


Obsession in Dartmoor

by Grendelin



Category: Classical Music RPF, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe, free form
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 29,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grendelin/pseuds/Grendelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penelope und ihr Begleiter Thomas geraten im englischen Dartmoor in Schwierigkeiten. Der Wagen bleibt liegen und weit und breit ist nichts außer einer Schlossruine und ihren seltsamen Bewohnern.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Dartmoor or more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope und ihr Begleiter Thomas geraten im englischen Dartmoor in Schwierigkeiten. Der Wagen bleibt liegen und weit und breit ist nichts außer einer Schlossruine und ihren seltsamen Bewohnern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier ist ein Versuch, verschiedene Interessen miteinander zu vereinen. Natürlich wäre nichts möglich ohne den inspirierenden Benedict Cumberbatch, der uns wohl alle zu Sherlock Holmes, sowieso nach England, aber z.B. auch zu Mary Shelleys Frankenstein geführt hat. Wenn man alles zusammennimmt, kräftig umrührt und noch viel Musik dazu packt, dann ergibt das eine neue Geschichte. Hoffentlich gefällts:)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2j90qg_5_w  
Dartmoor war schon lange eines ihrer Traumziele gewesen. Ganz unbedingt wollte sie es sehen, schon seit sie zum ersten Mal einen dieser schwarz/weißen Sherlock Holmes Filme gesehen hatte. Wild und romantisch soll es sein, mit Dörfern, die irgendwie immer noch aussehen wie vor einhundert oder gar zweihundert Jahren, sanften Hügeln voller wilder Blumen und voller seltsamer Geschichten von seltsamen Orten.  
In ihrem letzten Gasthof hatte der Wirt so Andeutungen gemacht. Es sei besser, zeitig weiterzureisen, um das nächste Ziel vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu erreichen. Nun das lag bestimmt nicht an ihr. Hätte sie gewusst, dass Thomas so ein Langschläfer ist, hätte sie sich nicht so leicht überreden lassen, ihn zwischen zwei Konzerten durch die Landschaft zu fahren. Aber was soll man machen. Als Sänger ist Thomas das späte Aufstehen gewöhnt, da er eben erst abends „arbeitet“. Und so waren sie in Cardiff losgefahren und nun unterwegs nach Penzance. Den ersten Teil der Strecke über den Motorway hatte Thomas auf dem Beifahrersitz nur geschlafen. Als er wach wurde inspirierte ihn die veränderte Landschaft sofort und er begann zu singen. Von Schuberts „Heideröslein“, über Stolz‘ „Auf der Heide blühn‘ die letzten Rosen“ kam er schließlich allen Ernstes zu den „Piraten von Penzance“.  
„Thomas, sing ‚Roses of Picardy‘“. Das wirkte normalerweise Wunder- bei ihr und bei ihm. Es war eben ein guter Song und so kam sie langsam auch in die leicht melancholische Stimmung, die so gut zu den Weiten des Moores passte.  
„Sag mal, Thomas, ist dir bei dem Wirt und seiner Geschichte nichts unheimlich vorgekommen? Der wollte uns doch wohl nur ein bisschen was erzählen, weil er gemerkt hat, dass wir keine Engländer sind, oder?“ Thomas hielt tatsächlich im Song inne, um zu überlegen. „Weißt du, darling, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es ihm ernst damit war. Immerhin ist dies eine Landschaft, die schnell unheimlich wirkt wenn es dunkel wird. Und im Moor ist es sicherlich gefährlich. Wir sollten zeitig nach einer Herberge suchen, damit es uns nicht so geht wie meiner Tante aus Florida…“ Darling war nicht ihr Name. Sie hieß Penelope. Thomas allerdings hatte diese irgendwie charmante Art, einfach jeden darling, sweetheart oder buddy zu nennen.  
Während Thomas weitersang kam es Penelope so vor, als würde sie Geräusche hören, die der gemietete Jeep eigentlich nicht machen sollte. Oder? Sie hatten sich für den Jeep entschieden, weil Thomas beim Anblick des amerikanischen Wagens ein Lausbubenlächeln ins Gesicht bekam, sodass Penelope klar war, dass es dieser Klassiker sein musste und nicht etwa ein zuverlässiger neuer Geländewagen von Toyota. „Mein Vetter in Ohio hatte auch so einen. Das ist nur der Keilriemen, der ein bisschen quietscht…“ Penelope überlegte kurz, ob es an der Zeit wäre Thomas zu fragen, ob er auch mal ein Stück fahren wollte, als Thomas plötzlich rief sie solle sofort anhalten. „Ich muss ein picture davon machen darling, das glaubt mir sonst keiner zuhause in Chicago.“  
Kaum hatte der Wagen angehalten, als Thomas auch schon ganz aufgeregt hinaussprang. Penelope stieg ebenfalls aus und sah nun, was er meinte. Am Kamm eines Hügels zeichnete sich die Silhouette eines alten Herrensitzes ab. Mit seinen Türmen sah er sogar aus wie ein Schloss. Thomas fotografierte bereits ganz aufgeregt. „Wir sollten dichter `ran und im Gegenlicht wird das Bild nichts…“ Penelope schaute kurz auf die Uhr. Es würde erst in drei Stunden dunkel werden und sie konnte Thomas sowieso nichts abschlagen, wenn er so begeistert war. „Okay, steig wieder ein, wir gehen offroad.“ Thomas war begeistert. „Du bist die beste Managerin of the world, darling!“  
Penelope musste lachen und fuhr mit dem Jeep von der Straße ab. Sofort wurde die Fahrt wegen des Untergrundes etwas unruhiger und sie ging auf Allradantrieb. Thomas hielt sich am Griff über er Tür fest. „Das ist stark, darling, mehr Gas!“ Sie war sowieso nicht mehr zu bremsen und tat ihm den Gefallen nur allzu gerne.


	2. Off Road

Mit einem lauten Knall verabschiedete sich der Motor, nachdem sie mit 70km/h über eine Bodenwelle gebrettert war. „ Oh, das war jetzt wohl nicht so gut“, bemerkte Thomas trocken. Da hatte er durchaus Recht, aber er hätte ihr ruhig mal sagen dürfen, dass sie vorsichtig fahren soll, anstatt ihre Raserei auch noch zu unterstützen. „ Hey darling, jetzt guck nicht so. Das ist bestimmt nur `ne Kleinigkeit.“ Langsam und mit qualmenden Motor kam der Wagen zum Stehen. Einen kurzen Moment blieben sie still nebeneinander sitzen, dann öffnete Penelope die Motorhaube und stieg aus. Thomas folgte ihr und suchte die Jacken. Draußen wehte ein kühler, aber angenehmer Wind. Mit der Erkenntnis nichts zu erkennen, sank Penelopes eben noch so gute Laune noch weiter in den Keller. Thomas reichte ihr mit den Worten: „Das ist bestimmt der Keilriemen“ ihre Jacke. „Guck, da. Du hast nicht zufälligerweise eine von diesen Nylonstrumpfhosen dabei?“ „Nylonstrumpfhose? Natürlich, immer doch, ohne fährt man doch nicht in die Wildnis“, dachte sie laut. Thomas Augen leuchteten auf: „Dann können wir das ganz schnell reparieren.“ Niedergeschlagen erklärte sie ihm, dass das leider nicht der Fall wäre. Sie hatte nur das Nötigste mitgenommen. Den Rest hatte sie bei einer Freundin in London gelassen.  
Zurück im Auto suchten sie nach ihren Handys. Kein Netz, war klar! Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern, legte das Handy weg und suchte seine Kamera. Sie waren mittlerweile nah genug am Herrensitz und mit den langsam aufkommenden Nebelschwaden und dem dunkler werdenden Himmel würden sehr schöne Bilder entstehen.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie saßen hier mitten im Nirgendwo, kein Netz und kein Weiterkommen und dieser Mann konnte an nichts als seine Fotos für seine Familie denken. Hier herum sitzen und warten, bis es ganz dunkel war würde sie jedenfalls nicht. Dafür hatte sie zu viele Filme gesehen, in denen Menschen verschwanden oder große schwarze Hunde mit gelben Augen ihr Unwesen trieben. Nach der Bemerkung des Wirts wollte sie sich lieber auf den Weg zum Herrenhaus machen und gucken ob sie irgendwo Empfang kriegte. Thomas meinte, es wär vielleicht besser wenn jemand am Auto bliebe.  
Eigentlich war es hier wirklich schön und das Laufen tat ihr nach der langen Autofahrt auch gut. Vielleicht könnte sie vom Herrenhaus aus telefonieren. Das Anwesen sah allerdings ziemlich verlassen aus, kein Licht, kein Fahrzeug im Hof. Gedankenverloren entfernte sie sich immer weiter. Unterbewusst nahm sie ein dunkles Bellen und ein lauter werdendes Rufen war. Als sie sich zur Seite drehte wurde sie auch schon umgerannt. Keine Sekunde nach dem etwas harten Aufprall stand ein großes, schwarzes riesiges Irgendetwas über Ihr. Die Schnauze arbeitete sich immer weiter bis zu ihrem Gesicht vor.  
„Caliban! Aus! Komm her!“, kommandierte eine tiefe Männerstimme den Hund zurück. Wider Erwarten hörte der fast auf`s Wort. Schon wurde ihr eine Hand hingehalten. „Haben sie mich nicht rufen gehört?“ fragte der große dunkelhaarige Mann, „Es tut mir leid, dass Caliban sie umgerannt hat, aber einen Schritt weiter und sie wären eingebrochen. Sie sollten nicht alleine durchs Moor wandern. Selbst für Einheimische ist es schwierig sich hier in der Dämmerung zurecht zu finden und wenn es erst richtig dunkel ist, würde ich es noch nicht mal denen empfehlen.“ Verdattert und noch leicht unter Schock schaute sie ihn verwirrt an, wobei es ihr schwer fiel sich zu entscheiden, ob sie die Brandnarbe am Hals oder seine wunderschönen hellen, blau- grünen Augen anschauen sollte. Als sie ihm erklärte, dass sie offroad mit dem Jeep liegen geblieben waren und sie auf dem Weg zum Schloss war, um Hilfe zu holen, lächelte er breit. „Hilfe ist da-Adam Forster, für Sie Adam, Besitzer von Greyfield Manor, auch bekannt als Stormy Hollows“, stellte er sich vor. „Penelope, Penelope Karlsson“ entgegnete sie lächelnd. Forster, wie der Schriftsteller, der zurzeit auf ihrem Nachtschrank lag.


	3. Und immer schön bergauf

„Also dann, Penelope Penelope, wenn sie mir folgen mögen, es ist nicht so weit wie es aussieht und mit Glück könnte die landline funktionieren und Mr. Hudson hat das Dinner bereitet… “ Penelope überlegte kurz ob sie ihn auf seinen Fehler aufmerksam machen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Schnell warf sie auch Thomas einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der gerade aussah, als wolle er protestieren.  
Adam führte sie nun einen schmalen Trampelpfad entlang, der zuvor im dichten Heidekraut nicht zu sehen war. Caliban wich ihm dabei nicht von der Seite und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Es war nicht so leicht, sich dem Tempo der beiden anzupassen. Adam war gut 1.90 groß und ging mit großen Schritten voran. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als Thomas pustend bemerkte, er wüsste nicht, ob das eine gute Idee sei. „Dieser Engländer macht mir keinen vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck, darling. Der Hund ist bestimmt auf irgendetwas abgerichtet und der Mann scheint nicht sicher, wie sein Zuhause heißt. Was wenn er lügt?“ Penelope schüttelte den Kopf. „Thomas, du hast in zu vielen Rossini- Opern mitgemacht und vermutest immer gleich, dass jemand nur weil er etwas unheimlich aussieht auch ein Bösewicht ist…das hier ist nicht die Met. Das ist Dartmoor.“ „Eben“, war das Einzige, was Thomas darauf antwortete.  
Zugegeben, es wäre Penelope lieber gewesen, wenn der seltsame Engländer mit ihnen geredet hätte. Aber das schien so nicht seine Art zu sein. Er schaute sich nur zwei- dreimal um, zunächst, wie es schien, um sicher zu gehen, dass Thomas und Penelope Schritt hielten, dann auch, als fürchte er, irgendjemand könnte ihnen folgen. Ein seltsamer suchender Ausdruck trat dabei in seine grün-blauen Augen. Penelope entschied sich, das Schweigen zu brechen. „Das ist ein großes Haus, in dem sie da leben. Leben sie dort allein?“ Oh je, dachte sie, blöde Frage, was soll er davon halten. Dass sie es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass jemand mit so einer Narbe mit jemandem zusammenlebt? Dass man ihn als Kind verstoßen und ins Moor verbannt hatte…? Sie hatte wohl zu viele Schauerromane gelesen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung nahm Adam die Frage gelassen. „Oh nein, das ist ganz und gar nicht der Fall. Es wundert mich, dass sie es auf ihrer Fahrt hierher nicht bemerkt haben. Im Haus wohnt noch eine verwandte Seele, meine Tochter. Sie ist eine wissenschaftliche Koryphäe im Bereich der organischen und anorganischen Chemie. Hin und wieder hört man die Explosionen aus ihrem Labor.“  
Thomas sah Penelope nun an als wollte er sagen, „Ich hab’s doch gesagt…“ und zugegebener Maßen kamen ihr jetzt auch ihre Zweifel. Sie hätte lieber nicht fragen sollen. „Thomas, hör einfach auf so laut zu denken. Es wird schon alles gut gehen.“ Thomas begann nun vor sich hin zu summen, woraufhin sich Adam nochmals umblickte. „Mir fällt auf, dass man uns nicht vorgestellt hat, Sir, sie sind…?“ „Oh sie kennen mich bestimmt aus dem Fernsehen, ich bin Sänger an der Metropolitan, mein Name ist Thomas Hempsong.“ Adam schaute etwas kritisch, „Oh das tut mir leid, wir haben keinen Fernseher. Sie sind also Amerikaner.“ Innerlich kriegte sich Penelope nicht wieder ein. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob sich das „leidtun“ nur auf den Fernseher oder auch den Amerikaner bezog. Thomas schien jedenfalls leicht beleidigt.  
Als sie endlich am Tor des Hauses ankamen ging die Sonne bereits unter und der Jeep war nur noch schwach in der Ferne zu erkennen. Aus der Nähe betrachtet hatte das Haus wirklich die Ausmaße und die Gestalt eines Schlosses. Es verfügte über zwei Türme, die allerdings in keinem guten Zustand waren. Offensichtlich wurden sie nicht bewohnt. Die zahlreichen Fenster hatten tiefe Erker und Verzierungen und der gothische Baustil sah ein wenig aus, als hätte man versucht, die Tower Bridge ins Moor zu versetzten. Fasst rechnete Penelope mit einer Zugbrücke, allerdings kamen sie nur durch einen verwilderten Garten mit alten Bäumen, die, so wusste Penelope, man im Mittelalter angepflanzt hatte, für den Fall, dass man Pfeile zur Verteidigung brauchte. Caliban rannte nun schnell zur Tür und als hätte es einen Sensor gegeben, öffnete sich diese. Thomas und Penelope waren erleichtert, als ein älterer Herr hinaustrat und sie von weitem anlächelte. „Oh, welch eine Überraschung, Mylord haben Besuch mitgebracht. Ich werde sofort Bescheid sagen, dass noch zwei Plätze eingedeckt werden.“ „Tun sie das, Hudson, und sagen sie Miss Xenia, dass wir zum Essen nicht allein sind.“ Auch das noch, dachte Penelope, es gibt hier Dienstboten. Und offenbar war das alles hier echt, auch die Umgangsformen, und nicht nur irgendwie retro. Da war sie doch mal sehr gespannt, was noch alles passieren würde. Sie trat ein und während Hudson sich daran machte, ihr und Thomas die Jacken abzunehmen ging Adam schon eine große Treppe hinauf. „Bitte lassen sie sich von Hudson in den Salon führen, wir sind gleich bei ihnen. Ich hole Xenia aus ihrem unterirdischen Labor.“


	4. Abends in Dartmoor

Etwas verloren standen sie im Esszimmer, nein, das traf es nicht, es war mehr ein Speisesaal. Durch den Raum zog sich eine lange Tafel, die nur am oberen Ende gedeckt war. Mr Hudson hatte zwar auf eine kleine Sitzecke beim Feuer gedeutet bevor er verschwand, aber weder Penelope noch Thomas wagten es sich zu bewegen. Riesige Fenster klafften wie schwarze Löcher in der Außenwand. Der Kronleuchter, der stark an das Ding aus Phantom der Oper erinnerte und auch nicht mehr so ganz fest zu sitzen schien, tauchte den ganzen Raum in eher dämmeriges Licht.  
Gerade öffnete sich die Tür und Mr. Hudson versuchte einzutreten, jedoch wurde er jäh daran gehindert. Ein Lauter knall kündigte das darauffolgende Erdbeben an. Die Tür flog wieder zurück ins Schloss und der arme Dienstbote war ausgesperrt. Nachdem sich die Lage etwas beruhigt zu haben schien ging Thomas zur Tür. Mr. Hudson bedankte sich vielmals, legte noch zwei weitere Gestecke an den Tisch für zwei und komplimentierte die Gäste nun doch vor das Feuer. Mit den Worten: „Machen sie sich bitte keine Gedanken, die beiden sind bestimmt gleich bei Ihnen“, verabschiedete er sich.  
Leise summte Thomas vor sich hin: „Allein, wieder allein…“ Penelope schenkte dem ganzen kaum Beachtung und schaute gedankenverloren in die wärmenden Flammen. Was wohl diese Beben verursacht haben könnte und diesen Knall, langsam wurde ihr doch mulmig. Wo waren sie hier nur gelandet und was würden sie machen, wenn sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurück schaffen sollten? Übermorgen stand das nächste Konzert in London auf dem Plan.  
Schwungvoll wurde die Tür geöffnet. Aus ihren Gedanken hochschreckend, blickte Penelope Richtung Tür. Thomas verstummte schlagartig. „Hallo, Sie müssen Penelope sein.“ Penelopes Hand wurde geschüttelt. Dann war die weiße Gestallt mit der Frauenstimme auch schon bei Thomas. „Schön sie kennenzulernen, unglaublich.“ Fragend sahen sich die beiden an. „Oh, ja, Entschuldigung, wie unhöflich von mir, ich bin Xenia Catherine, Adams Tochter. Das mit der Explosion tut mir Leid, aber ich hab mich so gefreut, als ich gehört habe, dass wir Besuch haben -Hier kommt so selten jemand vorbei- da ist mir die Probe aus der Hand gefallen, … “ Kein Wunder, das hier niemand zu Besuch kam, wenn hier jeder so begrüßt wurde. Mittlerweile konnte sie auch mehr von Xenia erkennen. Sie trug einen weißen Kittel, der an einigen Stellen durchlöchert und am linken Ärmelsaum brandschwarz war. Die langen Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Dutt hochgesteckt und die Brille saß leicht schief auf der Nase. Den leicht befremdlichen ersten Eindruck schien sie jedoch mit ihrer leicht aufgedrehten, fröhlichen Art wett zu machen. „Schatz zieh doch bitte den Kittel beim Essen aus.“, mahnte Adam. Verwundert schaute Xenia an sich herunter, bemerkte den Fehler und verließ kurz darauf kopfschüttelnd den Raum.  
Adam musste das Ganze schon eine Weile aus dem Türrahmen beobachtet haben. Langsam bewegte er sich nun ins Innere des Raumes und nutzte die Gelegenheit Thomas und Penelope zum Platznehmen aufzufordern. Nachdem er Penelope auf den Stuhl neben Thomas geholfen hat, um sich Ihr direkt gegenüber zu positionieren, tauchte Xenia wieder auf. Diesmal ohne Kittel und deutlich gesitteter. „Ich hab John Bescheid gesagt, dass wir gleich anfangen können. Hast du Rupert gesehen?“, wandte sie sich an ihren Vater. Hatte er nicht und erklärte anschließend, dass Rupert der Wildhüter sei. Auch noch ein Wildhüter, langsam fühlte sie sich echt in eine andere Zeit versetzt, Wildhüter, Schlösser, und zuvorkommende Schlossherren. Thomas sah irgendwie nicht ganz so glücklich aus, aber davon wollte sie sich ihre Laune nicht verderben lassen. Die mystischen Dartmoor- Vorstellungen aus der Kindheit wurden mit jeder Minute ein bisschen mehr Realität. Das würde Ihr niemand glauben.  
Gerade kam die Vorspeise. Sie hatte vor lauter Aufregung ganz vergessen, wie hungrig sie war. Oh herrlich, Blattsalat mit Mash! Thomas‘ Laune sank weiter. Xenia erzählte munter von ihren Plänen den Doktor in Chemie zu machen, indem sie eine Möglichkeit der Energiegewinnung durch Energiespeicherung entwickeln wollte. Ein Gegensatz der zur Folge hätte, dass manchmal unkontrolliert Energie frei würde. Dabei warf sie ihrem Vater einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Und was machen sie so?“ wandte sie sich an Thomas, der augenblicklich davon anfing von seiner Kariere zu erzählen. Adam und Penelope hörten dem Gespräch zwar mit einem Ohr zu, schauten sich jedoch lieber schweigend in die Augen, als sich aktiv zu beteiligen.  
Plötzlich begann Caliban zu bellen und wenige Sekunden später krachte etwas gegen die Haustür. Jetzt vernahm auch Penelope die Hufschläge auf dem eher festen Boden. Wenig später klingelte es Sturm. Kurz darauf öffnete John Hudson die Tür und eine wütende Männerstimme verlangte den Hausherren zu sprechen.


	5. Noch ein Gedeck, Hudson

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jqu_8j6kt0A  
„Oh nein, nicht der schon wieder!“ rief Xenia aus, „müssen wir uns das schon wieder anhören…?“ Im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter wirkte Adam völlig gelassen. „Xenia, überlass das mir. Wir hören uns an was er diesmal zu sagen hat, dann wird er wieder gehen…“ Kaum war dies gesagt kamen auch schon eilige Schritte, offenbar in Stiefeln, die Treppe herauf und statt Hudsons betrat der ungebetene Gast zuerst den Saal. „Es ist unerhört! Wie können sie es dulden, dass ihre Tochter diese lebensgefährlichen Experimente fortsetzt? Wie oft sollen diese Explosionen noch für Panik unter den Bewohnern des Ortes sorgen? Und haben sie eine Vorstellung davon, wie empfindlich das Gehör eines Pferdes ist? Mein Agamemnon hätte mich beinahe abgeworfen!“ So wild wie die Vorwürfe vorgetragen wurden, kam auch ihr Überbringer daher. Ein junger Mann kam in den Saal gestürmt, die dunklen Haare wild zerzaust und der Schoß seines Reitmantels wehte hinter ihm her. Hätte Penelope es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie geglaubt, mit Eintritt des Fremden ein dumpfes Donnergrollen über dem Moor zu hören. Thomas ging es ähnlich, denn er zuckte unmerklich zusammen.  
„Verehrtester Hit le Stone, nichts liegt mir und meiner Tochter ferner, als ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten. Es war ein Unfall und keinesfalls Xenias Absicht“, begann Adam in aller Ruhe und begegnete dem wütenden Blick des Reiters. „Wie sie sehen haben wir Gäste und so bitte ich sie, sich zu beruhigen.“ Der Eindringling sah kurz zu Penelope und Thomas herüber und für einen Moment sah es aus, als wolle er nun auch sie beschimpfen. Hatte er den liegengebliebenen Wagen entdeckt, mitten im Naturpark? Penelope machte sich schon auf alles gefasst. „Oh, aber ich kenne sie“, rief Thomas plötzlich aus. „Sie waren in diesem Film, den ich mit meinem Neffen in Chicago gesehen habe. Sie hatten so einen funny helmet, sie waren Oodin.“ Der junge Mann hielt inne. „Ich war Looki. Looki! Oodin ist der ältere mit dem anderen Helm und …ach was soll’s. Freut mich sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin Tom.“ Dies wiederum freute den anderen Tom sehr. „Oh da sind wir Namensvettern!“ Inzwischen kam Hudson mit einem weiteren Gedeck.  
„Das ist ja so ein Zufall“, fiel nun Xenia ein. „den Film habe ich zwar nicht gesehen, aber einen Helm sollte ich mir für meine Experimente vielleicht auch besorgen!“ Nun mussten alle lachen, sogar der sonst so ernste wirkende Herr des Hauses. „Tom und Thomas, ich muss Ihnen danken, sie bringen meine Tochter zur Vernunft! Hudson, gehen sie doch bitte und holen sie Rupert, damit er sich um Mr. Hit le Stones Agamemnon kümmert.“ Der Abend, so schien es, war nun gerettet. Nach einer Weile wurde die Stimmung deutlich gelöster. Tom erzählte den anderen, wie er nach Dartmoor gekommen war. Eigentlich sei er ja immer ein Stadtmensch gewesen, aber bei den Dreharbeiten zu einem seiner Filme musste er sehr intensiv mit seinem Filmpferd arbeiten und trainieren, damit es ihm auch in den Szenen vertraute. Als dann der Film im Kasten war, hatte er es nicht fertig gebracht, sich von Agamemnon zu trennen. Also hatte er ihn gekauft und bei seinem Onkel auf der Farm in Princetown untergebracht. So oft er konnte war er jetzt hier in der Gegend. Xenia verfolgte die Geschichte mit großem Interesse. Sie kannte Tom bisher nur als nervenden Nachbarn, der sich ständig über Ruhestörung beklagte. Diese Seite war ihr neu. Sie würde das später am Abend in ihrem Versuchsprotokoll vermerken: Experiment missglückt, neues Loch in der Labordecke, Nachbar ist ganz nett…  
Als alle, auch Penelope, endlich satt waren und auch den Banoffee Pie komplett aufgegessen hatten, war es wiederum Thomas, der eine gute Idee hatte. „Adam, sie haben da einen großen Flügel stehen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ein wenig musizieren?“ Natürlich wartete er die Antwort gar nicht erst ab und ging sofort zum Flügel und begann zu spielen und zu singen. Und das musste man ihm lassen. Wenn er auch manchmal etwas unbeholfen wirkte, als Sänger war er ein Profi. Vom ersten Lied an, waren alle völlig fasziniert. Für amerikanische Lieder gab es keinen besseren. Zu Penelopes Überraschung kam schließlich Adam mit einer Violine hinzu. Er hatte keine Noten, improvisierte jedoch höchst gekonnt zu Thomas‘ Gesang. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Und mit einem leisen Lächeln um den Mund, das Penelope nun zum ersten Mal bemerkte, sah Adam schon beinahe gut aus.  
Einer hatte jedoch hierbei nur Augen und Ohren für Thomas am Flügel. Unbemerkt sah jemand zum Fenster herein, um herauszufinden, wer da zu Besuch war. Er wusste, es war nicht Tom Hit Le Stone, dessen Pferd er gerade versorgt hatte. Er wusste auch nicht, ob Tom überhaupt singen konnte. Aber der Mann am Flügel, mit den großen braunen Augen, der konnte das.


	6. Frühstück

Warmer Sonnenschein und ein entferntes Hundebellen, weckten sie. Das Bett war warm und gemütlich, sodass sie beschloss noch einige Minuten liegen zu bleiben. Trotz der schweren dunkelroten Vorhänge, die zugezogen waren, schaffte sie Sonne es den Raum soweit zu erhellen, dass Penelope Umrisse des Zimmers wahrnehmen konnte. Neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Tablett mit einem Glas und einer Flasche Wasser. Ein Sessel mit Tisch stand beim Fenster. Auf dem Sessel lag ihr Rucksack. Über der Kommode am anderen Ende des Raumes hing ein Bild vom Moor.  
Heute Morgen, gegen halb drei hatte sich die Gemeinschaft langsam aufgelöst. Tom wollte noch zurückreiten, wurde aber von Adam überredet hier zu übernachten, zumal es schon ein Wunder gewesen sei, dass er heil hier ankam. Xenia konnte es kaum fassen, monatelang passierte nichts in diesem Haus und jetzt, kamen gleich drei Gäste auf einmal. Bedauerlicherweise würde sie weiter arbeiten müssen. Dennoch ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen zumindest Tom und Thomas nach oben zu begleiten. Adam bestand darauf Penelope zu ihrem Zimmer zu führen. Mit dem Verweis seine Tür sei gleich nebenan und sie könnte sich jeder Zeit an ihn wenden, verabschiedete er sich.   
Selbst als sie wieder ausgeschlafen war, sah sie immer noch das Leuchten in den Augen und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, bevor er sich umdrehte um die Tür zu schließen. Beim Frühstück würde sie es vielleicht wiedersehen.   
Auf dem Weg nach unten kam ihr Thomas entgegen: „Die Sonne scheint so schön, ich will draußen Fotos machen.“ Ungewöhnlich sonst war sie immer zuerst wach und musste ihn wecken, damit sie rechtzeitig weiter kamen. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich diesbezüglich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen mussten. Wenn Thomas morgen Nachmittag in London auf der Bühne stehen sollte, mussten sie einen Weg finden, den Wagen zu reparieren.   
Der Duft von frischem Kaffee stieg ihr in die Nase und sie folgte ihm geradewegs in die Küche. Mr. Hudson war gerade dabei Bacon zu braten, als sie leise klopfte. „Kommen sie ruhig `rein, möchten sie Rührei? Wenn sie möchten können sie ruhig schon im Salon platznehmen. Ich fürchte nur, dass niemand da sein wird. Mr. Forster hat mich gebeten ihn zu entschuldigen, er hat heute einen Termin in Exeter, wird aber gegen Spätnachmittag zurück sein. Solange können sie sich gerne ausruhen.“ Ausruhen, das hatte er sich wohl so gedacht, sie hatten Termine, die eingehalten werden mussten. Sie wollte sich gleich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg ins Dorf machen, um sich darum zu kümmern. Zurück zum Jeep musste sie auch nochmal.   
Sie entschied sich dafür direkt an der Nahrungsquelle zu bleiben, zumal es im Salon ohnehin einsam gewesen wäre.   
Unerwartet stand Xenia in der Küche, einen neuen Kittel und einen Reiterhelm tragend. „ John, hast du vielleicht noch etwas Mehl über? Und kann ich mir die Portion Rührei und ein Stück Kuchen mit nach unten nehmen?“, leicht gestresst eilte sie durch die Küche und war kurz davor diese wieder zu verlassen, als sie Penelope bemerkte. „Oh, guten Morgen, Penelope. Haben sie gut geschlafen?“   
Sie machte kehrt und entschied sich ihr erbeutetes Frühstück doch nicht über dem Versuchsprotokoll zu verteilen, sondern mit Penelope gemeinsam einzunehmen.   
„Da läuft grad jemand mit Kamera in Richtung Moor“, stellte Xenia fest, „ob das so gut ist?“ Penelope sprang auf und wollte hinterher, wenn Thomas jetzt auch noch verschwand könnte sie das mit der Termineinhaltung völlig vergessen. Eine Hand hielt sie zurück, eine andere begann in der Kitteltasche zu wühlen und eine Textnachricht in ein Handy zu tippen. Kurzdarauf sah man eine zweite Gestalt, begleitet von einem schwarzen Punkt in Richtung Moor eilen. „Die beiden versuchen den Wagen zu holen, und machen dabei noch einen Spaziergang durchs Moor, sind aber spätestens zum Abendessen zurück. Keine Sorge, ihr schafft das noch pünktlich nach London“, beruhigte Xenia. „Im Garten kann man wunderschön sitzen und lesen, mehr als warten bis die beiden wiederkommen können wir nicht. Außerdem dürfen sie sich gerne frei im Haus bewegen, aber bitte gehen sie nicht allein ins Moor.“ Nach dem Frühstück war Xenia mit einem Sack Mehl im Keller verschwunden.  
Im Stall, mussten noch einige Nacharbeiten von gestern erledigt werden. Mr. Hit Le Stone war unerwartet lange geblieben und Rupert wollte das Pferd nicht stören. Sein Handy vibrierte und er las Xenias Nachricht: „Rupert, Thomas Hempsong läuft gerade ins Moor, bring ihn bitte bis heute Abend wieder zurück. Kannst du auch den Jeep mitbringen? Danke “ Gut, dass er schon einen Ersatz für den Keilriemen gefunden hatte, sie würden ihn vielleicht noch etwas anpassen müssen, aber wenn alles klappte würde der Wagen wieder fahren. Hempsong, war das der Mann mit den braunen Augen von gestern Nacht?  
Outtakes: In der Nacht konnte Adam kaum ein Auge zu machen. Seit Jahren hatte er keinen Gedanken darauf verwendet, irgendwelchen Kontakt mit anderen Menschen zu pflegen, außer eben mit den wenigen, die nach dem „Unfall“- wie es die Dorfbewohner noch immer nannten- in Greyfield Manor geblieben waren. Von allem was damals so wichtig schien, war ihm nicht viel geblieben. Xenia natürlich, die er über alles liebte, die sich jedoch kaum an irgendetwas erinnern konnte. Mr. Hudson, der bereits zu Lebzeiten seines Vaters in Diensten der Familie stand. Rupert, ein Findelkind aus dem Ort, den man vor seiner Tür abgelegt hatte, weil ihn sonst niemand wollte und den Mr. Hudson damals sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Und die Ruine eines einst prachtvollen Hauses, das man heute in der Gegend nicht zu Unrecht als Stormy Hollows bezeichnete. Hohl war wohl auch sein Leben über die Jahre geworden, weil er sich ihm zu lange verweigert hatte. Nun schien das alles sinnlos. Warum hatte er nicht längst wieder zur Geige gegriffen? Hatte er wirklich vergessen wie wunderbar der Klang dieses Instrument das Haus einst erfüllte. Warum hatte er all seine alten Freunde ziehen lassen, den Kontakt abgebrochen? War es nicht schön, das fröhliche Lachen von anderen zu teilen? Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, die Lücke in seinem Leben zu schließen? War es recht, Xenia in dieser Einsamkeit aufwachsen zu lassen? Als die Sonne über dem Moor aufging, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde nach Exeter gehen und endlich die Dinge ins Lot bringen, die ihn seit Jahren quälten. Vielleicht gab es dann eine Chance für ihn….


	7. Im Moor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas und der Wildhüter kommen sich näher..

Thomas war auf seiner Fotosafari im Moor hellauf begeistert. Die Sonne löste die letzten Nebelschwaden der Nacht auf und das Gras darunter schimmerte silbern vom Tau. Hier und da begannen Vögel zu singen und er verlangsamte seine Schritte, in der Hoffnung, einen solchen vor die Kamera zu bekommen. Dass es womöglich gefährlich werden konnte, wenn man im Moor den Blick ständig in die Luft und nicht auf den Boden richtete, kam ihm dabei nicht in den Sinn. Schon hatte er die Baumgrenze hinter sich gelassen und kam nun auf feuchteren Untergrund. Thomas war sich jedoch sicher, einem schmalen Pfad, wie dem des Vortages, zu folgen.   
Rupert und Caliban kamen zügig voran. Beide kannten das Moor gut und waren die verschlungenen Pfade schon oft gegangen. Für einen Fremden jedoch sah fester Boden und von Gras überwachsenes Moor zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Rupert fluchte leise vor sich hin. Wie konnte dieser Amerikaner so leichtsinnig sein… Als sie die Baumgrenze erreichten war klar, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Vor ihnen lag die weite Ebene des Moors und einen groß-gewachsenen Mann wie Thomas hätte man in der Ferne sehen müssen. Nun ging es darum nicht denselben Fehler zu begehen und zu hastig zu handeln. „Caliban, such, wo ist er wohl lang gegangen….“ Rupert wusste, dass einem Tier im Moor ganz andere Instinkte helfen würden und so wie er den Lurcher kannte, wusste dieser genau, was er zu tun hatte. Also folgte Rupert dem Tier und tatsächlich fanden sie bald eine Fußspur, die nur von Thomas sein konnte. Nun konnten sie der Spur schneller folgen. Caliban lief nun zügig voran und plötzlich war es Rupert, als könne er eine Stimme hören. Der Wind stand ungünstig, aber ja, da rief jemand um Hilfe….  
Das Moor konnte grausam sein und immer wieder kam es vor, dass ein Stück Vieh oder gar ein unvorsichtiges Kind in eines der bewachsenen Schlammlöcher trat. Mit Glück fand man sie rechtzeitig, bevor sie vor Entkräftung und Unterkühlung starben. Thomas war bereits so weit eingesunken, dass es ihm nicht mehr gelang, sich selbst zu befreien. Im ersten Schreckmoment hatte er natürlich gestrampelt, um aus dem Loch herauszukommen und war nur tiefer eingesackt. Immerhin gelang es ihm sein Körpergewicht so zu verteilen, dass es nicht schlimmer wurde. Vorsichtig versuchte er, an sein Handy zu gelangen, musste jedoch feststellen, dass es bereits versunken war. Also begann er, um Hilfe zu rufen. „Hört mich hier denn niemand…? Halloooooo, Hilfeeeee!“ Wildromantisch kam ihm das alles nun auch nicht mehr vor. Er sah schon die Schlagzeilen vor sich: Frische Moorleiche als weltberühmter Bariton identifiziert. Nein, das war too much. „Hilfeeeee!“ Plötzlich kam tatsächlich Antwort. „Ho, ho, ho, ich komme!“ Thomas wagte vorsichtig in die Richtung des Rufs zu schauen. Inzwischen kam auch ein Bellen hinzu. Caliban! Dem Himmel sei Dank, und hinter ihm lief jemand, den Thomas noch nicht kannte. Es war weder Mr. Hudson, Adam oder Tom. Es gab hier noch jemanden? Ach ja- der Wildhüter.  
Endlich sah Rupert, wie schlimm es um diesen Hempsong schon stand. Er steckte bis zur Brust im Morast. Wie sollte man ihn da heraus bekommen? „Hey Mister, bewegen sie sich bloß nicht! Bleiben sie ruhig!“ Caliban hatte den Rand des Lochs bereits erreicht und begann wimmernde Laute zu machen. Dennoch war der Anblick des Hundes bereits ein kleiner Trost. „Ich sagen ihnen jetzt, was wir machen, okay?“ rief Rupert. Thomas nickte nur. Er war bereits erschöpft. „Ich werfe ihnen die Hundeleine ‘rüber. Versuchen sie nicht, nach ihr zu schnappen. Warten sie, bis ich sie dicht an sie herangeworfen habe und dann greifen sie sie vorsichtig…“ „Okay, buddy.“ Mit Ruperts drittem Versuch war die Leine dicht genug und Thomas hielt sich daran fest. Am anderen Ende zogen nun Rupert und Caliban mit ganzer Kraft. „Mister, sie müssen versuchen, Luft zwischen sich und den Morast zu bekommen, dann gibt das Moor sie leichter frei.“ Thomas begann also, seinen Oberkörper vor und zurück zu werfen, während die beiden zogen. Das schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren. Langsam kam er Stück für Stück heraus. Wie lange der Kampf so gedauert hatte, war schwer zu sagen, doch schließlich hatten Rupert und Caliban Thomas auf festen Boden gezogen. „Danke, buddy, das war wirklich knapp“, keuchte Thomas, während Caliban bereits anfing, die Moorflecken von seinem Gesicht zu lecken. „Mister, sie haben da ein echt dummes Ding abgezogen, machen sie das nicht nochmal.“ Thomas sah dem jungen Mann nun in die Augen. Ihm war es ernst damit. „Ich verspreche es, bu…,“er hielt kurz inne, „verrätst du mir deinen Namen, wenn du hier schon Befehle erteilst?“ „Sir, den können sie gerne haben. Ich heiße Rupert und sie bleiben jetzt weg vom Moor.“ Nun musste Thomas auch noch lachen, eben weil dies alles so furchtbar ernst gewesen war. Rupert begriff zwar nicht, warum dieser irre Amerikaner nun zu lachen anfing, lachte aber aus Erleichterung mit.


	8. Mehl kann so sinnlich sein

Kap. 8 

Xenia, hantierte in ihrem Labor. Heute wollte sie mit Stärke experimentieren, die langen Polysacharide waren wichtige Energiespeicher, die die Enzyme im Körper zu einfacher Glucose zersetzten, und konnten Wasserstoffbrückenbindungen eingehen. Um Stärke zu einfacher Glucose zu zersetzen würde sie das Wasser-Mehl Gemisch erwärmen.   
Eine konzentrierte Salzsäurelösung war zwar extrem leitfähig, lieferte aber als Galvanische Zelle nur begrenzt Energie und was sollte sie mit dem gewonnenen Chlor anfangen? Ähnliche Probleme gab es immer wieder entweder die Energie war nicht stark genug, oder sie verbrauchte sich zu schnell um sich selbst wieder zu regenerieren. Das perfekte Perpetuum Mobile war noch nicht gefunden. Vielleicht heute, mit etwas Mehl…  
Nach dem Frühstück und der Erkenntnis die restlichen Stunden bis zu Adams Rückkehr allein zu verbringen, machte Penelope sich auf den Rückweg in ihr Zimmer, um wenigstens die Unterlagen für morgen noch mal durchzusehen. Dann hätte sie zumindest schon mal ein bisschen was getan. Doch schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe flüsterte ihr eine große Doppeltür zu, sie solle sie öffnen und einen Blick hinein wagen. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine Galerie. Lauter Männer, gekleidet in Rüstung bis hin zum Anzug, alle mit einer gewissen Ähnlichkeit zu Adam. Sie begann sich Adam als Ritter ohne Furcht und Tadel vorzustellen, kämpfend, an King Arthurs Seite, zusammen mit Henry VII gegen Richard III kämpfen oder später eine Zigarre rauchend im Garten ein Glas Whisky trinkend. Nach der Zeitreise mit Adam durch die komplette britische Geschichte musste viel Zeit vergangen sein, die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Punkt mittlerweile überschritten. Dennoch lohnte sich ein Blick in den nächsten Raum. Bücher, über mehrere Stockwerke verteilt. Treppen führten weiter nach oben und unten gab es eine gemütliche Sitzecke, sowie einen Schreibtisch, der als einziges im Raum wirklich in Betrieb zu sein schien. Berge von Skizzen türmten sich, mit wirren Berechnungen und Randnotizen, wie „funktioniert nicht“, „fehlerhafte Berechnung“ oder Pfeilen zu neuen Zeichnungen. Hoffentlich waren das nur die Notizen und nicht das Protokoll dachte sie sich, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machte.   
Direkt neben der Küche war noch eine weitere große Tür. Ein Großer Festsaal erstreckte sich vor ihr. Hier musste es eine Zeit gegeben haben, in der prächtige Bälle und Feste stattfanden, jedoch war davon nichts mehr erhalten. Der Raum war leer. Kein einziges Bild, nicht ein einziger Stuhl und auf dem Boden lag zentimeterdicker Staub. Leise schloss sie die Tür wieder, kurz bevor die Tür ins Schloss viel vernahm Penelope einen gedämpften Aufschrei. Eine Druckwelle bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das Gemäuer, die Tür wurde aufgesprengt und Holzsplitter flogen durch die Gegend. Einen Moment lang war der Festsaal erhellt, von was vermochte Penelope nicht zu sagen, aber es sah einer Stichflamme verdammt ähnlich. Gegen die Flurwand geschleudert brauchte sie etwas Zeit, sich wieder aufzurichten. Der Festsaal existierte so nicht mehr. Im Boden klaffte ein riesiges Loch und die Decke war schwarz, grauweißer Staub flog wirr umher. Durch das Loch nahm sie ein stetiges Flackern war. Sie tastete sich zum Rand vor. Im Labor war Feuer ausgebrochen, zwischen Steintrümmern, chemischen Gefäßen und Flüssigkeiten tänzelten die Flammen umher und mitten in diesem Chaos lag eine regungslose Xenia. Penelope schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, aber niemand schien sie zu hören. Sie musste einen Weg nach unten finden, das Zeug da unten war bestimmt nicht ganz ungefährlich und allem Anschein nach auch nicht feuerfest.   
Wie war Xenia noch gleich in die Küche gekommen? Gab es da nicht irgendwo eine Tür nach unten?  
Die Küche lag verlassen da und auch schien es nur Schranktüren zu geben. Einige gingen bis zum Boden. Sie riss sie nacheinander auf. Endlich die Tür neben dem Kühlschrank verbarg eine Treppe in den Keller. Im Kreis immer tiefer, unten brannte es mittlerweile noch etwas heftiger. Xenia lag immer noch auf dem Boden, auf ihr irgendein Rohr und Schutt. Immerhin war der Weg zu ihr noch nicht durch Flammen versperrt. Gerade als sie sich neben Xenia kniete, um sie frei zu buddeln explodierte hinter ihr ein Erlenmeyerkolben. Schwarzer Rauch, behinderte die sowieso schon schlechte Sicht weiter und auch das Atmen viel schwerer. Mit einem Ruck zerstörte sie den rechten Ärmel Ihrer Bluse. Ein Schmerz durchzog ihren linken Oberarm. Immerhin konnte sie sich nun etwas, gegen den Rauch über Mund und Nase binden. In Xenias Tasche befand sich noch immer das Handy. Der Rauch und die Hitze brannten in den Augen, als Penelope den Notruf tätigte. „Explosion in irgendeinem Herrenhaus im Moor -ich habe den Namen vergessen, eine Verletzte, bitte schicken Sie Hilfe!“ Sie wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab und legte wieder auf. Am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach neben Xenia gelegt, die Hitze und der Rauch, langsam wurde ihr schwummerig. Von oben rief eine Stimme, sie solle sich in Sicherheit bringen. Im selben Moment sprühte Hudson die erste Ladung Löschschaum. Das ging schnell mit der Hilfe dachte sie sich. Zu mindestens war der Weg zur Treppe wieder frei und um Xenia und sie herum brannte es nicht mehr so stark. „Atmet Xenia noch? Schaffen sie es Xenia zu tragen? Der Feuerlöscher ist gleich alle und ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn die Flammen an die feuerfesten Schränke gehen, die sind schon leicht angerostet und nicht mehr so ganz feuerfest.“ Atmen? Hoffentlich, immerhin glaubte sie noch Puls zu spüren. Mühsam stand Penelope auf. Die Stimme hatte Recht, hier konnten sie nicht bleiben. Sie versuchte Xenia vom Boden aufzuheben. Beim ersten Mal fiel Xenia wieder zu Boden und Penelope fast mit. Beim zweiten Mal nahm sie alle Kraft zusammen und schaffte es irgendwie sich mit dem Gewicht auf den Armen wieder hochzustemmen. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch bis zur Tür schaffen. Der Schmerz im linken Oberarm wurde stärker mit jedem Schritt den sie machte. Hinter ihr explodierte ein Reagenzglas und Glassplitter verteilten sich quer durch den Raum. Treppenstufe für Treppenstufe ging es aufwärts, bis sie Xenia nicht mehr halten konnte. Sie viel auf Xenia drauf.   
Beim Anblick seines Hauses fluchte Adam. Er hätte Xenia niemals einen Chemiebaukasten schenken sollen. Diesmal schien die Sache nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen zu sein wie bei den letzten Malen. Die Rauchwolke war kilometerweit zu sehen.


	9. Rettung und Verzweiflung gehen Hand in Hand

Kapitel 9 

Adam brachte seinen Range Rover mit einer Vollbremsung im Hof zum Stehen und sprang sofort hinaus. Hudson kam ihm bereits aus dem qualmenden Gebäude entgegen. „Kommen sie schnell, Sir, Miss Xenia und Penelope sind noch auf der Treppe, wir müssen sie hinaus tragen.“ Das musste Hudson nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort liefen beide zur Treppe, wo sie die beiden schon nach wenigen Stufen fanden. Hätte Penelope sich und Xenia nicht so weit nach oben geschleppt, sie hätten die beiden in dem Qualm nicht rechtzeitig bergen können. So schnappte sich Hudson die junge Miss, Adam nahm Penelope auf und so kamen sie schließlich wieder ins Freie. Sie legten beide in sicherer Entfernung zum Haus auf den Rasen und Adam griff sofort zu seinem Handy, um den Rettungsdienst zu rufen. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass die schnell einen Helikopter schicken würden, denn in der einsamen Gegend wäre eine Ambulanz wohl zu langsam. Kaum war das getan lief er zum Wagen, um den Erste Hilfe Kasten zu holen. „Hudson, wir brauchen Wasser und Decken…!“   
Adam überzeugte sich zunächst davon, dass Xenia und Penelope noch atmeten. Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Penelope begann auch zu husten. Also war es Xenia, die zuerst Hilfe benötigte. Er brachte sie in die stabile Seitenlage und kontrollierte ihren Puls. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie es ihr ging, aber zunächst konnte er nichts weiter tun. Als Hudson mit Wasser und Decken kam, deckte er beide vorsichtig zu und Adam begann, ihnen etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu träufeln. Bei Xenia tat sich nichts. Penelope jedoch öffnete ihre Augen. „Was ist geschehen… Xenia!?!“ Adam versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln, was ihm jedoch nicht so recht gelang. „Ganz ruhig, alles wird gut, wir haben euch beide hier. Sie atmet und der Rettungsdienst ist unterwegs.“ Penelope versuchte nun, sich ein wenig aufzurichten, um zu sehen, wie es um Xenia stand. „Vorsichtig, ich helfe ihnen, ihr Arm sieht nicht gut aus.“ Adam setzte sich nun dicht neben sie und zog sie vorsichtig so in seine Arme, dass sie an ihn gelehnt sitzen konnte. Er hatte Recht. Xenia lag noch immer regungslos. Penelope kam sich nun albern vor, weil er sich um sie kümmerte, anstatt die Hand seiner Tochter zu halten. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen schaute er nun zu Hudson. „Mr. Hudson, kommen Sie und kümmern sie sich um Miss Penelope. Sie möchte sicher etwas trinken. Ich schau nochmal nach Xenia.“ „Es geht schon wieder, machen sie sich keine Umstände…“ wendete Penelope ein, es half jedoch nichts, sie wurde behutsam an Hudson übergeben.   
Adam setzte sich nun zu Xenia und begann, ihre Hand zu streicheln und beruhigend auf sie einzusäuseln. „Das wird schon wieder, ich bin hier, Daddy ist hier…wo bleibt bloß dieser verdammte Rettungsdienst.“ So hatte er noch nie geredet. Es musste doch Ernst sein. Jetzt erst viel Penelope auf, dass da auch tatsächlich ein Splitter in ihrem Arm steckte. Sie war voller Blut und Ruß und sah bestimmt nicht viel weniger schlimm aus als Xenia. Ihr Zeitgefühl war verloren gegangen und es kam ihr vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich ein Motorengeräusch in der Luft vernahm.   
Nun passierte alles irgendwie gleichzeitig. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm landete der Helikopter der Rettungswacht auf dem Rasen und zwei Männer stiegen aus und kamen zu ihnen. Jetzt kamen Penelope vor Erleichterung die Tränen und sie fing an zu schluchzen. Was nur, wenn Adam seine Tochter verlieren würde? Was, wenn sie beide niemals wiedersehen würde? Wer sollte denn bloß Thomas nach London fahren...? All dies ging ihr durch den Kopf, während man sie auf einer Trage festgurtete. Und plötzlich war da auch Thomas und schaute sie erschrocken an. „Was ist denn hier passiert, ohGottohGottohGott?“ „Eine Explosion im Labor, Thomas, aber wie siehst du denn aus, ist das alles Dreck?“ brachte sie hervor. „Ach das ist gar nichts, sweetheart, ich war doch im Moor.“ Dann wurde Thomas auch schon gebeten zurückzutreten, man müsse starten. Die Männer hatten Xenia bereits eingeladen und Adam war natürlich mit im Helikopter. Nun wurde auch Penelope an Bord gebracht und ab ging es in die Luft. War das alles wirklich geschehen? „Okay Miss, das hier ist eine Beruhigungsspritze für sie, das wird Ihnen helfen, zählen sie bitte rückwärts von zehn.“ Penelope begann sofort, „Zehn, neun“, ein Blick auf Adam, „acht,“ Adam, „sieben,“ Ad…  
Mr. Hudson, Thomas und Rupert blieben auf dem Rasen zurück und blickten dem Helikopter hinterher. Rupert war der erste, der wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. „Der Rettungsdienst braucht etwa 20 Minuten hierher… dann müsste auch bald endlich die Feuerwehr hier eintreffen und sie Mister Hempsong nehmen jetzt auch eine von den Decken. Sie hätten auch mitfliegen sollen.“ Thomas hatte gar nicht daran gedacht. „Lass nur, ich will mich nicht anstellen wie ein kleines Mädchen. Kann ich hier irgendwas helfen?“ „Jetzt gerade können wir nur warten. Mr. Hudson, wie schlimm ist es, was meinen sie?“ Mr. Hudson schaute zum Haus, dann auf Rupert. „Wenn ich es richtig einschätze, dann hat Miss Xenia ihr Labor komplett gesprengt. Die Decke ist heruntergekommen und eine Stichflamme ist durch‘s Haus gerast. Einige Flammen konnte ich mit Löschschaum eindämmen. Da das Haus zumeist aus Bruchstein besteht und die Holzvertäfelungen längst früheren Experimenten zum Opfer gefallen sind, könnten wir Glück im Unglück haben.“ Thomas sah zum Haus herüber. Mr. Hudson hatte möglicherweise Recht. Noch immer stieg Qualm auf, aber man sah kaum rote Flammen lodern. Vielleicht fand das Feuer nicht genug Nahrung, um sich auf weitere Gebäudeteile auszubreiten. Endlich konnte man auch die Sirene der Feuerwehr hören. Zum Glück gab es keine weiteren Explosionen. Was immer Xenia im Labor aufbewahrte, war offenbar entweder feuerfest verwahrt, denn immerhin gab es in dem alten Haus auch einen alten Pulverkeller, oder bereits vollständig verbrannt.   
Als die Feuerwehr eintraf, lief Rupert den Männern sofort entgegen und zeigte ihnen den Brunnen im Hof und die Pumpe für die Wasserversorgung. Klar, dachte Thomas, wenn es hier eins gibt, dann reichlich Grundwasser. Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass der junge Mann sich wie ein Held aus einer Oper hervortat. Und ein ganz klein bisschen kam sich Thomas nun vor wie die gerettete Jungfrau in Nöten. Wenn er dann auch noch einen Jeep reparieren könnte, dann wäre er doch wirklich perfekt… oder?


	10. Blaue Augen

Kap. 10 

Eisblaue Augen waren das erste was sie wieder sah, als sie die Augen öffnete. Atmen viel ihr schwer. Sie hatte das Gefühl jeder Atemzug würde ihre Lunge in Brand setzen. Denken war schier unmöglich. Jemand streichelte ihre Hand. Der Mund zu den Augen, stellte ihr Fragen, die sie nicht verstand. Sie wollte antworten, aber sprechen war noch schwerer als atmen. Sie begann einfach nur still zu beobachten. Eine Sauerstoffmaske hing über ihrem Gesicht. Sie wollte sie abnehmen, um besser atmen zu können. Kurz bevor ihre Hand die Maske erreichte schloss sich eine Hand fest um ihr Handgelenk. Der Mann dem die blauen Augen gehörten schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte zurückschütteln. Ihr war als würde ihr Gehirn mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand gedonnert werden. Ihr wurde schlecht.   
Adams Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als seine Tochter die Augen öffnete. Er hielt immer noch ihre mittlerweile einbandagierte Hand. Zum Glück war sie nicht mehr ohnmächtig, er hatte schon gedacht sie verloren zu haben. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke, den er nun als eher unwahrscheinlich abstempeln konnte. Erst wollte sie sich die Sauerstoffmaske abnehmen und dann ist ihr schlecht geworden. Beide Male hätte er ihr geholfen, aber der Notarzt war schneller. Er richtete sie auf und stützte sie während sie in eine Nierenschale erbrach. Da sie in der Zeit keine Sauerstoffmaske tragen konnte viel sie danach wieder in Ohnmacht. Überhaupt während der gesamten Zeit hatte sie ihn nicht einmal angeschaut. Mr. Terville erklärte ihm, das Xenias Werte im Moment, keine Narkose wie bei Penelope zuließen. Dennoch legte er auch ihr eine Infusion gegen die Schmerzen an. Sie würden abwarten müssen. Er ginge davon aus, dass sie operiert werden müsse, da sie einige komplizierte Brüche haben könnte, oder innere Blutungen. Eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung habe sie mit Sicherheit. Auch schien er an der Explosionsursache interessiert. „Ich nehme an, dass eins ihrer Experimente schiefgegangen ist, sie ist Chemikerin müssen sie wissen. Leider hört sie nicht auf zu experimentieren, egal was ich sage auf mich hört sie nicht“ beklagte sich Adam. 

Penelope lag neben Xenia, jedoch kam Adam nicht an sie heran, der Gang zwischen den beiden war Mr. Terville vorbehalten. Nachdem Xenia wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen war, begann der Notarzt, vorsichtig den Holzsplitter aus dem Oberarm zu operieren. Fünf Zentimeter hatte sich der daumenbreite Splitter ins Fleisch gebohrt und dabei einige Muskeln durchtrennt. Als erfahrener Unfallchirurg nähte er so viele Muskeln wie möglich wieder zusammen. Und vernähte daraufhin sorgfältig das Loch. Zum Schluss klebte er noch ein Pflaster über die Naht. Während der gesamten Zeit beobachtete Adam ihn dabei und wäre nur zu gerne aufgestanden, um auch Penelopes Hand zu halten.   
Diesmal nahm sie zuerst die Rotorengeräusche des Helikopters wahr, indem sie sich befinden musste. Ihr war immer noch schwummerig. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das gleichmäßige Atmen. Plötzlich bewegte sich ihre Liege, sie riss die Augen auf und wollte intervenieren, konnte sich aber gar nicht mehr bewegen. Ihr Vater stand schon außerhalb des Helikopters und wartete auf sie. Neben ihr schlief Penelope. An Ihrer Seite stand der Mann mit den blauen Augen und dem braunen Haar und half den Rettungsassistenten die Liege vorsichtig, aber dennoch schnell aus dem Helikopter zu befördern. „Sofort Röntgen lassen und schon mal einen Operationssaal vorbereiten. Wenn sie uns die nächsten zehn Minuten wach bleibt, können wir sie besser operieren, also aufpassen.“ Anstatt sie zu begleiten blieb er beim Rettungshubschrauber, merkwürdig.   
Adam saß an Penelopes Bett, sie schlief immer noch. Die Geräte summten und in regelmäßigen Abständen piepte das EKG. Intensivstationen waren ihm immer etwas unheimlich. Gerade des Nachts, nur mit diesem Restlicht überm Bett, das er nicht ausschalten wollte, weil es im komplett Dunkeln nur noch unheimlicher war, musste er immer an die Wochen denken, die er selbst dort gelegen hatte. Mr. Terville hatte ihm versprochen dafür zu sorgen, dass beide Frauen in ein Zimmer kämen und ihn mit Penelope mitgeschickt, zumal er sowieso nicht ins OP dürfe. Jetzt hoffte er, dass die Operation gut verlief und er seine Tochter heile wieder bekommen würde. Er betrachtete Penelopes Hand in seiner, schön und warm war sie. Penelope lag ganz friedlich da. Ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig und trotz der befremdlichen Maske in ihrem Gesicht, schien ihr Anblick in zu beruhigen. Sanft strich er durch ihr schulterlanges, leicht gelocktes, dunkelblondes Haar und begann leise eine Melodie zu summen.  
Innerhalb weniger Minuten war der Brand gelöscht. Wesentlich länger dauerte es, bis die Feuerwehr sich sicher war, das die Männer ohne Gefahr das Haus betreten konnten. Mr. Hudson machte Fotos für die Versicherung und begutachtete den Schaden. Alles in allem fand er, waren sie noch mal mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Gut Labor und Festsaal waren zerstört, aber sonst war das Haus weitestgehend verschont geblieben.   
Thomas marschierte planlos im Salon auf und ab. Er wollte helfen, wusste aber nicht wie und er musste morgen Nachmittag in London sein. Irgendwie musste er es ohne Penelope nach London schaffen. Bestimmt hatte sie eine Rauchvergiftung und der Arm sah auch nicht sonderlich schön aus. Es klopfte an der Tür und Rupert trat ein. Schüchtern fragte er, ob Thomas mit ihnen in der Küche zu Abend essen wolle, oder lieber hier im Salon. Froh über die Ablenkung folgte er Rupert in die Küche. Mr. Hudson hatte den Überblick behalten und half einen Schlachtplan aufzustellen. Rupert würde in den frühen Morgenstunden zum Jeep gehen und versuchen ihn zu reparieren, während er versuchen wollte schon mal die ersten Handwerker kommen zu lassen. Thomas solle solange packen, wenn er mit seiner Tasche fertig sei, würde er für Penelope, Xenia und Adam das Nötigste zusammen packen, schließlich gehöre man spätestens nach diesen Ereignissen zur Familie. Sollte Rupert den Jeep nicht reparieren können würden sie den Range Rover nehmen und vorher noch in Exeter im Krankenhaus anhalten um die Sachen abzugeben. Wenig später schlief Thomas beruhigt ein.


	11. Thomas und Rupert?

Kapitel 11 

In der Nacht hatte Thomas einen seltsamen Traum. Er lief durch das Moor. Aber nicht so, wie er normalerweise lief. Diesmal schien er ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben, auf das er sich zubewegte. Mit sicheren Schritten und auf einem Pfad, der ihm irgendwie vertraut schien. Auch war er diesmal nicht allein, das konnte er ganz deutlich spüren. Da war noch jemand und er wollte schauen wer das war, aber in dem Moment verblasste der Traum und vor Schreck wachte Thomas auf. Wer war das im Traum? Er spürte deutlich, dass im Traum jemand seine Hand gehalten hatte. Von dem seltsamen Traum bewegt, stand Thomas auf und ging hinüber zum Balkon und trat heraus. Es war noch immer Nacht. Über dem Moor lag nur eine dunkle Stille. So ein Unsinn, dachte Thomas, ich gehe wieder schlafen und morgen früh gehe ich wie geplant mit Rupert zum Jeep. Mit Rupert. Was wenn es Rupert gewesen war, im Traum? Thomas war sich eigentlich sicher, dass jemand wie er allein für seine Kunst lebte. Das war ihm immer das Wichtigste. Immer fand er es nur lästig, wenn jemand zu spät zu den Proben erschien, weil er oder sie gerade verliebt waren oder Liebeskummer hatten. Das ständige Liebesgeplänkel, die ständigen Tuscheleien im Theater, wer gerade mit wem, warum und wieso…. Das alles hatte Thomas nicht mal ein müdes Lächeln abgerungen. Hatte es ihn einfach noch nie getroffen, weil er noch nie daran gedacht hatte, dass es für ihn ein anderer Mann sein müsste?   
Rupert war ohne Zweifel attraktiv. Mit seiner direkten Art, sehr ehrlich und irgendwie Lausbubenhaft, obwohl er natürlich ein kräftiger, ausgewachsener Mann war. Und dann sein schwarzes Haar, die dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen, … Je intensiver Thomas nun an ihn dachte, desto sicherer wurde sich Thomas seiner bisher unentdeckten Gefühle. Aber wie sollte man die Sache bloß angehen? Im Theater wäre es keine Frage. Man fragt einfach die Garderobiere oder den Make-up Artist. Sicherlich würden die wissen, ob sich jemand für Frauen oder Männer interessierte. Hier konnte er schlecht Mr. Hudson fragen… Thomas beschloss, die Sache praktisch anzugehen. Egal wie es am Morgen um den Jeep stand, er würde darauf bestehen, dass er sich nicht zutraute, allein, also ohne Rupert nach London zu fahren. So dumm, wie er sich bisher angestellt hatte, würde der Wildhüter keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Und einmal mit ihm in London, würde Thomas ihn als Dank natürlich zu seiner Vorstellung einladen. Dann müsste Thomas hinterher nur noch die üblichen Experten um ihre Einschätzung bitten. Sein Pianist würde es sicherlich wissen, Joyce würde mit ihm singen, die hatte dafür eine exzellente Antenne… ja so würde es gehen. Mit seinem brillianten Plan ging Thomas wieder ins Bett und versuchte seinen Traum fortzusetzen.  
Outtakes: In einem anderen Teil des Hauses schlief Rupert tief und fest. Er war todmüde gewesen, nachdem er erst diesen Amerikaner durchs Moor verfolgt, dann aus dem Moor gezogen und dann auch noch die Löscharbeiten mit koordiniert hatte. Nach den Löscharbeiten hatten sie gemeinsam in der Küche zu Abend gegessen. Rupert hatte ständig versucht, den Amerikaner nicht zu auffällig zu beobachten. An den Schläfen zeigte sich bei Thomas das erste grau in seinen dunklen Locken. Rupert war noch nie mit einem älteren Mann zusammen gewesen. In der Schule war er in einen Jungen verknallt, der aber ganz klar kein Interesse für ihn hatte. Soccer und Mädchen- alles klar. Rupert war schlau genug gewesen, sich von dem keine Tracht Prügel einzufangen. Nach der Schule war Rupert für drei Jahre in Exeter gewesen, um dort seine Ausbildung zu beginnen, die Mr. Forster für ihn bezahlt hatte. Mr. Forster hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass Rupert eine Grundausbildung beim Militär erhielt. Die Zeit beim Militär war fürchterlich gewesen. Rupert wollte sich um Tiere kümmern und sich in Greyfield Manor nützlich machen. Er wollte nicht lernen, wie man auf Menschen zielt, oder wie man sie quält, wenn sie nicht der Norm entsprachen. Einmal wurde ein anderer Rekrut geteert und gefedert. Rupert konnte sich denken wieso. Endlich ging er für ein Jahr nach Australien, um praktische Erfahrung bei den Rangern zu sammeln. Hier verliebte er sich wohl zum ersten Mal. Der Typ hieß Clive und kam aus irgendeinem Nest im australischen Outback. Gemeinsam erlebten sie vier wundervolle Monate, in denen sie sich küssten und ein paar harmlose Dinge ausprobierten. Dann musste Rupert zurück nach England und wäre fast geblieben, doch Clive sollte unbedingt eine Farmerstochter heiraten, damit sich der Landbesitz ihrer Familien vergrößerte. Clive sollte nie erfahren, dass es Rupert damals verdammt ernst gewesen war. Zurück in Greyfield bemerkten alle, vor allem Adam, dass irgendetwas mit Rupert passiert war. Ein lebenshungriger Junge war gegangen, ein ernster, verschlossener junger Mann kam zurück. Er kümmerte sich um alles und jeden, redete aber über nichts und niemanden. Adam hatte es ein paar Mal versucht, beschloss dann aber abzuwarten, bis Rupert zu ihm kommen würde. Adam verstand nur allzu gut, wie es war, wenn einen das Schicksal in die dunkelsten und tiefsten Winkel verschlägt….


	12. Nach der Explosion ist vor...

Kap. 12 

Brian Terville schaute noch mal bei den beiden Patientinnen vorbei. Er hatte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden operiert und wollte sich hinlegen, sobald er sich sicher war, dass es dieser Verrückten gut ging. Hätte sie den Reiterhelm nicht aufgehabt, wäre sie mit Sicherheit tot gewesen. Auch sonst war sie mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen, die zwei angebrochenen Rippen, hatten die Lunge nicht gravierend beschädigt und auch sonst waren die inneren Organe nicht weiter verletzt. Die etlichen Prellungen und Hämatome fand er nicht erwähnenswert. Allerdings würde er nochmal ein Gespräch mit ihr suchen, um wenigstens zu versuchen, sie von einem weiteren selbstmörderischen Experiment abzuhalten, auch wenn man die meisten Patienten mit solchen Gesprächen nicht erreichte. Einige der Narben würde sie für immer behalten. Vielleicht konnte er sie überzeugen, dass sie eine Mahnung seien.   
Miss Forster lag schlafend am Fenster, die Sauerstoffmaske ordnungsgemäß auf Mund und Nase. Das EKG war auch gut. Als er weiter ins Zimmer trat, fand er Miss Karlssons Bett quasi doppelt belegt. Wer konnte es Mr. Forster verübeln, nachdem die beiden Frauen beinahe ums Leben gekommen waren. Er besorgte noch eine Wolldecke und legte sie über den halb sitzenden, halb liegenden Mr. Foster.  
„Ach nein, sowas! Deswegen willst du plötzlich die Scheidung? Die hast du doch bestimmt narkotisiert, damit du sie ins Bett gekriegt hast. Dich würde doch schon aus ästhetischen Gründen niemand mit der Kneifzange anfassen. Du Monster, fickst dich hier durch fremde Betten und deine Tochter muss zuschauen? Was hast du unserer Tochter überhaupt angetan? Lässt einfach das Haus hochgehen, schau dir mal die Bilder an. Ich bin beinahe gestorben vor Kummer.“ Eine Zeitung wurde ihm in den Nacken geschlagen und er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Dabei fuhr er mit seiner rechten Hand abrupt durch Penelopes Haare, die aufschreckte und mit ihrem Kopf gegen seinen schlug. Das tat weh. Penelope legte sich vorsichtig wieder hin und verfolgte gespannt das Geschehen. Mit wem sollte Adam geschlafen haben? Mit ihr? Schön wär‘s. „Zoffie, sei doch bitte nicht so laut“ entgegnete er plötzlich hellwach und fügte leise hinzu: „Deine von dir ach so geliebte Tochter, schläft und versucht sich von der, von ihr selbst herbeigeführten Explosion zu erholen. Außerdem, bist du es doch, die hier mit allem und jedem in die Kiste springt. Falls es dich interessiert, deinem Bastard geht es gut bei uns.“ Auch wenn er leise sprach entging Penelope der scharfe Ton in seiner Stimme nicht. Auch die Wortwahl wich von dem sonst so konformen Englisch ab.   
Bewegungen gingen vom Fensterbett aus. Die Hand tastete sich zur Sauerstoffmaske und Adam wollte aufspringen, um seine Tochter davon abzuhalten, sich wieder in Ohnmacht zu befördern. Doch Zoffie war schneller, sie setzte sich gekonnt einfach auf das Bett und begann Xenia zu streicheln und Wörter zu flüstern, wie: „Mama ist ja da, Papa kann dir nichts mehr tun. Du bist in Sicherheit“ Sie warf ihm ein verächtliches Grinsen zu. Er wollte aufstehen und Zoffie einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen. All diese verdammten Jahre tauchte sie nicht einmal in seinem Leben auf, kümmerte sich nicht ein einziges Mal um ihre gemeinsame Tochter. Nur jetzt, wo er endlich den Mut gefasst hatte, sich von seiner Fast-Mörderin scheiden zu lassen, fing sie an sich einzumischen und machte einen auf beste Mutter der Welt. Eine Hand in seiner hielt ihn zurück und zog ihn näher zu sich. „Wer ist das?“, fragte Penelope, die mittlerweile auch gut ohne Maske atmen konnte. „Meine verlogene Noch-Ehefrau“ lautete die Antwort. Verwunderung und Bestürzung breitete sich in Penelope aus. War seine Frau nicht tot?   
Eine ihr unbekannte Stimme flüsterte ihr Worte zu und eine fremde Hand streichelte sie. Die Stimme behauptete, sie sei ihre Mutter und dass ihr Vater schuld an all dem war. Alles an das sie sich erinnern konnte waren die blauen Augen des Mannes, der sie gerettet hatte. Sie versuchte sich weiter zu konzentrieren und gleichzeitig die Hand loszuwerden. War sie nicht unten im Labor gewesen und wollte gerade den Wasserstoff abstellen, als sie dabei mit dem Arm das Mehl umschmiss und stand da nicht auch ein Brenner? Woran auch immer ihr Vater schuld sein sollte, an der Explosion bestimmt nicht. Ah, ihr Kopf. Konnte diese dämliche Hand sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Sie öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen wer sie belästigte. Sie musste zweimal heftig atmen. Ihr saß eine Frau gegenüber, deren Gesichtszüge den ihrigen verdammt ähnlich sahen. Sie schrie auf und wollte sich weiter weg setzten, aber ihr tat alles weh. Ihr Blutdruck stieg gewaltig an. „Adam! Hilfe! Daddy! Wo bist du? Wer ist das?“ schrie sie unaufhörlich, auch wenn das ganze durch diese dämliche Maske verzerrt wurde. Kurz darauf stand Ihr Vater neben ihr und wies die Frau an, sie solle doch bitte gehen und sie in Frieden lassen. Schließlich habe sie sich all die Jahre weder für ihre Tochter noch für ihren Bastard interessiert. Hatte die Frau recht mit ihrer Behauptung sie sei ihre Mutter? Es war ihr im Moment egal. Sie wollte, dass dieses Gespenst verschwand, sie hatte nie eine Mutter gehabt. Sie war gestorben, bei dem Autounfall, den ihr Vater damals, als sie gerade mal drei Monate alt war, nur knapp überlebt hatte. „Meine Mutter ist tot! Papa, Hilfe! Ein Gespenst!“ Das Gerät neben Ihr begann wie wild zu piepen. Sie schlug soweit es ging um sich.   
Verzweifelt versuchte Adam seine Tochter festzuhalten. Überall waren Kabel und Schläuche. Die panische Schnappatmung machte ihn ganz nervös, sie musste sich ausruhen. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft sich über ihr zu positionieren, ohne auf sie zu fallen. Er wollte sie festhalten und fing sich ein, zwei heftige Hiebe im Gesicht ein, bevor er ihre Fäuste zu fassen bekam. Gerade in diesem Moment kamen eine aufgebrachte Krankenschwester und ein Pfleger hinein, der Pfleger zerrte ihn von seiner Tochter herunter und wollte ihn hinauswerfen. Nachdem Zoffie eine haarsträubende Geschichte erzählte. Er sei urplötzlich und völlig grundlos wie ein Besessener auf seine Tochter losgegangen. Penelope wollte intervenieren, doch niemand beachtete sie, sodass Adam aus dem Zimmer entfernt wurde. Zoffie wartete bis die Pfleger gegangen waren und setzte sich noch zwei Minuten an Xenias Bett, die mittlerweile nur noch leise wimmerte und die Welt nicht mehr sehen wollte. Im Gehen wandte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal um und schenkte Penelope lächelnd und winkend ihre letzten Worte: „Bis zum nächsten Mal Bitch.“


	13. Wer einmal lügt, dem glaubt man nicht und wenn er auch die Wahrheit spricht

Kapitel 13   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfaB8idv4zs  
Adam musste einsehen, dass es keine Sinn hatte, sich gegen den Rausschmiss zu wehren. Es würde nur dazu führen, dass man auch noch die Polizei hinzuholte und dann gäbe es schon den ersten Skandal als Appetithäppchen für die Presse, bevor die noch größere Katastrophe bekannt würde. Wenn man Adam eines von klein auf beigebracht hatte, dann, dass man nichts tat, was den Familiennamen in Verruf bringen konnte. Was für ein Hohn. Eine Bitterkeit stieg in Adam hoch, die ihm körperlich Übelkeit bereitete. Er brauchte frische Luft. Draußen war es in der Tat frisch und kalt, sodass Adam den Kragen an seinem Mantel aufstellte und begann, ziellos durch die Straßen zu laufen. Es begann zu regnen. Auch das war ihm recht, denn so konnte man die Tränen der Wut auf seinem Gesicht nicht sehen.  
Endlich konnte er sich etwas zusammennehmen und beschloss, einfach die Wahrheit zu gestehen. Auch wenn sie niemand glauben würde. Er ging also in ein Cafe` und bat die Kellnerin um einen Americano mit zwei Stück Zucker, etwas Papier und einen Kugelschreiber. Wo sollte er bloß anfangen? 

Meine liebste Xenia,

was ich dir schreiben muss, wird dir nicht gefallen, aber ich kann all das nicht länger für mich behalten, denn es beginnt, dein Leben zu vergiften, wie es meins vergiftet hat.   
Als mein Vater mir sagte, dass ich heiraten müsse, war ich jünger als du es jetzt bist und deine Mutter war nicht mehr als ein Mädchen, dass ich auf den gesellschaftlichen Festen, die mein Vater regelmäßig gab, gesehen hatte. Ich konnte mit diesen Festen nichts anfangen. Es ging stets nur darum zu repräsentieren und zu zeigen was man hat und wer man ist. Und es war alles nur Lug und Trug. Mein Vater hatte das Vermögen der Familie längst an der Börse verspekuliert. Meine Mutter ertrug das schon lange nicht mehr und begann immer mehr zu trinken. Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Um schnell zu Geld zu kommen, begann mein Vater auch noch im großen Stil mit Glückspiel. Jedes Wochenende verbrachte er in Brighton und meine Mutter und ich mochten uns nicht ausmalen, welche Gesellschaft er dort suchte. Schließlich sah er die Lösung seiner finanziellen Probleme in der Heirat mit deiner Mutter. Ihre Familie hatte das Geld, unsere hatte den Titel. Alles würde perfekt aussehen.   
Damals dachte ich vor allem an meine Mutter. Es würde ihr besser gehen, wenn ich tat, was mein Vater verlangte und Zoffie Poacher war ein wunderhübsches Mädchen. Sie schien auch sehr angetan von mir zu sein. Warum sollte es nicht funktionieren? Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen war die Hochzeit arrangiert und ich brachte nicht den Mut auf, meinem Vater zu widersprechen. Zoffie ihrerseits setzte alles daran, mich zu umgarnen und es gelang ihr auch. Die ersten Wochen waren wir unzertrennlich, doch schon bald, ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben, war alles für Zoffie nicht mehr neu und aufregend. Sie wollte immer wieder nach Brighton oder London „was erleben“. Dann wurde sie schwanger und machte mir Vorwürfe, weil sie nun nicht mehr machen könne was sie wolle und bald ihre Figur ruiniert sei. Ich war zu naiv damals und glaubte, wenn ich ihr ihre Freiheit ließe, dann würde alles gut. Aber so war es nicht. Schließlich bestanden unsere Väter darauf, dass Zoffie bis zur Geburt im Haus bliebe, danach sei ihre Pflicht erfüllt. Mit ihr im Haus hielt ich es nicht mehr darin aus. Sie suchte stets nach Worten, die mich verletzen sollten. Ich hoffte natürlich, dass dies alles vorüber ginge, wenn das Baby da wäre und war überglücklich als du kamst. Doch Zoffie benahm sich danach schlimmer als zuvor. Schließlich war mir klar, dass sie in Brighton, London und wer weiß wo noch, Affären hatte. Sie machte auch kein Geheimnis daraus, ich hätte doch wohl nicht geglaubt, dass sie mich meinetwegen geheiratet hätte.   
Für meinen Vater kam eine Scheidung damals nicht in Frage. Einer von beiden muss sich dabei schuldig bekennen und wenn in der Presse auftauchte, dass meine Frau mich ständig betrog, dann wäre das ein Skandal, den man unbedingt vermeiden müsste. Also nahm ich mir vor, Zoffie um deinetwillen zu bitten, sich zurückzunehmen. Ich fuhr nach London und wunderte mich, dass sie tatsächlich bereit war, mit mir zurück zu fahren. Im Wagen erklärte sie mir dann warum. Sie war schwanger und wusste nicht, welcher ihrer Liebhaber es gewesen sei. Ich müsste das Kind als meines anerkennen… Das wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall. Es ging mir dabei nicht um das unschuldige Kind. Ich dachte nur, dass ich so nicht leben wollte, mit immer neuen Lügen. Das sagte ich ihr so. Es sei mir egal, ich würde diese Lüge nicht tragen. Da fasste sie plötzlich ins Lenkrad, sodass der Wagen von der Straße abkam und im Graben liegen blieb. Während ich ohnmächtig war, nutze sie die Gelegenheit und muss wohl vorgehabt haben, mich umzubringen, denn als ich zu mir kam sah ich, wie sie das ausgelaufene Benzin entzündete. Ich habe nur überlebt, weil ich schnell genug aus dem Wagen kam und mich brennend zu Boden warf, um die Flammen zu löschen. Aber das war noch immer nicht das Ende. Als ihr klar wurde, dass ich überlebt hatte, kam sie zu mir. Erst dachte ich, sie wolle mir nun den Rest geben, doch nun hatte sie einen anderen Plan. Wir würden sagen, dass sie im Wagen umgekommen und verbrannt sei. So wäre ich sie los. Natürlich müsste ich ihr monatlich Geld zukommen lassen, aber sie würde mich nie wieder belästigen und niemand würde erfahren, was wirklich geschehen war. Um sie loszuwerden hätte ich alles getan und so stimmte ich diesem Wahnsinn zu. Sie verschwand sofort in die Dunkelheit und ich schleppte mich zur Straße.   
Dies, liebste Xenia, ist der Grund, warum wir dich in dem Glauben ließen, deine Mutter sei in jener Nacht umgekommen. Bitte versuch zu verstehen, dass ich glaubte, dies sei das Beste für dich. Diese Frau, die heute zu dir kam, ist es nicht wehrt, dass du sie Mutter nennst.   
Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, bin ich bereits zu einem Anwalt gegangen, um endlich die Scheidung einzureichen. Ein einfacher Bluttest wird genügen, um zu beweisen, wer sie ist.   
Werde bald gesund, alles wird gut,  
dein Vater

Der zweite Brief an Penelope war deutlich kürzer.

Liebe Penelope,  
vor zwei Tagen erst bist du in mein Leben getreten und auch wenn du es nicht weißt, so hast du es doch wesentlich verändert. Für dich will ich versuchen, ein besserer Mensch zu werden als ich es war und endlich die Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen. Ich erwarte nichts, aber erhoffe alles.   
Dein Adam Forster


	14. Eine Wahrheit zuviel

Kap. 14 

Penelope saß in ihrem Bett und versuchte die Geschehnisse des frühen Morgens zu verarbeiten. Adam musste die ganze Nacht bei ihr gewesen sein. Noch jetzt, so schien es ihr, fühlte sie seine Hand in ihrer. Sie hatte versucht die Schwestern davon zu überzeugen, dass Adam nur versucht hatte seine Tochter ruhig zu stellen, aber die wollten ihr einfach nicht glauben. Xenia schlief wieder, nachdem sie irgendeine Infusion bekommen hatte. Adam war verheiratet und seine Frau war definitiv nicht tot. Im Gegenteil, sie schien bedrohlich lebendig, wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Merkwürdig, hatte Xenia nicht erzählt ihre Mutter sei bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen? Ein heftiges Klopfen ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Herein!“ nichts tat sich, es klopfte noch mal. Bestürzt musste sie feststellen, dass es nicht an der Tür klopfte. Da stand jemand am Fenster und wollte herein. Sie wollte klingeln, hielt jedoch inne. Draußen vorm Fenster stand Adam und zog zwei, mehr oder weniger sorgfältig geknickte Blätter aus seiner Jackentasche. Langsam versuchte sie aufzustehen, ohne sich in den Kabeln zu verheddern. Adams Erscheinung hatte etwas von einem Ritter, der sich todesmutig für seine Geliebte in Lebensgefahr begab. Er musste seine Tochter wirklich sehr lieben. Das Fenster ließ sich nur Kippen, schließlich lag ihr Zimmer verdammt hoch und wie in allen Krankenhäusern gab es auch hier Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Aus dem Fenster fallende Patienten konnte man sich nicht erlauben. Wortlos reichte er ihr die Blätter. Offensichtlich waren es Briefe. Auf dem einen Stand für Xenia, den legte sie erstmal beiseite. Der andere war für sie. Er hatte ihr einen Brief geschrieben, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sofort begann sie zu lesen. Konnte es sein, dass es ihm ähnlich ging wie ihr. Sie schaute auf, um zu sehen, ob sie noch mehr Hinweise in seinem Gesicht finden würde, doch der Mann am Fenster war verschwunden.   
Es klopfte und quasi im selben Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Mr. Terville marschierte mit zwei Patientenbögen unter dem Arm ins Zimmer. „Guten Morgen, haben Sie gut geschlafen? Ich würde gern Visite machen, Herr Forster, wenn es Sie nicht stört würde ich Sie gerne vor die Tür...“ er brach mitten im Satz ab. „Wo ist denn ihr Freund?“ fragte er Penelope verwundert. Langsam kam sie nicht mehr mit, jeder unterstellte ihr eine Beziehung zu Adam zu haben, einem Mann, den sie erst seit wenigen Tagen kannte und seitdem so gut wie nie gesehen hatte. Leise erklärte sie ihm was heute Morgen passiert war und was sie aus Xenias Brief verstanden hatte. „Wir müssen es ihr schonend beibringen.“ meinte sie. Kopfschüttelnd entgegnete ihr der Arzt: „Noch so eine Aktion, wie vorhin verkraftet sie nicht.“ In diesem Moment kamen erste Geräusche vom Nachbarbett und etwas das sich so anhörte wie: „Wo ist Daddy?“  
Kurz darauf hatte Xenia den Brief gefunden. Tränen der Wut und der Trauer flossen ihr über das Gesicht. All die Jahre hatte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als eine Mutter zu haben. All die langen Jahre hatte ihr Vater ihr erzählt, dass sie tragischerweise ums Leben gekommen war und er sie genauso vermissen würde wie sie. Lügen, alles nichts weiter als Lügen. Sie hätte so viele schöne Momente mit ihrer Mutter erleben können. Alle Kinder in ihrer Grundschulklasse hatten eine Mutter, die ihnen die Schulbrote schmierte und sie bis nach vorne an die Eingangstür brachte, mit ihren Kindern an Basteltagen zusammen Weihnachtsdekoration bastelte oder über die offenen Schürfwunden pustete. Die Tränen flossen immer schneller. Jemand nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu halten, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, sie wollte weg. Sie wollte ihren Vater zur Rede stellen, ihn anschreien und beschimpfen, sie wollte ihre Mutter kennenlernen und die Wahrheit auch aus ihrem Mund hören. Wer sonst konnte ihr sagen, ob die Geschichte wahr war oder nur ein weiteres Märchen. Die Blutprobe wollte sie auch machen, wobei die Ähnlichkeiten auch so kaum zu übersehen gewesen waren. Wie konnte sie nur glauben es handelte sich um ein Gespenst. Die Umarmung wurde fester, doch im Gegensatz zu den Streicheleinheiten ihrer Mutter, verspürte sie nicht den Drang sich zu wehren. Gegenteiliges war der Fall, immer näher wollte sie den Körper an sich spüren, er konnte sie gar nicht fest genug halten. Bitte nicht loslassen. Sie konnte seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag hören. Langsam versuchte sie sich nur auf den Herzschlag zu konzentrieren. Ihr Atem ging immer gleichmäßiger, bis ihr Schluchzen schließlich verebbte. Loslassen kam nicht in Frage.   
Der Kittel des Arztes war Tränen getränkt, als er versuchte sich von ihr zu lösen klammerte sie sich weiter an ihm fest. Beruhigend redete er weiter auf sie ein, eine Hand an ihrem Kopf, die andere um die Taille, ihren Kopf an seine Brust gepresst. Was auch immer dieses Mädchen machte, es tat ihm gut. Niemals hätte er sich zu einer Patientin gesetzt, um sie zu trösten, aber sobald Miss Forster anfing zu weinen, konnte er gar nicht anders als zu ihr hin zu eilen. Er wollte sie retten, immer und immer wieder. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein junger Mann mit Blumen kam herein. Nun beeilte er sich aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Wenn das ihr Freund war, würde es bestimmt zu Auseinandersetzungen kommen. Familienangehörigen wollte er lieber nicht zu nahe kommen. Einmal ist er von einem Russen verprügelt worden, nur weil er seiner Tochter eine Spritze geben wollte. Das brauchte er nicht nochmal.  
Xenia konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, so schnell war ihr geliebter Arzt mit den blauen Augen verschwunden. Dafür stand Tom da. Mit einem wunderschönen Blumenstrauß und erklärte er sei sofort losgefahren, nachdem er die Zeitung aufgeschlagen habe. Er platzierte die Blumen in einer Vase auf dem Tisch, setzte sich zu ihr auf‘s Bett und stellte ihr etliche Fragen. Sie antwortete auf keine einzige und dachte wieder über den Brief nach. Alles um sie herum schien zu verschwinden. Nur das Bild ihrer Mutter blieb im Kopf. „Ich muss hier raus“, stellte sie fest. Verwundert sah Tom sie an, auch Penelope machte große Augen. „Ich will meine Mutter finden. So schnell wie möglich. Es ist mir egal was der Arzt sagt. Allein schaff ich das aber nicht.“ Tom erklärte sich bereit ihr bei der Suche zu helfen und sie auf der Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus zu tragen. Er sei mit dem Auto gekommen. Kurzerhand suchte er ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte sie anziehen, da sie immer noch ihr OP-Hemd trug. Xenia lehnte erst ab, schaffte es aber nicht allein. Nachdem sie einigermaßen angezogen war, versuchten sie so viel Kabel wie möglich loszuwerden. Die Infusion im Schoß klammerte sie sich an Tom, der wie ein Irrer Richtung Fahrstuhl raste und dabei das Schwesternzimmer mied. Ihr ganzer Körper war von Schmerzen durchzogen, aber der Wunsch nach Klarheit war stärker.   
Kurz darauf standen zwei Schwestern und ein Pfleger in einem verwaisten Zimmer auf der Intensivstation.


	15. Tschitty Tschitty Bang Bang

Kaptitel 15   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-UUZnxaoPA

Rupert war das frühe Aufstehen gewohnt und ging schon kurz nach Sonnenaufgang in die Küche, um Proviant für Thomas‘ Fahrt nach London einzupacken. Er packte reichlich ein, denn Thomas war groß und kräftig und würde bestimmt nicht essen wie ein Spatz. Gleich darauf kam auch schon Mr. Hudson, um das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Er schien dieselbe Idee gehabt zu haben, denn er machte sich daran die doppelte Menge an Rührei und Bacon vorzubereiten. Thomas, wie sich herausstellte, zeigte nur ein höfliches Interesse am typisch Englischen Frühstück und fragte vorsichtig nach, ob es nicht Peanutbutter gäbe und ob noch etwas von dem Pie da wäre. „Auch das noch, dachte Rupert. Ein ganz süßer…“ Er nahm sich vor, noch reichlich Schokolade und Kekse miteinzupacken.   
Thomas hätte gern die Gelegenheit genutzt, ein wenig zu plaudern. Vor Konzerten war er immer etwas nervös. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht allen auf die Stimmung schlug. Mr. Hudson hatte bereits mit dem Krankenhaus in Exeter telefoniert, man wollte ihm jedoch keine Auskunft geben, da er nicht zur Familie gehöre. Rupert ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er so eine Aussage nicht gelten lassen würde. „Sobald Mr. Hempsong mit dem Jeep unterwegs ist, nehme ich den Rover nach Exeter und rücke denen ihren Kopf zurecht. Was bilden die sich ein, über Familie zu wissen. Die müssen erstmal versuchen, mich wieder loszuwerden…“ Thomas bemerkte sehr wohl, dass hier wohl ein wunder Punkt lag. Was konnte das bloß sein?   
Schließlich hatten sie alles beisammen und die Zeit drängte. Vorbei an den ersten Arbeitern aus dem Dorf, fuhren sie mit Adams Rover zu der Stelle, wo Penelope und Thomas den Jeep zurückgelassen hatten. Rupert kannte sich offenbar gut mit Autos aus. Er öffnete die Motorhaube und fing sofort an, sich um den Keilriehmen zu kümmern. Thomas ging das deutlich zu schnell. Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten, dann ließ Rupert den Wagen an, der noch dazu schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen.   
Es war jetzt oder nie. „Hören Sie das?“ wollte Thomas wissen. „Was denn?“ Thomas wusste nicht so recht. Er kannte sich ja nun überhaupt nicht aus. „Na da ist doch ganz deutlich ein komische Geräusch. Hier kann man es hören!“ Rupert stieg ließ den Wagen im Leerlauf, zog die Handbremse an und kam zu Thomas. „Ich hör nix!“ Er schaute Thomas ungläubig an. „Doch genau hier, wo ich stehe, da kann man es hören.“ Rupert kam nun ganz nah, legte eine Hand auf Thomas‘ Schulter und kam sogar noch näher. „Was soll denn da sein?“ Thomas wusste es nicht besser und der Duft von Ruperts Rasierwasser gab ihm völlig den Rest. „Na da, es macht so ein Tschitty Tschitty Bang Bang! So kann ich unmöglich allein fahren. Was, wenn da wieder etwas abfällt.“ Oder ich gleich in Ohnmacht falle, oder über ihn her… „Also dann Mr. Kann ich Sie unmöglich so fahren lassen. Wenn wir uns jetzt beeilen, dann können wir ihre Freundin noch aus Exeter abholen. Ich habe da noch eine Rechnung offen.“ Thomas konnte seine Begeisterung kaum verbergen. „Na klar, da muss ich unbedingt dabei sein! Aber Sie irren sich, Penelope ist nicht meine Freundin, sie ist eine Freundin und meine Managerin. Die Beste oft he world.“ „Wenn Sie das sagen, Sir.“ „Oh bitte, nenn mich nicht Sir, dann denke ich, mein Vater steht hinter mir. Ich heiße Thomas.“ „Alles klar, S…Thomas.“  
Kaum im Wagen begann Thomas zu singen. Jetzt freute er sich wirklich auf sein Konzert. Er würde natürlich reichlich Zugaben geben…  
Rupert am Steuer machte sich so seine ganz eigenen Gedanken. THOMAS wollte ihn offenbar unbedingt dabei haben. Tschitty Tschitty Bang Bang- so taub und blöd war er nicht, dass er das geglaubt hätte. Und Penelope war nicht seine FREUNDIN. Wie konnte das sein. Ein gutaussehender Typ im besten Alter, ein toller Sänger mit Talent und Erfolg, also auch Geld. Wieso hatte der keine Frau oder Freundin… Oh, klar, fiel es Rupert nun wie Schuppen von den Augen. Schwul. Na warte, was du kannst, kann ich schon lange….


	16. Regen in Exeter

Kap. 16 

Einsam lief er durch das verregnete Exeter, immer noch das Bild von der lesenden Penelope im Kopf. Er hatte nicht warten können bis sie fertig war, der rutschige Fenstersims zwang ihn zum frühen Aufbruch. Außerdem wäre er bestimmt nicht lange unentdeckt geblieben. Mit zwölf war er das letzte Mal so hoch geklettert. Damals im letzten Urlaub mit seinen Eltern hatte er gelernt sich richtig an den Fels zu klammern und immer neuen sicheren Halt zu finden. Heute gelangte er ohne Sicherung in den dritten Stock. Er hatte soweit es ging die Feuerleiter benutzt und sich von einem Fenster zum nächsten gehangelt. Wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen schaute er noch einmal zu dem Fenster hinauf. Niemand war zu sehen, er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Innenstadt, wo das Anwaltsbüro lag. Jetzt lief er ziellos durch die Straßen. Sein Scheidungsanwalt hatte ihm seine Geschichte zwar durchaus geglaubt, meinte jedoch, dass der Strafbestand schon sehr weit zurück liege und es schwierig sein würde seiner Frau noch etwas nachzuweisen. „Sie hätten schon viel eher die Scheidung einreichen sollen, als man das Auto noch hätte untersuchen können, um mögliche Spuren zu sichern. Haben Sie Freunde oder Verwandte, die bestätigen können was damals vorgefallen ist?“ Die Frage des Anwalts geisterte ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Früher an der Uni hatte er ein paar Freunde, aber zu ihnen hatte er schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr. Nach dem Unfall hatte er sein Studium am Royal College of Music abgebrochen. Xenia war klein und brauchte Zuwendung. Als alleinerziehender Vater hatte er keinen Kopf mehr für das Studium und auf dem einsamen Land fühlte er sich sicherer als in London. Über seine Probleme hatte er schon damals nicht geredet, mit niemanden, außer Nick. Wenn ihm jemand helfen konnte dann sein Freund von damals. Er würde ihn suchen müssen. Jahrelang hatte er keine einzige Freundschaft mehr gepflegt, noch nicht mal die zu Nick.   
Nachdem Tom Xenia einfach mitgenommen hatte, beschloss Penelope den beiden zu folgen, schließlich war sie deutlich gesünder als Xenia und wieso sollte sie hier allein bleiben. Kurzerhand entfernte sie ihre Kabel, klaubte sich ihre Kleidung zusammen, selbst die kaputte verrußte Bluse war besser als dieses Krankenhauszeugs und verschwand durch die Tür. Hinter der Ecke kamen ihr schon die laufenden Schwestern entgegen. Sie beeilte sich unbemerkt in Richtung Fahrstuhl zu gelangen. Draußen vorm Krankenhaus war es verdammt kalt und von den beiden keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Planlos irrte sie durch die menschenlehren Straßen. Wo war Adam? Nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen war, musste er sich irgendwo in Exeter aufhalten, schließlich war er nicht mit dem Auto da. Gegen die Kälte begann sie zu laufen. Immer weiter, sie wusste nicht wohin, woher sollte sie auch, sie war noch nie vorher in ihrem Leben in Exeter gewesen und hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet jemals dorthin zu gelangen. Sie hatte noch vier Pfund in ihrer Hosentasche, dafür würde sie vielleicht irgendwo einen warmen Tee, noch besser Kaffee bekommen. Den nächsten Menschen den sie sehen würde, würde sie ansprechen und nach dem Weg zu einem Café fragen. Mittlerweile hatte der Nieselregen ihre gesamte Kleidung durchgeweicht und der Wind drückte den kalten Stoff an ihre Haut. Sie fror, wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde sie sich bitterlich erkälten. Adam, war ihr Ziel, sie musste ihn finden und ihm sagen, dass seine Tochter mit Tom auf und davon war, um diese seltsame Frau zu suchen. Auch wollte sie ihm sagen, wie sehr sie sich… Plötzlich lief sie gegen irgendetwas und wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Dabei geriet ihr Gleichgewicht massiv ins Schwanken. Jemand hielt sie fest und wartete, bis sie wieder sicher stand. Sie brauchte einen Moment bis sie wieder klar sehen konnte. Adam, sie war in Adam hineingelaufen. Manchmal musste der Mensch auch Glück haben. Vor lauter Erleichterung, dachte sie gar nicht mehr über ihre nächsten Schritte nach und küsste den verwunderten Adam.   
Tausend Fragen brannten ihm auf den Lippen. Doch jetzt konnte er sich an keine einzige mehr erinnern. Er war erstaunt gewesen, als Penelope ihn so abrupt aus den Gedanken gerissen hatte. Jetzt stand er in irgendeiner Straße in Exeter, im Regen und küsste die Frau seines Lebens. Alles was er wahrnahm war sie, ihre fordernden Küsse, ihre Haare in seiner Hand, ihr Körper an seinem. Dieser Moment hätte die Ewigkeit überdauern können.


	17. Alles hat ein Ende, nur Exeter hat zwei

Kapitel 17   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ar76dXfV5g

Rupert war ein Mann, der wusste, wie man sein Wort hält. Kaum war der Jeep vor dem Krankenhaus vorgefahren, sprang er auch schon hinaus und stürmte zum Empfang. „Wir kommen, um Miss Forster und Miss Karlsson zu sehen. Wir gehören quasi zur Familie. Das wird ihnen Mr. Forster bestätigen!“ Thomas folgte dicht hinter Rupert, fest entschlossen, ihm den Rücken zu stärken. „Hören Sie, es ist wirklich wichtig und wenn Sie uns nicht hineinlassen, dann gibt es da wo ich herkomme Anwälte, die sich regelrecht langweilen, wenn ich sie nicht regelmäßig mit einer Klage beauftrage und dann kann dieser Laden hier einpacken. Holen Sie sofort diesen fliegenden Notarzt mit der Kartoffelnase. Der kennt uns…“ Der Mann am Empfang war nun sichtlich eingeschüchtert. „Einen Augenblick bitte“, fing er an, „da können wir sicher etwas machen. Ich lasse Dr. Terville holen…“ Rupert musste Thomas nun einfach anschauen. Wow, so hatte ihm sonst nur Mr. Forster beigestanden als er noch ein Kind war. Noch nie hatte ein Fremder so etwas getan.  
Thomas stellte sich kurz vor, dass er als Rossinis Wilhelm Tell auf der Bühne stand und machte sich noch größer. Da kam auch schon Dr. Terville hinzu. „Was ist denn hier los, dies ist ein Krankenhaus, aber irgendwie spielen hier alle verrückt!“ Rupert wurde hellhörig. „Doktor, was soll das heißen? Sind Miss Forster und Miss Karlsson in Ordnung, geht es ihnen gut?“ Brian war am heutigen Tag schon alles egal. Er gab dem Mann am Empfang ein Zeichen. „Ist schon gut, die zwei kommen von Greyfield. Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass die Ladies meine Intensivstation fluchtartig verlassen haben, nachdem heute Morgen eine Frau hier eingedrungen ist. Mr. Forster wurde versehentlich von den Pflegern vor die Tür gesetzt und ist seither auch unauffindbar. Die Polizei ist bereits informiert, hat aber keinerlei Anhaltspunkt für ihre Suche. Wenn Sie irgendeine Idee haben, was Miss Xenia so sehr verstört und aus der Fassung gebracht hat, dann schießen Sie los!“ Rupert und Thomas konnten natürlich nichts wissen, und wie Rupert bemerkte, sei das auch zweitrangig. Man müsste aber alles tun, um sie zu finden.   
Schließlich kam Thomas eine Idee. Sie würden versuchen, Penelope mithilfe des GPS ihres Smartphones ausfindig zu machen. Thomas hatte das mal im Fernsehen gesehen. „Du schaust „Sherlock“?“ rutschte es Rupert völlig ohne Zusammenhang heraus. „Na sicher. Wo ist hier ein PC?“ Brian wollte natürlich sofort helfen. „In meinem Büro, kommen sie. Sind sie denn sicher, dass Miss Penelope ihr Phone dabei hat?“ „Sie ist meine Managerin, sie kann nicht ohne…“ Kurz darauf hatten sie Penelopes Signal geortet. „Oh“, entfuhr es Brian, „sie ist praktisch am anderen Ende der Stadt. Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren. Ich komme mit, falls Miss Xenia bei ihr ist, braucht sie dringend medizinische Hilfe.“   
Am anderen Ende der Stadt kamen Adam und Penelope langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Zwar küssten sie sich immer noch und nach den ersten eiligen Küssen wurden sie nun zunehmend inniger und, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch fordernder, doch der Dauerregen tat ihnen keinen Gefallen. Es war Adam, der bemerkte, dass Penelope offenbar anfing vor Kälte zu zittern. „Wir sollten schleunigst woanders hin, wegen des Regens und auch sonst…“ Penelope musste lachen. „Wenn Mylord das so befiehlt…“ Er legte ihr seinen Mantel um und wollte gerade ein Taxi rufen, als der Jeep mit Rupert, Thomas und Brian um die Ecke bog. „Oh, das ist gut, dass die kommen, ich habe da so eine Idee, wo wir nach Xenia suchen sollten. Das ist am anderen Ende der Stadt und wir sollten uns beeilen.“ Sie winkten dem Jeep zu, erleichtert darüber, dass Hilfe kam, die sie dringend brauchten.  
Penelope wurde beim Anblick von Brian ganz anders zumute. Wenn er als Arzt mit den anderen mitkam, dann stand es womöglich ernster um Xenia als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Instinktiv drückte sie Adams Hand, denn sie sah in seinen Augen, dass ihm genau der gleiche Gedanke gekommen war. „Adam, wenn ich das alles richtig verstehe, dann ist Xenia auf der Suche nach ihrer Mutter. Hast du irgendeine Idee, wo sie zu finden ist? Weißt du irgendetwas über sie?“ „Die Frage müsste eher lauten, was ich nicht über sie weiß…“ begann er. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich schon versucht habe, endlich diese Frau loszuwerden, aber sie hängt an mir wie ein Fluch. Immer wieder schickt sie Briefe, in denen sie Geld fordert. Wenn ich nicht zahle, würde sie zu Xenia gehen und ihr sagen, dass sie noch am Leben sei. Xenia würde erfahren, wer oder besser was ihre Mutter ist. Zoffie würde es einfach allen sagen…oh wie furchtbar. Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass dies geschieht.“ Penelope nahm sein Gesicht in ihre beiden Hände und sah ihm in die Augen. „Jetzt rede mit uns, sag es, wir wollen dir und Xenia helfen. Lass uns helfen, bitte!“ Adam seufzte. „Also gut. Ich kenne keine Details, aber nach ihren unzähligen Männergeschichten betreibt sie inzwischen offenbar ein… Bordell. Ich weiß nicht wo… ich wollte es nicht genau wissen… aber ich kenne jemanden, der das Auge und das Ohr dieser Stadt ist. Rupert, fahr uns bitte zur Jubilee Street. Da ist so ein Club, Tupelo, dort finden wir Nick.“   
Rupert hatte von diesem Club gehört und konnte sich auch an Nick erinnern. Als Rupert klein war, war Nick viele Male in Greyfield gewesen. Er kam immer, um Adam zu sehen und manchmal machten sie gemeinsam Musik. Piano und Violine. Aber irgendwann verstummte die Violine mehr und mehr und die Besuche von Nick wurden seltener. Auch hatten sie sich manchmal gestritten, niemand wusste worüber. Aber Rupert erinnerte sich an den großen, hageren Typen, der immer schwarz trug und viel zu große Ringe mit Totenköpfen. Eigentlich wäre er zum Fürchten gewesen, so wie schwarze Raben Kindern Angst machen, doch hatte er so ein besonderes Leuchten in seinen Augen. Bei Nicks letztem Besuch war er spät nachts plötzlich wütend aus dem Haus gestürmt und hatte auf dem Weg zum Wagen Rupert entdeckt, der sich neben der Treppe zum Salon im Schatten duckte. Nick hatte ihn angeschaut und etwas Seltsames gesagt: „Armer kleiner Bastard, irgendwann holt euch das alles ein und dann bete dafür, dass Mister Forster endlich das Richtige tut. Pass auf dich auf. Pass auf Mr. Forster auf.“ Dann ging der Mann und Rupert schaute den Rücklichtern seines Wagens noch lange hinterher. Offenbar war es nun soweit. Rupert nahm sich vor aufzupassen und fuhr zum Tupelo am Ende der Stadt.


	18. Wahrheit

Kap. 18   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hazzaNv_poo

Xenia hatte Tom das Handy weggenommen und sofort angefangen nach ihrer Mutter zu googeln. Bisher schien es ihr unnötig, zumal sie ihre Mutter für tot hielt. Auch Google schien davon überzeugt. Nachdem sie den Suchbegriff einige Male änderte und schließlich den Nachnamen wegließ wurde sie fündig. In Exeter gab es fünf verschieden Zoffies. Zwei von ihnen hatten Facebook und waren außerdem zu jung, eine war zu alt. Da blieben nur noch zwei, die in Frage kamen. Bei der Englischlehrerin würden sie zuerst vorbeischauen. Tom hatte sie auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt und angeschnallt. Am Fenster folgte ein Reihenhaus dem nächsten. Natürlich war niemand da, schließlich war es vormittags. Bei der letzten Zoffie war lediglich eine Adresse angegeben. Tom lächelte sie an: „Das wird schon.“ Erschöpft lehnte sie sich in den Sitz und entfernte seine Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr zur nächsten und letzten Adresse.   
Der Wagen hielt vor einem großen Haus, in einem finsteren Viertel. Die umliegenden Häuser hatten keine Gardinen und die Vorgärten waren ungepflegt. Mit roter Neonschrift stand über dem Eingang: „Chez Zoffie“. Hier gab es offensichtlich eine Zoffie, aber konnte das ihre Mutter sein. In dieser Gegend von Exeter war sie noch nie gewesen und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie es auch eigentlich gar nicht sein. Tom half ihr aus dem Auto. Langsam versuchte sie einige Schritte zu gehen. Die rechte Seite Tat ihr weh, zumindest schien der Verband nicht verrutscht zu sein. Beim Atmen bewegten sich zwangsweise ihre Rippen. Auf Tom gestützt betrat sie den fragwürdigen Laden. „Im Moment ist geschlossen!“ drang eine Stimme zu ihnen. „Kommen sie in vier Stunden noch mal wieder“, Tom und Xenia dachten gar nicht daran noch mal wieder zu kommen und gingen weiter hinein. Als Xenia ihren Blick hob stand die Frau von heute Morgen wieder vor ihr. Sie trug keine Jeans mehr, eigentlich trug sie überhaupt ziemlich eindeutige Sachen. Lange schwarze Stiefel, Netzstrümpfe, kurzer Rock, Korsage und waren das da etwa Strapse? Roter Lippenstift und eine ordentliche Portion Make up im Gesicht. „Oh hallo Kleines, haben sie dich etwa schon aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen? Das find ich aber nett, dass du bei mir vorbeischaust. Ist das dein Freund? Wann heiratet ihr? Oh wie froh bin ich dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich geh mir mal eben was überziehen ja? Möchtet ihr einen Tee?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verschwand Zoffie auch schon in ein Nebenzimmer und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einer Kanne und drei Tassen zurück. „Setzt euch doch.“ Sie deutete auf die schwarzen, mundförmigen Sofas in einer Ecke des Raumes. Xenia konnte es kaum glauben, Kleines? Sie hatte einen Namen und überhaupt, was nahm sich diese Frau heraus, auch wenn sie ihre Mutter war, so kannten sie sich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich. „Wir sind nur hier, weil ich die Wahrheit erfahren möchte.“ Entgegnete Xenia forsch. „Die Wahrheit Schätzchen? Welche Wahrheit, meine oder seine?“ fragte Zoffie. „Die wahre Wahrheit, weder die deine noch die seine, die ehrliche Wahrheit. Warum hatte ich bis heute keine Mutter und warum musste sich das ausgerechnet heute ändern?“ „Es gibt keine objektive Wahrheit. Jede Wahrheit ist subjektiv mein Kind. Ich erzähle dir meine Wahrheit.“ Ja die erzählte sie. Die Wahrheit von dem kleinen unschuldigen Mädchen, was ihr Leben noch vor sich hatte und die Idee mit der Heirat ganz nett fand, sich aber auf dem Land zu Tode langweilte und Party machen wollte. Von dem Ehemann, der versuchte sie einzusperren, als sie schwanger war und dem Verlangen nach Alkohol, den ihr niemand geben wollte. Die Wut auf Ihr Leben und die durch das Kind verbaute Jugend. An dem Abend des Unfalls habe Adam dann beschlossen, dass es genug sei und sie beide sterben müssten. Sie hätte erst sich selbst und dann ihn aus dem Wagen gerettet. „Er hat mir gedroht, wenn ich dir zu nahe kommen würde, brächte er dich um. Ich solle aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Das tat ich dann auch, um dich zu beschützen. Bis ich heute in der Zeitung das gesprengte Haus gesehen habe, er hat sich nicht an die Abmachung gehalten, also musste ich es auch nicht, ich wollte doch endlich meine Tochter wiedersehen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie oft ich kurz davor war dir zu begegnen? Am Schultor hab ich manchmal gewartet und gedacht du müsstest sie einfach nur mitnehmen, es ist ja deine Tochter, du hast auch ein Recht auf sie. An der Uni hab ich gedacht, du musst sie einfach nur ansprechen, aber nie habe ich es getan, immer im Hinterkopf, dass er dich sonst umbringt.“ Damit endete Zoffies Erzählung und sie wollte Xenia in den Arm nehmen, diese jedoch wollte nur noch weg. Ihr Vater würde sie niemals umbringen. Auch wenn er ihr vielleicht nicht immer die Wahrheit gesagt hat, er war immer für sie da. Nicht nur für sie, auch für Rupert hatte er immer ein offenes Ohr. Rupert hatte eines Morgens einfach vor der Tür gelegen, hatte ihr Vater ihr erzählt und er konnte ihn nicht einfach erfrieren lassen. Sie guckte ihrer Mutter in die verlogenen Augen und sah das gleiche Muster in den gleichen Farben wie Ruperts Augen. Täuschte sie sich? Nein das konnte sie nicht, sie hatte mit Rupert ihre gesamte Kindheit verbracht, wenn sie sich an ein Augenpaar erinnern konnte, dann an Ruperts. „Du lügst“, entfuhr es ihr, „Du warst niemals an der Schule und auch niemals an der Uni, du hast es noch nicht mal geschafft dein zweites Kind aufzuziehen. Rupert ist doch dein Sohn, oder? Du hast ihn Adam vor die Tür gelegt, weil du genau wusstest, dass er sich um ihn kümmern würde, egal ob es sein Sohn war oder nicht, du…!“ Xenia fehlten die Worte und die Aufregung tat ihr gar nicht gut, ihre Lunge schlug heftig gegen die angebrochenen Rippen und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, sie merkte wie sie langsam anfing zu hyperventilieren. Tom versuchte Xenia zu beruhigen. Zoffie schaute sie planlos an und entschied sich sicherheitshalber den Raum zu verlassen.


	19. Im Netz der Spinne

Kapitel 19 

Als die Frau, die offenbar wirklich Xenias Mutter war, den Raum verlassen hatte überfiel Tom ein ungutes Gefühl. Was führte sie nur im Schilde? Warum suchte sie nach all den Jahren plötzlich Kontakt zu ihrer Tochter, wenn ihr doch so offensichtlich nichts an ihr lag? Wenn sie damals wirklich versucht hatte Xenias Vater bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen, denn so stand es in dem Brief, von dem Xenia Tom erzählt hatte, dann war sie zu allem fähig. „Xenia, komm, du musst dich beruhigen, ich bringe dich hier heraus. Wir können hier nicht bleiben…wer weiß, was deine Mum vorhat. Diese Sorte Frau tut nichts ohne Grund.“ Xenia war immer noch zu aufgebracht und konnte sich offenbar nicht so einfach beruhigen. Kurz entschlossen tat Tom das einzig richtige. Er zog Xenia an sich und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Hör zu, du atmest zu viel Sauerstoff und wenn das nicht aufhört, wirst du ausgerechnet hier ohnmächtig. Wir haben keine Tüte, also steckst du deinen Kopf jetzt unter meinen Pullover und versuchst ruhig zu atmen.“ Xenia wirkte etwas unentschlossen, also stülpte Tom ihr den Pullover einfach über den Kopf und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. „Schhhh, alles wird gut, wir suchen deinen Dad und du vergisst diese Frau wieder…“ Der Trick mit dem Pullover begann zu wirken. An seiner Brust konnte Tom deutlich spüren, wie sich Xenias Atemrhythmus normalisierte. „Geht’s wieder, können wir gehen?“ wollte Tom wissen. „Ja, danke…toller Trick, sag mal wo hast du das gelernt?“ Tom holte Xenia wieder hervor. „Xenia, du bist zu neugierig, auch wenn du dich kaum auf den Beinen halten kannst.“   
Tom stand auf und zog Xenia hoch. Okay, sie würde wohl gehen können. Trotzdem legte er sich einen ihrer Arme über die Schulter und legte den anderen um ihre Taille, um sie zu stützen. „Tom, dafür dass du sonst immer so getan hast, als wolltest du mich pulverisieren, wenn meine Experimente zu laut waren, machst du das hier ganz gut…“ Tom musste lächeln. Ja er war viel Male wütend auf das verzogene Mädchen im Schloss gewesen, das ohne Rücksicht irgendwelche Risiken für sich und andere einging. Aber inzwischen wurde ihm nur allzu klar, dass Xenia ganz bestimmt kein kleines Mädchen mehr war… Er führte sie entschlossen aus dem „Chez Zoffie“ heraus. Egal was ihr als nächstes einfiele, er würde ihr nicht von der Seite weichen. „Das Beste wird sein, wenn wir zurück zum Krankenhaus fahren, Xenia, dein Vater wird dich sicherlich dort vermuten und du hast medizinische Hilfe dringend nötig.“ Xenia sah ein, dass Tom Recht hatte, nickte und ließ sich von ihm ins Auto helfen.  
Zoffie hatte inzwischen einsehen müssen, dass keiner ihrer Pläne aufgegangen war. Sie hatte darauf spekuliert, dass Adam jede Summe zahlen würde, wenn Xenia nur nicht erführe, wer ihre Mutter ist. Als sie ihn dann mit dieser anderen Schlampe im Krankenbett sah, konnte sie sich allerdings die Show nicht verkneifen. Sie wollte ihn leiden sehen. Sie wollte sehen, wie er zusammenfuhr, wenn sie ihm sagte, was für ein abstoßender Freak er sei. Das hatte sie schon immer gewollt. Mit nur einem Blick hatte sie erkannt, dass Adam vor ihrer Heirat kein anderes Mädchen gehabt hatte. Gut erzogen und aus einem „guten Stall“, höflich, intelligent und viel zu jung und unerfahren für sie. Oh, wie sie ihn vom ersten Moment an gehasst hatte. Natürlich hatte er instinktiv eine Abscheu für sie, auch wenn man ihm sicherlich nichts über sie und ihren Ruf im Ort erzählt hatte. Eingeschüchtert von seinem Vater musste er in die Heirat einwilligen. Aber er sollte sie nie besitzen. Sobald sie ihre „Pflicht“ als Ehefrau getan und den Stammhalter geboren hatte, wollte sie ihm reinen Wein einschenken, spätestens dann. Und für seine Abscheu musste sie ihn strafen. Sie musste dafür sorgen, dass keine andere Frau ihn je auch nur ansehen wollte. Aber der Freak hatte überlebt. Und er hatte sich auf ihre Bedingungen eingelassen. Offiziell war sie im Auto verbrannt, sie wollte keinen Kontakt suchen und er musste ihr genug Geld zukommen lassen. Und das lästige Gör? Nun ja, es war heute Morgen interessant auszuprobieren, ob diese Xenia mehr nach ihr geraten war, oder ob sie die Einfallt ihres Vaters besaß. Offenbar war das Gör nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Na sei’s drum. Zoffie ging auf den Balkon, rauchte eine Zigarre und wartete. Vielleicht würde die Show noch etwas weiter gehen? Aber niemand kam ihr nach. Sie ging zurück. Der Raum war leer. Da kam ihr noch ein Gedanke. Was, wenn Adam ihr den Gefallen täte und hierher käme…. Einfach zu köstlich! Sie holte ihr Handy heraus. „Jim, Süßer, sag mal könntest du mir deinen Bullterrier ausleihen? ... Nein, nein, es ist kein Stress mit Kunden, aber du kennst mich, ich liebe es, zu spielen. Und gib den Mädchen Bescheid. Heute bleiben wir geschlossen. Ich erwarte wichtigen Besuch.“ Es kam ihr auch noch ein zweiter Gedanke. Das Gör war bekannt dafür, dass es Explosionen verursachte. Daraus ließe sich doch sicherlich Profit schlagen. Wenn sich Zoffie recht erinnerte, dann gab es in ihrem Etablissement eine unbenutzte Küche, in der man das Gas aufdrehen konnte und nach heute Morgen würde man Xenia sofort verdächtigen….


	20. Jubilee Street

Kap. 20   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VdIEOMHHsE

Nick liebte das Tupelo, es war seine zweite Heimat, nein halt es war seine Heimat, er verbrachte mehr Zeit hier als sonst irgendwo. Das Licht war angenehm und die Gesellschaft auch. Hier konnte er singen was er wollte, die Leute fanden es gut und es war nicht so anstrengend wie auf Tour. Gerade überprüfte er, ob alle Geräte intakt waren, sodass er heute Abend getrost auftreten konnte. Henry, der Barkeeper, rief ihm zu:“ Hey Nick, du hast Besuch!“ Besuch, wie ungewöhnlich, er hatte zwar viele Freunde und Bekannte in der Gegend, aber nie kam jemand vor Abend zu ihm. Er legte das Kabel weg und ging zur Bar. Dort standen fünf ihm unbekannte Personen. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ging er auf die Gruppe zu. Vier Männer und eine Frau, alle fünf sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Der eine Mann kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, so als müsste er ihn kennen. „Hey Nick“ sagte er. Die Stimme, es traf Nick wie ein Schlag, natürlich das war Adam, der Junge vom Moor, wie konnte er ihn nicht erkennen, doch wer waren die anderen. „Hey Adam, was verschlägt dich denn hierher? Ich dachte du verlässt das Moor nicht mehr.“ Entgegnete er. Hatte Adam es endlich begriffen, dass es nichts bringt, sich in der trostlosen Wüste zu verstecken oder vor wichtigen Entscheidungen davon zu laufen?  
Adam stellte sie alle einander vor, Penelope zog er dabei ganz dicht an sich heran und fügte, sie küssend hinzu: „Mein Grund das Moor zu verlassen.“ Nick freute sich sichtlich sie zu sehen. Am allermeisten schien er sich über Penelope zu freuen. „Wie hast du das geschafft?“ fragte er sie. „Ich habe schon aufgegeben zu hoffen, ihn jemals wieder zu treffen.“ Penelope wurde Adam aus den Armen genommen, nur um gedrückt zu werden. Wenig später fand Adam sich in Nicks Armen wieder. „Schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen.“ Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass Nick sie so herzlich in Empfang nehmen würde. Nicht nach dem Streit, in dem sie auseinander gegangen waren.   
„Rupert, du bist verdammt groß geworden. Ein richtiger Kerl!“ grinste Nick. „Wollt ihr was trinken, kommt ich lad euch ein.“ Schnell und bestimmt meldete sich Brian zu Wort: „Nein, dafür haben wir leider absolut keine Zeit. Wir suchen Adams Tochter.“ Mittlerweile waren hier sowieso alle per du. „Hast du schon Zeitung gelesen?“ wollte Rupert wissen. Nick nickte, ja da hatte es einen Zeitungsartikel gegeben über einen Großeinsatz im Moor. „Oh, das war euer Haus, das tut mir Leid, ihr könntet hier wohnen.“ Nicks Augen weiteten sich immer mehr. Wenn all das stimmte, was die fünf ihm wirr durcheinander erzählten, dann war äußerste Vorsicht geboten. Zoffie war gefährlich. Manchmal kamen Männer aus ihrem Bordell hierher, die behaupteten gerade noch mit ihrem Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Sie lieh sich Kampfhunde, um unliebsamen Besuch loszuwerden. Xenia war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in Gefahr, schließlich war Zoffie eigentlich auch nicht der Freund von Gefühlen. Sie war ein kalkulierendes Businessbiest, dem Mann wenn möglich aus dem Weg ging. Einmal im Netz der Spinne gab es kein Entkommen. Aber das musste er den fünf sowieso schon Besorgten nicht gerade auf die Nase binden.   
Penelope hatte sich Nick irgendwie anders vorgestellt und war positiv überrascht von seiner total offenen, freundlichen Art. „Ihr wollt aber nicht zu ihrem Bordell, oder?“ hatte er gefragt und alle fünf hatten sie mit „Doch“ geantwortet. Ihr war der besorgte Blick nicht entgangen, aber so schnell wie er da war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er gab ihnen die Adresse und sie wollten gehen. Nick hielt sie am Arm fest. „Bevor du gehst“, begann er, „solltest du dir was Vernünftiges anziehen.“ Die Jungs und vor allem Adam und Brian waren dagegen, ohne sie aufzubrechen. Brian war der Meinung, dass sie trotz ihres vitalen Auftretens immer noch unter ärztlicher Beobachtung stehen sollte. Adam, konnte sich einfach nur nicht mehr vorstellen irgendwo ohne sie hinzugehen. Nick nahm sie mit und sagte Henry, er solle die anderen mit Getränken versorgen. Sie könnten die Zeit nutzen, um sich etwas auszuruhen.   
Nicks Garderobentür viel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. „Geh duschen!“ befahl er. Sie wollte intervenieren und wieder heraus, sie konnten wegen ihr keine Zeit verlieren. Er versperrte die Tür. „Erst Duschen, dann neue Kleidung und dann kannst du hier wieder raus.“ Es tat ihm schon jetzt Leid, dass er so durchgriff, aber wenn er es nicht tat, würde Adam seine Freundin noch an Lungenentzündung sterben sehen, die Folgen wären gravierend. Er schubste sie ins Bad und stellte das Wasser unter der Dusche auf heiß und Penelope einfach mit ihren Klamotten darunter. Die wehrte sich schon gar nicht mehr. Nachdem er ihr ein Handtuch und eine von seinen schwarzen Kleidungsmonturen im Bad platziert hatte ließ er sie allein.   
Auch wenn sie es zuerst nicht zugeben wollte, die Dusche hatte ihr verdammt gut getan. Nicks Kleidung war ihr etwas zu groß, aber das machte nichts. Mit einem Gürtel hielt die Hose und der Rest war egal. Jetzt war ihr wieder einigermaßen warm und sie konnte klarer denken. Sie würde Thomas allein nach London schicken, um Adam zu helfen. Thomas durfte auf keinen Fall seinen Auftritt verpassen. Zur Probe war er schon zu spät, aber noch konnte er es schaffen. „Thomas, nimm dir ein Taxi zum Bahnhof und fahr mit dem nächsten Zug nach London!“ befahl sie, als sie wieder zurück bei den anderen war. Zu ihrer Verwunderung stand nicht nur der verdutzte Thomas, der einen solch scharfen Ton von ihr nicht gewöhnt war auf. Auch Rupert erhob sich und wollte ihm folgen. Wieder überraschte Nick. Mit dem nächsten Zug nach London? Dann seid ihr gegen 22 Uhr da. Nehmt meinen Wagen, das schwarze Cabrio auf dem Parkplatz gegenüber.“ Ein Schlüssel flog in Ruperts Hände und die beiden waren verschwunden.


	21. Der Kracher des Tages

Kapitel 21 

Keine fünf Minuten später war Nick wieder beim Soundcheck. Die Wagen waren in verschiedenen Richtungen vom Hof gefahren. Henry kam kurz herüber und schaute Nick fragend an. „Henry, jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die schon das Richtige tun werden. Zwar hab ich nicht alles verstanden, aber Adams Mädchen wird schon auf ihn aufpassen und Rupert bringt diesen Cowboy lässig rechtzeitig nach London! Was der andere Typ genau macht hab ich nicht kapiert.“ Henry schaute nochmal. „Okay, okay… ich nehm‘ die BMW und bin hinterher…“   
Penelope fuhr mit Adam und Brian direkt zu der Adresse, hielt aber noch ein Stück vom Haus entfernt. „Wenn Nick richtig liegt, dann sollten wir dieser Frau nicht jetzt schon verraten, dass wir hier sind.“ Adam zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. „Nick liegt immer richtig und seine Kluft steht dir ausnehmend gut…“ Penelope schob ihn sanft weg. „Konzentrier dich, was traust du ihr zu, was wollen wir jetzt da drin?“ Adam sah sie an. „Wir gehen da jetzt rein und sagen ihr, dass ich mein Leben zurück will. Ich war bereits beim Anwalt und der sagt, sie muss nur das hier unterschreiben“, er zog einen Umschlag aus der Manteltasche, „darin gibt sie zu, dass sie Zoffie Forster ist und willigt in die Scheidung ein. Sie erhält fünfzig Prozent des Vermögens ihres Vaters, die anderen fünfzig sind für Xenia. Im Gegenzug verzichte ich auf eine Anklage wegen versuchten Mordes und Körperverletzung.“ Penelope nickte und strich ihm über die Wange. Sie hoffte inständig, dass diese Zoffie darauf eingehen würde. Natürlich wollte Penelope die Frau für das, was sie getan hatte zur Rechenschaft gezogen sehen, aber wenn so der ganze Horror endlich ein Ende hätte, wenn Adam dann frei wäre, dann sollte es auch gut sein.  
Brian räusperte sich deutlich neben ihnen. „Also dann nichts wie rein da und bringen wir es hinter uns.“ Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst meine Frau nicht. Wir werden nicht einfach an der Tür klingeln. Wahrscheinlich lauern da schon die Hunde, von denen Nick gesprochen hat. Wir gehen hinten durch den Garten und schauen, ob da nicht eine Hintertür oder ein Fenster ist. Vielleicht können wir so sehen, ob Xenia bei ihr ist.“ Mehr musste Adam gar nicht sagen und ihm fiel auch auf, dass Brian bei Xenias Namen so ein Funkeln in die Augen bekam. Er zwinkerte Penelope kurz zu. Penelope zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ach das war der eigentliche Grund für ihre medizinische Überbetreuung der letzten Stunden! Na dann mal los.   
Der Garten des „Chez Zoffie“ ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wem dieses Haus gehörte. Vorne hui, hinten pfui, dachte Penelope, als sie mit Adam und Brian durch dichtes Gestrüpp kam. Überall lag zerfetztes Hundespielzeug und hier und da sah man die Reste von vergammeltem Hundefutter. Ein bisschen kam sich Penelope vor wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm. Adam schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen und nahm sie bei der Hand. Brian war zuerst am Haus und zeigte bereits auf einen Balkon, der eine offene Tür hatte und über ein altes Efeugestrüpp am Haus zu erreichen war. Adam gab ihm und Penelope ein Zeichen. Er würde hochklettern, sie sollten zurückbleiben.  
Gleich darauf schwang er sich auch schon an dem Efeu nach oben und kletterte über die Brüstung. Zoffie war noch vor Kurzem hier gewesen. Auf einem kleinen Tisch stand ein Aschenbecher, darin lagen Reste von den Zigarren, die Zoffie immer rauchte. Adam musste einen Anfall von Übelkeit unterdrücken und ging vorsichtig hinein. Das Zimmer war leer. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zum Flur. Auch hier keine Spur. Er ging also leise die Treppe hinunter und betrat vorsichtig eines der Zimmer, die zum Garten hinaus ein Fenster hatten. So ließ er Brian und Penelope hinein. Das Zimmer selbst, dachte Penelope, sah aus, wie man sich die Zimmer in einem Bordell vorstellt. Überall pink und Glitzer. Brian schnaufte verächtlich, Adam zuckte nur die Schultern. „Sie muss hier sein, ein Zigarrenstummel hat noch geglimmt“, meinte er, „ansonsten ist das Haus wie leergefegt. Ist doch seltsam. Nick meinte doch, hier sei immer Betrieb…“ Da hatte er verdammt recht. Sie gingen weiter und öffneten Tür nach Tür. Nichts. Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf. Wenn das Zimmer mit dem Balkon Zoffie gehörte, gab es hier vielleicht noch andere Hinweise…Plötzlich hörte man das schnelle Schnarren und Trappeln von Hundepfoten auf Parkettboden. „Oh shit“, kam es von Brian, „schnell in ein Zimmer und Tür zu!“ Das musste er nicht zweimal sagen.   
Das war so nicht geplant. Da waren sie nun in einem dieser scheußlichen Zimmer und vor der Tür warteten mindestens zwei Kampfhunde. „Was machen wir jetzt? Warten, bis uns jemand findet? Kommt sie hierher?“ wollte Penelope wissen. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste“, murmelte Adam. Brian schien noch etwas anderes zu beunruhigen. „Sagt mal riecht ihr das auch… das… riecht es hier nach Gas?“ Auch das noch. Natürlich. Es würde zu der Frau passen, einfach den Gashahn aufdrehen. Wenn sie jetzt das Licht angemacht hätten oder auch nur ihr Handy klingelte, könnte das ihr Ende sein. „Wir müssen hier sofort raus,… aber wie?“ Da half nicht viel. Sie würden aus dem Fenster klettern müssen. „Penelope, du gehst zuerst. Wir müssen leise sein, sonst laufen die Hunde nach unten in den Garten. Unten ist noch das Fenster auf!“ meinte Adam. Penelope riss sich zusammen und ging zum Fenster. „Nimm einfach meine Hand, ich halte dich und lasse dich so weit herunter wie es geht, den Rest springst du und dann läufst du so weit du kannst.“ Das war kein besonders guter Plan. Aber der einzige. Sie stieg aus dem Fenster, Adam hielt sie fest. Irgendetwas sah er plötzlich unten im Garten. Waren das schon die Hunde? Penelope sah nach unten. Nick stand da und hielt die Arme hoch, um sie aufzufangen. Sie ließ sich fallen und kaum hatte Nick sie aufgefangen, da schubste er sie schon in Richtung Gartenmauer. „Sieh zu, dass du weg kommst, ich mach das hier!“ Penelope lief also, während Nick schnell zu dem offenen Fenster lief und es zumachte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war Penelope dankbar für diese altmodischen Schiebefenster, die man nur hochschieben oder herunterziehen musste. Vor den Hunden waren sie nun sicher. Als sie an der Mauer ankam, drehte sie sich nochmals um. Adam half auch Brian aus dem Fenster. Als Letzter sprang er selbst in Nicks Arme. Dann rannten auch sie und schon hörte Penelope einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Sie duckte sich hinter der Mauer. Oh shit. Gleich nach dem Knall war sie in eine Staubwolke gehüllt und sah die Hand vor Augen nicht. Sie musste Husten. „Adam! Brian! Nick! Lebt ihr noch?“ Sie hörte Husten hinter der Mauer. Mindestens einer der drei lebte….


	22. Nie wieder?

Kapitel 22 

Adam befreite sich von Mauerresten, rappelte sich auf und wollte in Richtung des brennenden Hauses laufen. „XENIA!“ hallte es durch die Straße. Immer wieder rief er den Namen seiner Tochter. Was, wenn sie immer noch in dem brennenden Haus war. Vielleicht lebte sie noch, er musste da rein, um sie zu suchen. Penelope war nach der Explosion zu den Männern gekrochen und hatte geholfen Geröll zu entfernen. Nun stellte sie sich ihm in den Weg. „Du kannst da nicht mehr rein. Wir wissen doch auch gar nicht, ob Xenia überhaupt hier war“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Du meinst wohl, dass sie das sowieso nicht überlebt hat“, entgegnete er in einer Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Angst seine Tochter nie wiederzusehen. Er wollte sie zur Seite schieben, aber Brian stellte sich zu ihr und gemeinsam hielten sie Adam von seinem selbstmörderischen Plan ab. Es bedurfte einiges an Geschick Adam zu beruhigen. Nick legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter und gab ein seltsam unverständliches Gemurmel von sich. Alle drei drehten sich zu ihm um und sahen nur noch, wie Nick das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
Nicks Stimme war weg. Er bewegte zwar seine Lippen, aber er konnte kein einziges Wort hören. Die Drei drehten sich zu ihm um. Adam bewegte seinen Lippen, aber auch ihn konnte er nicht verstehen. „Sprich lauter“, schrie er förmlich. Als er immer noch nichts hörte, wollte er nur noch lauter schreien. Brian machte Handzeichen, er solle sich beruhigen und nicht so laut schreien. Also war nicht seine Stimme weg, sondern sein Gehör. Jetzt fing er an zu fluchen, egal welches der beiden er verloren hatte, er brauchte beides zum Musizieren. Ohne Stimme hätte er nur nicht mehr singen können, aber so, wie sollte er da komponieren oder überhaupt irgendetwas tun? Pure Verzweiflung musste ihm im Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Die Mischung aus Entsetzen und Mitleid auf den Gesichtern der anderen machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte aufspringen und davon laufen, aber sobald er es auf die Füße geschafft hatte, war ihm schwindelig und er begann wieder zu fallen.  
Brian dachte gar nicht lange nach. Selbst ohne Blaulicht wäre er schneller im Krankenhaus als der Rettungswagen hier wäre, außerdem war gerade das Haus von Adams Frau in die Luft geflogen, in das sie mehr oder weniger eingebrochen waren. Sie befanden sich immer noch auf ihrem Grundstück und könnten durchaus verdächtigt werden, die Explosion verursacht zu haben. Er schnappte sich Nick und bedeutete den anderen, sie sollten sich in den Jeep setzen und schleunigst von hier verschwinden. „Am besten wir treffen uns am Krankenhaus, vielleicht ist Xenia ja wieder aufgetaucht.“ Nick konnte ihn nicht nur nicht hören, er hatte auch massive Gleichgewichtsstörungen. Wahrscheinlich war sein Trommelfell beschädigt. Der Waliser kannte viele Fälle, in denen Jäger für ein bis zwei Tage auf einem Ohr taub waren. Wie schlimm musste es dann sein, auf beiden Ohren nichts mehr zu hören. Nick tat ihm leid, gerade als Musiker war ein gutes Gehör verdammt wichtig. Bestimmt konnte sein Kollege was für Nick tun. Während der Fahrt, rief er gleich den Hals-Nasen-Ohren-Arzt an und meldete dann in der Notaufnahme sein Kommen an. Die Schwestern in der Ambulanz waren immer sehr freundlich und wollten schon mal ein bisschen was vorbereiten. Den Rest der Fahrt dachte er an Xenia, die immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.  
Outtakes  
In Toms Wagen war es warm und sicher. Xenia war total durcheinander. Die Schmerzmittel und die ganzen Erlebnisse der letzten Tage hatten ihren Hormonspiegel total durcheinander gebracht. Das war alles ein bisschen viel für sie. Mal war sie total glücklich, dann wieder total entsetzt, geschockt und traurig und im nächsten Moment wieder vom Glück überwältigt. Langsam begannen ihr die Tränen der Erschöpfung über die Wangen zu laufen. Sie wollte nachhause, sie wollte ihr altes Leben wieder zurück, das Leben ohne eine Mutter. Ihr Labor, war zerstört, Jahre hatte sie damit zugebracht den Keller soweit umzufunktionieren, bis er schließlich perfekt war. Greyfield war ihr Zuhause, nirgendwo auf dieser Welt hatte sie sich je so gut gefühlt. Das Moor und die Sagen waren ihr als Kind immer unheimlich gewesen und hatten ab und an zu fiesen Albträumen geführt, aber dann war sie einfach zu ihrem Dad unter die Decke gekrochen oder hatte Rupert geweckt. Für‘s Studium war sie einige Jahre weg gewesen und nur in den Ferien zuhause. Ihr Vater hatte zwar immer behauptet, dass alles in Ordnung sei, aber Hudson erzählte anderes. Ihr Labor hatte es ihr dann ermöglicht wieder zuhause zu sein. Damit war es jetzt vorbei. Kein Labor, kein Greyfield und dafür eine Prostituierte als Mutter, die immer wieder in ihrem Kopf rumgeisterte und Lügenmärchen erzählte.   
Der Wagen war zum Stehen gekommen und Tom schaute sie besorgt an. Sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, aber sie schluchzte wieder und die Tränen liefen jetzt wie Wasserfälle. Wenn sie doch nur irgendjemanden in den Arm nehmen könnte oder wieder unter Toms Pullover, da war es so schön warm und ruhig. Tom streichelte ihre Wange, ganz sanft, aber so, dass keine Träne mehr an ihr herunterfloss. Danach nahm er ihren Kopf und drehte ihn weiter zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen. Bevor sie es realisierte war sein Gesicht ganz nah. Er legte seine Lippen einfach auf ihren Mund und erstickte ihre Schluchzer. Das war noch besser als der Pullovertrick im Auto, auch viel praktischer. Xenia war in einem erneuten Gefühlschaos, überglücklich begann sich ihr Verstand wieder zu verabschieden. Sie wollte mehr davon. Tom war warm und ihrer Seele war kalt. Sie wollte mehr Zuwendung und die gab ihr Tom. Tom hatte ihr Blumen mitgebracht und sie bei ihrem Ausflug begleitet, ihre Hand gehalten und sie unterstützt, als sie feststellte wer oder was ihre Mutter war. Plötzlich löste Tom sich wieder aus ihren Küssen. Fragend sah sie ihn an, sie verstand das nicht wollte er nicht mehr? „Vergiss nicht was du tun wolltest, aber wir wollten doch ins Krankenhaus, oder? Schließlich bist du immer noch verletzt. Wir machen einfach später da weiter okay?“ erklärte er ihr mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie nickte stumm, er hatte zwar Recht, aber schade fand sie es trotzdem.


	23. Roses of Picardy

Kapitel 23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC5JMps_y6I  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McyYmHDI-C8

Rupert und Thomas waren in Nicks Cabrio auf der A30 Richtung London. Thomas war ziemlich nervös und das hatte genau drei Gründe. Erstens: Der Linksverkehr. Zweitens: In fünf Stunden sollte er auf der Bühne der Wigmore Hall in London sein. Drittens: Rupert. Der Bursche gab ordentlich Gas, damit sie zügig an Ottery St. Mary und anderen unzähligen Städtchen mit seltsamen Namen vorbei kamen. Upottery, Ilchester, Andover, Hook. Thomas hatte versucht sich zusammenzureißen und sein Programm für den Abend nochmal durchzugehen. Penelope hatte immer eine Mappe mit Noten vorbereitet und bei einem deutschen Liederabend war es gut, die Texte nochmal anzuschauen. Thomas fiel es jedoch schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Wenn Ruperts Haar nicht so im Wind wehen würde, wäre es einfacher. Wenn Rupert nicht diese niedliche Angewohnheit hätte, sich beim Überholen mit 130 Meilen pro Stunde kurz über die Lippen zu lecken, wäre es einfacher. Und dann schaute er auch noch bei jedem Schild mit Meilenangabe bis London zu Thomas herüber und lächelte zuversichtlich. Es war nicht einfach! Thomas begann mit Übungen und sang ein paar Lieder leise vor sich hin. Schuberts Ständchen „Leise flehen meine Lieder durch die Nacht zu dir….“. Thomas gab auf. Er würde das Programm umschmeißen und amerikanische Lieder singen. Das würde gehen. Sein Pianist konnte die auch im Schlaf und Joyce würde es verstehen, wenn er es ihr erklärte.  
„Warum hörst du auf?“ wollte Rupert wissen. Oh je, dachte Thomas, er hat gemerkt, dass ich ständig herüberstarre. Rupert lächelte wieder. Thomas schmolz dahin und begann zu telefonieren. Erst Joyce. Dann Herbert. Er würde direkt zur Wigmore Hall kommen. Er sei unterwegs…. Endlich kamen sie ihrem Ziel näher. Gunnersbury Park, Hyde Park… Wigmore Street. Sie fuhren direkt zum Künstlereingang, wo Herbert schon ganz aufgeregt wartete. „Thomas, was machst du? Wen hast du da mitgebracht? Komm jetzt schnell, Joyce ist schon ganz neugierig darauf, was dich aufgehalten hat.“ Es waren noch zwanzig Minuten bis zum Auftritt. „Herbert, dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muss in meinen Frack und Rupert braucht einen Platz ganz vorne!“ Thomas kannte sich aus und eilte zur Garderobe, während Herbert Rupert hinter sich herzog. „Na dann komm mal mit. Woher kennst du Thomas…?“   
Kaum war er auf seinem Platz in der ersten Reihe angekommen (Man hatte schnell einen extra Stuhl für Rupert neben die Rollstuhlplätze gestellt), ging es auch schon los. Herbert, Thomas und eine blonde Frau in einem langen Kleid aus grünem Samt betraten die Bühne. Herbert begann am Flügel zu spielen und schon bald war Rupert ganz und gar vom Gesang berauscht. Joyce und Thomas sangen abwechselnd Lieder von Bernstein, Copeland und zum Schluss auch noch Foster. Schließlich kamen sie zu den Zugaben und da war es wieder, dieses Lied, das Thomas schon am ersten Abend in Greyfield gesungen hatte: Roses of Picardy. Und diesmal sang es Thomas nur für Rupert.  
Nach begeistertem Applaus und mit riesigen Blumensträußen im Arm gingen Herbert, Joyce und Thomas zurück zu den Garderoben. Thomas würde nun einiges erklären müssen, dachte er. „Tommy, verrat mir doch, wo du dein sweetheart aufgegabelt hast!“ fing Joyce sofort an. „Joyce, woran hast du das jetzt schon wieder gemerkt?“ Sie lachte nur. „Oh Tommy, ich habe dich den letzten Song schon so oft singen hören, aber so wie heute war es noch nie. Und dann auch noch die Blicke von dem Süßen… da hast du endlich einen Treffer gelandet.“ Herbert musste nur laut lachen und klopfte Thomas zustimmend auf die Schulter. „Jetzt geh mal und hol ihn her, damit du ihn uns richtig vorstellen kannst“, sagte sie und zwinkerte Herbert zu. Thomas ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und ging zurück zur Bühne. Es waren noch ein paar Leute da, denen er natürlich noch Autogramme gab. Dann endlich kam Rupert heran. Thomas hielt ihm die Hand hin und zog ihn zu sich hoch auf die Bühne. Kaum oben angekommen, war Rupert dann auch nicht mehr aufzuhalten und gab Thomas endlich einen Kuss, der nur endete, weil beide schließlich doch Luft brauchten. „Oh love“, begann Thomas, nur halb bei Besinnung, „du kannst nicht nur Autofahren, du kannst auch noch küssen!“ Rupert schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo wir allein sind und ich zeige dir, was ich noch so alles kann.“ Das musste man Thomas nun endlich mal nicht zweimal sagen. „Was hältst du eigentlich von Garderoben?...“  
Joyce war gerade dabei, ihren Schmuck abzulegen und die ziepende Hochsteckfrisur aufzumachen, als sie Gelächter und Geräusche aus der Garderobe nebenan hörte. Na das würde eine interessante Woche in London werden. Sie überlegte nicht lange und tat das einzig Richtige. Sie ging still aber entschlossen hinaus auf den Gang und drehte den Schlüssel der Garderobe um. Die zwei konnten jetzt unmöglich gestört werden.


	24. Unter Verdacht

Kap. 24 

Tom hielt mit dem Jaguar direkt vor dem Eingang der Notaufnahme und stieg aus, um Xenia zu helfen. Schon gab es wütendes Gehupe von dem dicken Jeep hinter ihm. Tom wusste zwar, dass Parken hier strikt verboten war, fand aber, dass der Jeep-Fahrer auch kein Recht hatte sich aufzuregen, schließlich durfte er da auch nicht hin. Xenia wurde ihm sanft abgenommen und auf ein im Flur stehendes, freies Bett gelegt. Daraufhin wurde er aufgefordert den Wagen weg zu fahren. Der Jeep sauste nun direkt in die Notaufnahme. Tom zog die Augenbrauen hoch, das war ja wohl noch dreister.   
Als der Jaguar-Fahrer endlich seine Karre aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, konnte Brian in die Notaufnahme. Dass es immer noch Menschen gab, die die „Parken verboten/Einfahrt für Rettungsfahrzeuge freihalten“ Schilder nicht beachteten war unerhört! Völlig unverständlich! „Hallo Schwester Catherine, wir hatten telefoniert?“ rief er der Krankenschwester entgegen. „Das Explosionstrauma? Raum 8 ist vorbereitet. Herr Dr. Putnam ist in fünf Minuten da“, war ihre Antwort und schon war sie wieder verschwunden. „Der Wagen muss aus der Einfahrt“, hörte er sie noch trällern. Er verfrachtete Nick in Saal 8 und wollte dann den Jeep auf den Parkplatz bringen.  
Xenia lag immer noch mitten auf dem Gang, niemand schien sich um sie zu kümmern. Ärzte, Schwestern, alle eilten von einem Raum in den Nächsten. Die Deckenbeleuchtung blendete sie, sodass sie sich konzentrierte nicht nach oben zu gucken. Sie lag vor Raum 7, gegenüber, in Raum 8 stand die Tür offen. Die blöden Fliesen überall, welcher Designer sich das ausgedacht hatte. Heutzutage gab es abwaschbare Tapeten, aber nein, immer diese scheußlichen grauen Fliesen. In der Acht ging es hoch her, ein Mann in schwarzen Klamotten, redete unverständliches Zeug und versuchte ständig aufzustehen, schien aber Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Ein Arzt ließ sich von dem Typen, der den Mann hierhergebracht hatte erklären was passiert war. Beide standen sie von ihr abgewandt, dennoch schnappte sie einige Gesprächsfetzen auf. Es hatte irgendwo eine Explosion gegeben, nein, nicht irgendwo im „Chez Zoffie“. Merkwürdig dachte sie sich, als sie das Etablissement verlassen hatten, schien noch alles in Ordnung zu sein. Neugierig versuchte sie sich in eine bessere Position zu bringen, indem sie sich immer weiter aus dem Bett lehnte. Noch ein Stückchen, nur noch ein ganz kleines…   
Brian äußerte gerade seine Vermutungen Nicks Diagnose betreffend und holte sich die Meinung des Spezialisten ein, als es im Flur zu einer groben Geräuschentwicklung kam. Automatisch drehte er sich um. Eine Patientin war aus dem Bett gefallen. Immer ließen die Schwestern jemanden hier unbeaufsichtigt herumliegen, das ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven. Putnam musste es in seinem Blick gesehen haben, jedenfalls nickte er zustimmend und sagte: „Kümmere dich ruhig um die anderen Patienten, ich komme hier auch alleine zurecht, wenn ich ihn operiert habe melde ich mich noch mal.“ Das ließ Brian sich nicht zweimal sagen, sein Helfersyndrom artete echt zur Krankheit aus. Jetzt hatte er schon 48 Stunden Dienst gehabt, aber anstatt nach Hause zu gehen war er durch die Weltgeschichte gefahren. Er half der Patientin auf und zurück ins Bett. Langsam glaubte er nichts mehr, denn diese junge Frau sah der Frau, die er gestern im Hubschrauber transportiert hatte zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Die Haare, das Gesicht, die Augen einfach alles. Mit weniger als 48 Stunden Dienst hätte er es wohl schneller verstanden: Das war Xenia Forster, die hier unten in der Notaufnahme herumlag, anstatt auf Intensivstation. Er hatte sie wiedergefunden. Penelope und Adam würden sich bestimmt freuen.   
Keine zwei Sekunden nachdem Xenia wieder auf Station lag, stürmte Adam herein und schloss seine Tochter in die Arme, Tränen vor Glück strömten über sein Gesicht. „Ich hab gedacht du wärst mit dem Haus explodiert, ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder. Geht es dir gut, bist du verletzt?“ „Dad, ist ja alles gut, aber du tust mir weh…“ entgegnete sie. Entschuldigend gab er sie wieder frei und wollte ihr Hand streicheln. „Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr, es ist alles gut, bis auf die Verletzungen von gestern geht es mir wirklich gut“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Außerdem bin ich hier in guten Händen.“ Der Arzt mit den blauen Augen, den hier alle nur noch Brian nannten, hatte sich auf die andere Seite von ihrem Bett gesetzt.  
Penelope beobachtete das Geschehen und musste grinsen. Adam würde lernen müssen loszulassen. „Adam komm. Deiner Tochter geht es gut, lass uns nach Greyfield fahren.“ Schlug sie vor. Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein nein, noch nicht, bitte setz dich doch noch zu uns.“ Er rückte noch ein Stück und sie setzte sich mit Xenias Einverständnis neben ihn.   
Tom hatte keinen Platz mehr auf dem Bett und saß auf einem der Besucherstühle. Der Arzt kümmerte sich ganz rührend um Xenia und er schien für sie nun Luft geworden zu sein. Er dachte zurück an die Autofahrt vorhin, Xenia hatte wohl vergessen, was sie eigentlich mit ihm vorhatte. Niedergeschlagen starrte er ins Leere. Es klopfte und zögernd trat eine ihnen allen unbekannte junge Frau ein. „Entschuldigung, aber man sagte mir ich würde Dr. Terville hier finden.“ Sie ging auf Tom zu: „Sie haben meinen Dad ins Krankenhaus gebracht? Es würde mich schon sehr interessieren, wie es kommt, dass er nicht im Tupelo ist, sondern sich sein Gehör wegsprengen lässt. Als das Krankenhaus mich anrief bin ich fast vom Glauben abgefallen …“ sie meckerte in einer Tour weiter und Toms Augen weiteten sich. „Also, ehm…“, versuchte er sie zu unterbrechen, „… also ich bin gar nicht der Arzt und der war auch nicht allein…“ „Ach, jetzt wollen Sie auch noch bestreiten, dass er ihnen dahin gefolgt ist? Das sind mir die richtigen, erst meinen Dad in Lebensgefahr bringen und dann nicht mal dafür gerade stehen…“   
Adam begriff was los war, er schnappte sich Nicks Tochter und zog sie für ein paar Worte vor die Tür. Nachdem sie endlich eingesehen hatte, dass weder Tom noch Brian etwas für Nicks Verletzungen konnten - im Gegenteil, Brian hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um Nick zu helfen - durfte sie den Raum wieder betreten. Diesmal war sie wesentlich kleinlauter und entschuldigte sich für ihr Fehlverhalten. „Kann ich hier warten, bis er aufwacht?“ fragte sie nun. Niemand hatte etwas dagegen, im Moment konnte jeder nachvollziehen, dass sie nicht allein sein wollte. Tom überließ ihr seinen Stuhl und setzte sich in die Fensterbank.   
Outtakes  
Aus dem in Flammen stehenden Gebäude trat eine Frau mit verkohlten Haaren, an der Leine hatte sie einen Bullterrier. Sie tippte eine Nummer in ihr Handy und telefonierte. Wenig später kamen die Feuerwehr und auch die Polizei um die Ecke zu den Überresten ihres Etablissements. Auf die Frage, ob sie eine Vermutung hätte wer es gewesen sein könnte, entgegnete sie trocken: „Meine Tochter.“


	25. Die Polizei, dein Freund und Helfer

Kapitel 25 

Die Operation dauerte nun schon mehr als zwei Stunden und das Warten wurde langsam unerträglich. Xenia und Penelope waren längst eingeschlafen, so erschöpft wie sie waren. Adam war aufgestanden und hatte Penelope den Platz im Bett neben Xenia überlassen. Er gab Tom ein Zeichen, mit ihm vor die Tür zu gehen. Auf dem Gang war es nicht weniger turbulent als zuvor, also gingen beide zum Ende des Flurs, wo es einen kleinen Balkon für Patienten gab. Die frische Luft tat beiden gut und Tom kramte gleich nach seinen Zigaretten und hielt sie Adam hin. Adam nahm eine und Tom hielt ihm sein Zippo hin. „Danke dir.“ „Aber gerne doch.“ Für einen Moment sagte keiner was und sie schauten nur den Rauchkringeln hinterher, die Tom in die Luft blies. „Tom, tust du mir einen Gefallen? Bitte bleib bei Penelope und Xenia. Ich muss zur Polizei und denen sagen, was passiert ist. Ich traue meiner Frau alles zu und glaube nicht, dass sie mit ihren Spielchen schon am Ende ist.“ Tom schaute ihn an. „Ist doch Ehrensache“, erwiderte er. „Gut, dann sind sie in besten Händen. Bitte halte mich auch über Nicks Zustand auf dem Laufenden.“ „Ist kein Thema. Hey Adam, wie willst du denn zur Polizei? Mit dem Taxi oder dem total staubigen Jeep?“ „Ist mir egal.“ „Okay, hier hast du meine Schlüssel. Der Jaguar steht draußen.“ Adam nickte und drückte die Zigarette aus. „Danke dir nochmals. Schau bitte auch nach Suzie.“ „Wer ist das?“ „Nicks Tochter, sie hat einen Namen.“ „Alles klar.“ Damit gingen sie auseinander. Tom zurück ins Krankenzimmer, Adam zum Wagen.   
Toms Jaguar war nicht zu übersehen und so machte sich Adam auf den Weg zur Polizei. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, wie und wo er anfangen sollte, aber die Explosion hatten die sicher schon bemerkt. Bei der Polizei angekommen stellte er sich vor und verlangte einen Inspektor zu sprechen. Ein behäbiger Sergeant forderte ihn auf, sich zu setzten, bis man ihn in ein Büro rufen würde. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein älterer Inspektor bat ihn einzutreten. Adam stellte sich nochmals vor und nahm vor dem Schreibtisch des Inspektors Platz. „Ich bin Inspektor Watson, was kann ich für sie tun?“ Adam überlegte kurz, ob er direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen sollte. „Inspektor, heute ist ein Haus in die Luft geflogen und ich möchte dazu eine Aussage machen. Ich war dabei.“ Inspektor Watson sah ihn neugierig an. „Was meinen sie mit dabei?“ Adam begann nun zu erzählen so gut er konnte. „Sie sagen also, dass sie gemeinsam mit drei weiteren Personen das Anwesen von Miss Poacher betreten und durchsucht haben?“ Adam zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „Diese Frau ist nicht Miss Poacher, ihr Name ist Forster und sie ist meine Ehefrau. Ich war auf der Suche nach unserer Tochter.“ Der Inspektor setzte nun ein professionelles Gesicht auf, das Adam regelrecht entmutigend fand. „Mr. Forster, ich muss ihnen sagen, dass ihre Frau nur knapp einen Mordanschlag überlebt hat und eben ihre Tochter verdächtigt, die Explosion verursacht zu haben.“ Adam konnte es nicht fassen. „Das ist doch absurd! Welchen Grund gibt sie dafür an?“ „Nun ja“, begann Watson, „sie sagt, ihre Tochter habe schon mehrfach Explosionen verursacht. Ein Motiv zu klären wäre Sache des Gerichts.“ Adam geriet völlig aus der Fassung. „Das höre ich mir nicht an. Meine Tochter befindet sich im Krankenhaus und ihre Mutter ist dort aufgetaucht und hat sie vollkommen verstört. Wenn Sie wissen, wo meine Frau ist, dann nehmen Sie sie fest. Sie ist zu allem fähig. Ich weiß wovon ich rede!“ „Mr. Forster, kann es sein, dass sie ebenfalls ein Motiv hätten?“ Nun hielt es Adam nicht länger aus. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Schnell stellte sich ihm der Polizist in den Weg. „Wenn Sie jetzt gehen, dann verstärkt das nur meinen Verdacht!“ „Sie lassen mich jetzt hier durch. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass meine Frau Xenia verdächtigt. Dann hat sie es auf das Mädchen abgesehen. Ich muss sofort zu ihr.“ Adam stieß den Inspektor beiseite und stürmte den Gang entlang zurück zum Jaguar. Er hoffte, dass er nicht zu spät kommen würde.  
Outtakes:  
Als Tom zurück ins Krankenzimmer kam, schaute Suzie auf. Sie hatte gehofft, es sei der Arzt mit Neuigkeiten über den Verlauf der OP. „Oh, du bist es. Wie lange kann das denn noch dauern?“ Tom war ein wenig hilflos, dachte jedoch an sein Versprechen, sich um Suzie zu kümmern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wie wär’s wenn wir ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen.“ Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Suzie fragte sich kurz, warum diese Engländer immer so förmlich sein mussten. Zuhause in Australien gab es jede Menge Surfertypen aber keine old school gentlemen. Sie nahm seine Hand und folgte ihm auf den Balkon. „Und was machen wir jetzt hier?“ Tom lächelte sie an. „Wie wär’s wenn du mir was über deinen Vater erzählst. Du hast ihn wohl sehr gern?“ Suzie begann ein wenig aufzutauen. Sie kannte diesen Tom zwar nicht, aber er war offenbar ganz nett. Sie begann zu erzählen, dass Nick aus Australien kam und sie dort aufgewachsen war, als sie plötzlich einen Schrei hörten, der offenbar aus Xenias Zimmer kam. Sofort liefen sie dorthin. Das Fenster stand auf, Xenia und Penelope starrten entsetzt dorthin. „Da war jemand, ich hab’s genau gesehen!“ rief Penelope…


	26. Der Geist von Exeter

Kap. 26 

Alle schauten sie gebannt aus dem offenen Fenster. „Ich sehe nix“ meinte Tom und wollte gerade das Fenster schließen, als Xenia entsetzt aufschrie. Neben ihrem Kopf, im Kissen, steckte ein Messer. Ein schwarzer Schatten huschte unbemerkt vor dem Fenster lang. Wieder flog ein Messer, diesmal verfehlte es seine Zielperson nicht. Diesmal schrie Xenia nicht vor Entsetzen, sondern vor Schmerz. „Schließ, jetzt endlich das verdammte Fenster“ schrie Penelope, deren Schock sich fürs Erste verabschiedet hatte, Tom an. Dieser fuhr zusammen und gehorchte. Da stürmte Adam auch schon ins Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von einem atemlosen Inspektor Watson und zwei weiteren Polizisten, die verzweifelt versuchten Adam klar zu machen, dass sie ihn jetzt verhaften wollten, da dringender Tatverdacht im Fall des explodierten Bordells bestünde. Den ganzen Weg vom Auto bis hierher ging das schon so. Als Adam ausstieg, war der Inspektor mit den anderen aus seinem Dienstwagen gesprungen und ihm hinterhergelaufen. 

Entsetzt sah Adam nun, was hier los war. Xenias rotes Blut tränkte bereits die weiße Bettwäsche. Sie wand sich vor Schmerzen. Den kurzen Moment seiner geistigen Abwesenheit nutze der Inspektor, um Adam die Handschellen anzulegen. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch abführen. „Sagen Sie mal, was spielen Sie hier überhaupt? Räuber und Gendarmen?“ Langsam kam Penelope richtig in Fahrt: „ Hier ist gerade mit Messern geworfen worden! Seine Tochter blutet! Wollen Sie nicht mal eine Schwester oder einen Arzt holen, anstatt meinem Freund Handschellen anzulegen?“ Perplex starrte Watson auf die Frau in Schwarz, die sich soeben vom Bett erhoben hatte und nun einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Fluchtartig wollte er den Raum verlassen und tun, wie ihm geheißen wurde. „Hey, die Schlüssel her!“ befahl Penelope. Sofort schmiss er ihr all seine Schlüssel hin und verschwand aus der Tür. Wenn man wollte, dass Frauen aufhörten zu schimpfen, machte man besser was sie wollten. Das kannte Watson schon von zu Hause.   
Penelope machte Adam wieder los und ließ sich erklären, dass der Typ nicht gerade sein Freund sei. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen – Zoffie, wie Adam und Penelope vermuteten- war der Polizist der Meinung Adam wäre Schuld an der Explosion. Da Adam bei seinem Besuch im Präsidium einfach abgehauen war, stand er natürlich unter Verdacht. Sie schloss ihn in Ihre Arme und versprach ihm dabei zu helfen, die Polizei von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen.  
Brian kam mit einem Schwesternteam ins Zimmer geeilt. „Ich bin hier der Arzt und kümmere mich um sie!“ Wie Brian feststellte, hatte Xenia wirklich Glück gehabt, denn der Messerwerfer hatte sein Ziel verfehlt. Zwar hatte er Xenia getroffen, aber nur direkt am Schlüsselbein und nicht in die Kehle. Dennoch schien er Talent zu haben, schließlich steckte das Messer bis zum Griff im Fleisch. Beruhigend redete Brian auf Xenia ein, während er versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Der Einstich war zwar tief, aber zum Glück nicht breiter als sein Daumen und mit wenigen Stichen wäre das Loch zu. „Wir bringen dich sofort in den OP, das wird wieder, sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist“, sagte er, als Xenia seinen Arm festhielt und ihn zu sich runter zog. „Mein Held, wie oft willst du denn noch kommen, um mich wieder zusammen zu flicken?“ „So oft, wie es nötig ist.“ Ihre Lippen waren jetzt einfach zu nah und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um den Schwestern jetzt klare Anweisungen für die notwendige Operation zu geben…  
Inspektor Watson war nun auch zurückgekommen und seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, denn niemals hatte er eine so unglaubwürdige Geschichte gehört und sie doch glauben müssen. Nachdem Penelopes und Toms Aussagen sowohl Adam als auch Xenia entlastet hatten und anscheinend auch genug Indizienbeweise vorlagen, dass sie es nicht gewesen sein konnten, wandte er sich zum Gehen, aber Miss Penelope Karlsson forderte immer noch Personenschutz für die Forsters. Er hatte kein Personal dafür. Exeter hatte nur ein kleines Revier und konnte sich nicht erlauben Polizisten von der Suche nach der mittlerweile verschwundenen Frau Forster, oder dem Phantom-Mann vom Fenster abzuziehen. „Ich empfehle Ihnen nach Hause zu fahren, im Moor sind Sie sicher.“   
Nick war regelrecht überrascht, als seine Tochter in Begleitung eines ihm unbekannten jungen Mannes zur Tür hereinschaute. Hören konnte er zwar immer noch nicht und ein bisschen von dem Narkosemittel schien auch immer noch in seiner Blutbahn zu sein, aber er freute sich sehr die beiden zu sehen. Brian hatte ihm aufgeschrieben, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte und die Chancen auf vollständige Genesung nach der OP sehr gut standen. Suzie bewegte ihre Lippen und schien ihn etwas zu fragen. Besorgt schaute sie ihn an, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie ihm eine Nachricht schreiben musste. Der Mann an ihrer Seite hieß Tom, sie hatten sich oben bei Xenia kennengelernt, schrieb sie ihm auf seine Frage zurück. Xenia war wieder aufgetaucht aber verletzt. Nick schaute geschockt. Suzie schüttelte den Kopf, es sei nicht so ernst, und schrieb ihm eine weitere Nachricht. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er las und wollte aufstehen, um den Inspektor aufzusuchen. Tom schüttelte den Kopf, verließ den Raum und kam dann mit Adam und Penelope wieder. Sie hatten bereits Jacken an. Adam schrieb für Nick, dass sich der Inspektor in nächster Zeit bestimmt auch bei ihm melden würde, aber im Moment, so hätte Brian argumentiert, bräuchte Nick Ruhe. Mit dieser Begründung verabschiedeten sich die zwei dann auch relativ schnell. Sie würden Richtung Moor aufbrechen, wo sie hoffentlich vor Zoffie und ihren Helfershelfern sicher wären. Adam und Penelope wollten mit dem Jeep fahren und Brian käme später mit Xenia im Helikopter. Auch Xenia sei im Krankenhaus nicht mehr sicher, aber erst nach der OP transportfähig.


	27. Der Gott des Tupelo

Kapitel 27 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLOrB6z6JuE

Der „Morgen danach“ begann mit einem lauten Klopfen an der Garderobentür. Thomas und Rupert lagen noch so, wie sie zuvor endlich eingeschlafen waren. Eng umschlungen auf dem dicken Teppich zwischen diversen Dingen, die sie „aus Versehen“ um sich herum verstreut hatten. Ein riesiger Strauß Rosen war zu Boden gegangen, der Vorhang auch, Thomas‘ Frack und andere Kleidungsstücke. Es war ihnen gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, ob jemand kommen würde. „Hu-hu“, flötete es jetzt hinter der Tür. Joyce! „Oh nein, nicht jetzt schon…“ flüsterte Rupert in Thomas‘ Ohr. „Ich fürchte doch.“ Kam die Antwort. „Hu-hu! Ihr Turteltauben habt genau fünf Minuten, dann öffne ich die Tür. Die Putzfrauen sind schon im Anmarsch!“ Das war Ernst. Thomas befreite sich aus Ruperts Armen und Beinen und begann die umliegenden Kleider aufzusuchen. „Das ist meins, das ist deins, das… äh auch deins, von mir…“ Er warf seine Klamotten einfach zu Rupert und zog dabei gleichzeitig seine an. Rupert begann nun auch langsam sich zu regen. „Wer zuerst fertig ist, kriegt einen Kuss!“ Rupert lachte und gab Thomas gleich einen. Schon öffnete sich die Tür und Joyce schaute herein. „Jungs, ich störe nur ungern, aber wir sollten ins Hotel fahren und dort könnt ihr euch ordnen und wir frühstücken und ich muss unbedingt wissen, wen du da mitgebracht hast, Thomas!“ Sie schnappten sich also all ihre Sachen, Rupert sammelte sogar noch ein paar Rosen auf und dann folgten sie Joyce hinaus.  
Im Hotel angekommen hatte Herbert schon alles Mögliche zum Frühstück bestellt und wie sich herausstellte, war das auch nicht zu wenig. Joyce konnte gar nicht schnell genug alles erfahren. Ab und zu stellte sie Fragen wie, „Oh, ist das ein großes Schloss?“ oder „Und du hast unseren Thommy tatsächlich aus dem Moor gezogen?“ Sie war sichtlich begeistert, bemerkte aber auch, dass Rupert bei Erwähnung der Explosion zunehmend beklommener wirkte. „Oh, wir sollten dringend nach Exeter fahren und herausfinden, wie es dieser jungen Lady und Penelope geht. Und ich möchte unbedingt diesen Adam und Mr. Hudson kennenlernen. Richtige Engländer, so mit richtigen spleens!“ Thomas und Rupert sahen sich an. „Joyce, du hast wie immer Recht!“ Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und begann sofort damit, die notwendigen SMS zu verschicken, um ihren Manager zu bitten, die Termine für sie und Thomas kurzzeitig zu verschieben. Sobald alles gepackt und organisiert war, konnte es in zwei bis drei Stunden losgehen.  
In Exeter waren weder Suzie ihrem Vater, noch Tom Suzie von der Seite gewichen und der Rest der Nacht war ruhig verlaufen. Am Morgen kam Dr. Putnam, um sich vom Erfolg seiner OP zu überzeugen. Zwar konnte Nick noch immer nichts verstehen wenn man mit ihm sprach, jedoch konnte er in einigen Tests auf verschiedene Tonhöhen reagieren. Das war ein sehr gutes Zeichen und Suzie fiel Nick vor lauter Erleichterung lachend um den Hals. Tom überlegte kurz, ob er die beiden allein lassen sollte, doch da drehte sich Suzie zu ihm. „Tom, wenn du ein Handy dabei hast, dann lass doch die anderen wissen, dass alles gut wird.“ Okay, dachte Tom, wenn das so ist, dann werde ich hier wohl noch gebraucht. „Wird sofort erledigt, Mylady!“ Er ging auf den Balkon, zückte sein Handy und schrieb eine SMS für Adam. Ein klein bisschen gefiel er sich auch in der Rolle als Helfer in der Not und fragte sich, was ihm wohl noch bevorstünde.  
Der Jeep mit Adam am Steuer war inzwischen ein gutes Stück vorangekommen. Penelope hatte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz mit Adams Mantel eingekuschelt und war gerade eingeschlafen, als die Sonne aufging. Adam schien es, als hätte er noch nie eine so bezaubernde Frau gesehen. Die ersten Strahlen fingen sich in ihrem Haar und ihre geschlossenen Wimpern warfen lange Schatten über ihr friedliches Gesicht. Er würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen und endlich mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der seine Liebe erwiderte. Sein Handy gab einen Signalton und er hielt kurz an, um nachzuschauen. Nick ging es besser. Er lächelte bei der Nachricht und fing langsam an zu glauben, dass alles gut werden könnte.  
Nick ging es tatsächlich viel besser, denn kaum hatte Suzie ein wenig von ihm abgelassen, als ihm drei Dinge einfielen. Erstens, er müsste so schnell wie möglich mit der Polizei reden, zweitens, er hatte seine Fans am Abend zuvor im Tupelo warten lassen und drittens, das ging gar nicht, irgendjemand müsste heute Abend eine Show bieten. Suzie gab direkt die Antworten. „Erstens, Dad, du gehst nirgendwo hin. Der Inspektor muss hierher kommen. Zweitens, sei nicht so eine Diva. Drittens, ich fahre zum Club und schau, was ich machen kann. Irgendjemanden werden wir schon finden.“ Nick schaute ein wenig zweifelnd. „Irgendwer ist nicht gut genug!“ Da musste sie ihm zustimmen. Aber wenn es einen Gott des Tupelo gab, dann würde ihr rechtzeitig was einfallen. Gerade in dem Moment kam Tom zurück und Suzie kam so der Gedanke, ihn um einen weiteren Gefallen zu bitten. „Tom, macht es dir was aus, mich zum Club zu fahren? Wir müssen da eine Show auf die Beine stellen.“ Tom hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was da auf ihn zukommen würde, lächelte aber und machte scherzhaft eine kleine Verbeugung. „Zu Diensten!“


	28. Dinge überschlagen sich

Xenia konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Die OP war überstanden und Brian hatte einfach beschlossen, den Heli selbst zu fliegen und nach einigen Küssen hatte sie ihn überzeugt sie mit ins Cockpit zu lassen. Noch nie war sie bei Bewusstsein in einem Helikopter geflogen. Es machte ihr Spaß, sich die Landschaft von oben anzugucken. Ihre Heimat, das Moor sah von oben genau so trostlos aus wie von unten. So friedlich, wie sie das Braun und Grün bezeichnete, konnte nur ihre Heimat aussehen. Mit jedem Kilometer, den sie näher kamen, ging es ihr besser. Brian beobachtete sie kritisch, als sie anfing vor Freude auf dem Sitz auf und ab zu hüpfen. „Ich hätte dich doch besser festbinden sollen. Bleib ruhig sitzen und ruh dich aus. Wir fliegen hier nicht zum Spaß.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Natürlich flogen sie nicht zum Spaß, nur ein ganz kleines bisschen…  
Die Sonne schien ins Auto und Adam summte fröhlich vor sich hin. Neben ihm atmete Penelope immer noch gleichmäßig und die Welt war in Ordnung. Hinter ihm fuhr schon seit einiger Zeit ein dunkelgrüner Wagen. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, wer in Richtung Dartmoor fuhr, teilte oft weite Strecken miteinander. Für gewöhnlich waren es Touristen oder Moorbewohner. Der grüne Wagen schien jedoch weder zu der einen, noch zu der anderen Sorte zu gehören. Adam bog links ab. Der Wagen folgte. Adam bog wieder links ab, der Wagen folgte. Langsam wurde ihm mulmig. Er wurde langsamer, der Wagen blieb hinter ihm. Er beschleunigte, der Abstand vergrößerte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, der Wagen fuhr immer dichter auf. Endlich, er überholt, dachte Adam erleichtert. Doch anstatt konsequent zu überholen versuchte dieser Spinner ihn jetzt von der Straße zu drängen. Bei dem Versuch, sich wieder hinter ihm einzuordnen, rammte das dunkelgrüne Monster das Heck des Jeeps. Der ganze Wagen zitterte fürchterlich. Penelope schreckte hoch und sah ihn verwundert an. „Was war das denn?“ „Das ist nur ein Idiot, der absolut kein Auto fahren kann, oder möchte“ entgegnete er ihr müde. Schließlich hatte er seit zwei Tagen kaum geschlafen. Penelope hatte ihm mehrmals angeboten ihn abzulösen, aber er wollte nicht. „Oder dich unbedingt umbringen möchte!“ Sie deutete aus seinem Seitenfenster. Der Fahrer hatte seinen Wagen wieder in Position gebracht. Sie fuhren wieder nebeneinander und das Spiel schien von vorne zu beginnen. Adam fuhr langsamer, der Wagen fuhr langsamer, Adam fuhr schneller, der Wagen neben ihm beschleunigte.   
Penelope konnte es nicht fassen. Es gab doch tatsächlich auch hier Spinner. Ihr persönlicher Drang zu sterben war relativ gering, genau so wenig wollte sie Adam verlieren, aber der Typ im Wagen neben ihnen schien das etwas anders zu sehen. Den Außenspiegel hatte er ihnen schon abgefahren und die Seite war bestimmt zerkratzt. Die Autovermietung würde nicht gerade begeistert sein, den Wagen in diesem demolierten Zustand zurück zu bekommen. Aber Adam hatte Recht, egal was sie taten, der Fahrer des anderen Wagens hatte es auf sie abgesehen. Anhalten war absolut nicht mehr drin, es sei denn sie wollten sich ergeben. „Gib mehr Gas!“ rief sie. Adam gehorchte. Die Straße war verdammt schmal für zwei Autos und 100mph, aber zum Glück ging es ja nur geradeaus. Dem Typen neben ihnen schien das nun doch zu doof zu werden, er begann im Handschuhfach neben sich zu wühlen und zog jetzt eine Pistole, zielte auf Adam und setzte zum Schuss an.  
„Halt an!“ schrie Penelope. Im ersten Moment verstand er gar nicht warum und wollte sie schon fragen, wie sie ihn so erschrecken könnte. Doch dann sah er warum sie so schrie. Sie sausten geradewegs auf eine Kurve mit Abhang zu. Er bremste stark ab. Der Fahrer neben ihm brauchte einen Moment zu lange, um die Leitplanke rechtzeitig zu bemerken und donnerte gerade durch die Leitplanke in Richtung Abgrund. Adam riss das Steuer herum und kam gerade noch zum Stehen, bevor der Jeep dem dunkelgrünen Ford hinterhergerast wäre. Adam wollte aussteigen und sehen, ob man dem Mann noch helfen konnte. In dem Moment explodierte der Wagen und brennende Reifenteile landeten auf der Motorhaube des Jeeps. Hier kam jede Hilfe zu spät.   
Mr. Hudson war überglücklich Xenia und Brian zu sehen. „Ich habe schon gedacht ihr habt mich alle vergessen.“ Xenia lächelte ihn an, natürlich hatten sie ihn vergessen, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen. Sie stellte ihm Brian vor. „Wir sollten das Haus vorbereiten, später kommt Dad mit seiner neuen Freundin und die Polizei hat gesagt wir sollen uns hier verstecken, also wäre es bestimmt nicht verkehrt, das Moor mit dem Fernglas zu beobachten…“ Mr. Hudson fand die Erzählungen von Xenia sehr amüsant, zumal er glaubte, dass Xenia etwas übertrieb. Besonders die Sache mit den fliegenden Messern nahm er ihr nicht so ganz ab. Die Sache mit Zoffie schien allerdings ernst zu sein, also schlug er vor, bei einer Tasse Tee weitere Vorbereitungen zu treffen, um mehr zu erfahren.  
„Kannst du eigentlich singen?“ wollte Suzie neben Tom wissen. „Was soll ich denn singen?“, er fing an neben ihr Stand By Me zu singen. Auch wenn sie es ganz niedlich fand, reichen würde das nicht. Sie wusste, dass nach der Flaute gestern Abend im Tupelo echt der Bär steppen musste. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und entschied, dass er, wenn er auf die Bühne sollte, auf keinen Fall nur singen konnte. „Kannst du noch irgendetwas anderes? Tanzen vielleicht?“ „Wenn du mir zeigst wie, tanze ich alles für dich“, entgegnete er lächelnd.   
Im Cabrio von Nick war die Stimmung super. Rupert fuhr und Thomas beobachtete jeden seiner Handgriffe ganz genau, aus Angst etwas zu verpassen. Herbert und Joyce saßen hinten. Mit der Zeit fing Joyce an zu summen. „It’s love“, Thomas ließ sich das nicht zweimal ansummen und sang sofort mit. Langsam kamen sie Exeter näher und mit der Musik, die jetzt das Auto erfüllte, vergaß Rupert auch wieder die Sorgen um Xenia und all die anderen. Er war hier mit Thomas und dieser lustigen Opernsängerin, die sich überhaupt nicht an ihnen satt sehen konnte und immer noch Fragen hatte.


	29. Wer nicht singen kann muss fühlen!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNY5lrSS9WM

Outtakes: Zoffie hasste diese Gegend beinahe so sehr, wie sie Adam hasste und alles was mit Familie zu tun hatte. Vor allem mit ihrer Familie…ach halt, Adam und sein Balg und dieser Bastard waren, wenn man es genau nahm ihre Familie, oder? Einer Frau wie Zoffie wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Blutsbande nur ein Aspekt von Familie war, Liebe, Verantwortung, Verbundenheit, Zusammenhalt, all diese Dinge waren ihr fremd. Sie hatte sich in einem kleinen Gasthof eingemietet, in dem man sie, wie sie hoffte, nicht erkennen würde. Die Hunde hatte sie im Stall unterbringen lassen. Der Wirt hatte die riesigen Pitbull Terrier skeptisch beäugt, konnte aber den 500 Pfund nicht wiederstehen, die Zoffie ihm ohne Worte hinhielt. „Ich treffe mich mit Freunden zu einer Jagdgesellschaft“, erklärte sie und freute sich insgeheim, weil das beinahe der Wahrheit entsprach. Es würde eine Jagd geben…  
Im Tupelo lief inzwischen der Soundcheck. Nicks Band war inzwischen gekommen und hatte damit angefangen, den einen oder anderen Song anzuspielen. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass manche Songs sicher so bekannt waren, dass sie Nicks Gesangspart einfach mit Gitarren- oder Geigenspiel improvisieren konnten. Aber das würde den Laden nicht zum Kochen bringen. Suzie und Tom saßen auf Hockern an der Bar und hörten zu. Plötzlich spielten die Jungs einen Song, den Tom kannte. Sie bemerkte, wie er anfing, mit den Füßen im Takt zu wippen. „Los komm, lass und tanzen!“ Tom war sofort dabei. „Das hast du geübt“, meinte Suzie. „Ach nein, das ist gar nichts, ich mache nur, was die Musik mir vorgibt.“ Suzie gab der Band ein Zeichen und sie spielten schneller. Tom drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und schien beinahe schwerelos, groß und biegsam, mit perfekter Balance. Es entging ihm nicht, dass Suzie gefiel, was sie sah und so steigerte er sich sogar noch. „Du solltest heute Abend tanzen, das ist die Lösung!“ Die Jungs nickten ihnen begeistert zu. Suzie würde dafür sorgen, dass sie ein paar gut tanzbare Songs spielten und vielleicht würde Tom dann völlig aufdrehen... Sie nahm ihr Handy und schickte ihrem Vater eine SMS. Er solle sich keine Sorgen machen und schnell gesund werden. Sie würde den Laden am Abend mit Tom schmeißen. Nick tippte nur drei Fragezeichen zurück. Suzie versprach alles mit dem Handy aufzunehmen.  
Dann wurde es auch langsam Zeit. Der Club füllte sich nach und nach und die Band begann zu spielen. Nach den ersten drei Songs ging zuerst Suzie auf die Bühne. Tom staunte nicht schlecht, denn davon hatte sie ihm nichts gesagt. Sie war richtig gut und sang von wilden Rosen und Liebe. Tom erkannte die Songs und kam immer mehr in Stimmung. Sie winkte ihn zu sich auf die Bühne, und beim nächsten Song drehte die Band richtig auf und Tom begann zu tanzen. Das Publikum machte mit und die ersten begeisterten Rufe und Pfiffe wurden laut. Suzie schaute zu Tom, der anfing, praktisch für die Leute direkt vor der Bühne zu tanzen. Wenn das so weiterging, würde Nick Tom engagieren müssen. Suzie zögerte nicht lange, denn sie hatte eine weitere Idee. Sie holte eine Flasche Sekt, schüttelte sie so richtig und ließ alles auf Tom niedergehen. So wie sich Tom gerade drehte, spritzte der Sekt gleich weiter bis in die ersten Reihen. Tom lachte vor Begeisterung und schüttelte wie wild den Kopf. Die Menge tobte…   
Zugabe, Zugabe, Zugabe! Suzie hatte inzwischen ihr Handy genommen und alles für ihren Dad aufgenommen. Auch ohne Ton würde Nick sehen, was gerade los war. Tom stand völlig durchnässt da und schaute fragend zur Band. Suzie hatte keine Ahnung, was da vorging, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber offenbar hatte Tom eine Idee gehabt und der Pianist begann sogleich zu spielen. „Oh mein Gott!“ entfuhr es Suzie. Sie kannte das Stück. Es war ein alter Song von Chris de Burgh, Patricia the Stripper. Suzie war nun auch nicht mehr zu halten. Sie warf Tom schnell einen Hut zu, den er sich sogleich aufsetzte. Dann fing er auch schon an zu singen,   
„Dennis is a menace with his 'Anyone for tennis?'  
And he'd beseech me to come keep the score  
And Maude said, "Oh Lord, I'm so terribly bored" I really can't stand it anymore…”

Was immer Suzie zuvor über Toms Gesang gedacht hatte, war vergessen. Der Song machte ihm einen Höllenspaß und das Publikum ging und sang mit. Und die Bewegungen der Stripperin, die Tom nur allzu gern nachahmte, gaben ihr völlig den Rest. Als Tom zum Ende kam, hatte er tatsächlich sein nasses Hemd ausgezogen und in die Menge geworfen, den Hut warf er Suzie zu. Als das Licht auf er Bühne ausging rannte sie sofort zu ihm und musste ihn einfach küssen. Er schmeckte nach Sekt…


	30. Der Besuch des Gehörlosen

Endlich am Krankenhaus angekommen, waren sie alle ziemlich erschöpft. „Wie, sie haben keine Miss Forster mehr hier? Wo ist sie denn hin, sie haben sie doch wohl nicht entlassen, oder?“ Rupert konnte es einfach nicht glauben, so was Verantwortungsloses. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, als ein Arzt aus einem verborgenen Winkel trat und sich ihm in den Weg stellte. „Sie gehören mit zu dem Forsterclan, der hier das Krankenhaus die letzten zwei Tage auf Trapp gehalten hat?“ Ja das tat er wohl, auch wenn er nicht mit ihnen verwand war, so lebte er dennoch schon fast sein ganzes Leben bei Adam und war somit Teil der Familie.  
Dr. Putnam war kein schlechter Mensch, er freute sich immer. Wenn er Freunde seiner Patienten auf dem Flur traf, wenn er seine Patienten traf, oder Freunde von Freunden die mit diesen Freunde im Krankenhaus besuchen wollten. Je mehr gesunde Menschen im Haus waren, desto schneller würden die anderen wieder gesund werden. Seine Theorie kam zwar nicht bei allen Kollegen so gut an, aber Brian verstand seine Taktik. Nick hatte bestimmt nichts gegen ein bisschen Ablenkung in seinem Zimmer und da Nick zusammen mit den Forsters hier hergekommen war, schien es ihm das Natürlichste auf der Welt, den jungen Wildhüter über Nick von Station 3c zu informieren. Wie erwartet, freuten sie sich zwar nicht über die Tatsache Nick hier zu finden, aber so waren sie immerhin nicht umsonst ins Krankenhaus gefahren.   
Sie klopften an der Tür, kein Herein. Sie klopften noch mal und betraten dann den Raum. Sie schienen immer noch nicht bemerkt worden zu sein. Der Mann am Fenster schaute jedenfalls nicht zu ihnen herüber, sondern beobachtete die Blätter am Baum. Thomas hatte ihnen versichert, dass Nick ein total netter, entspannter Typ sei, schließlich hatte er ihnen seinen Wagen geliehen. Mit seinen langen, schwarzen Haaren und seiner Art auf dem Stuhl zu sitzen, machte er wirklich einen entspannten Eindruck. Rupert stupste ihn an und er fuhr erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte sie wohl nicht gehört. Er begrüßte sie laut und einigermaßen deutlich. Thomas stellte Joyce und Herbert vor. Joyce war überrascht, wie freundlich Nick war, in seinem schwarzen Outfit und mit seinen schwarzen Haaren hatte er erst etwas trist gewirkt, aber das schien nur eine Tarnung zu sein. Auch hier konnte sie wieder nicht aufhören, Fragen zu stellen. Er konnte offensichtlich nichts hören, denn er schaute sie verständnislos an und beantwortete auch keine ihrer Fragen. „Könnten sie etwas langsamer reden? Und vielleicht etwas näher kommen? Ich übe gerade das Lippenlesen und noch bin ich nicht so schnell“, unterbrach er sie freundlich. „Ich höre im Moment nicht so gut, aber es wird besser“, lächelte er verschmitzt. Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und begann die erste Frage zu formulieren.   
Nick gab sich sichtlich Mühe. „How are you?“ entzifferte er und grinste erfreut: „Better!“ Sein Handy vibrierte, das konnte nur Suzie sein. Was hatte sie sich wohl einfallen lassen? Er entschuldigte sich und zückte sein Handy. Die Video-Nachricht war verdammt interessant, auch ohne Ton musste er bei Toms Bewegungen lachen, natürlich kannte er nur einen Song, der dazu passen könnte. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Heute war bestimmt richtig was los. Auf seine Suzie war einfach Verlass. „Rupert, ihr müsst unbedingt nachher ins Tupelo. Meine Kleine hat sich ein Ersatzprogramm für mich überlegt und ehrlich gesagt finde ich es verdammt schade, dass ich da heute nicht sein kann. Es scheint verdammt lustig zu sein. Tom tritt da heute auf, das dürft ihr nicht verpassen. Außerdem wäre es nett, wenn ihr Suzie sagen könntet, dass ich verdammt stolz auf sie bin.“ Joyce und er spielten noch eine Weile weiter Lippenlesen und natürlich verlas er sich ständig, sodass alle ihren Spaß hatten. Aus „was ist der Grund?“ wurde „nein ich habe keinen Hund“ und lauter so ein Blödsinn. Als seine Besucher später aufbrachen, ging es ihm schon viel besser. Lachen macht gesund, an diesem Sprichwort schien was Wahres dran zu sein.  
Rupert versprach, das Cabrio am Tupelo stehen zu lassen. Nick meinte, da stünde es sicherer als am Krankenhaus und im Moment würde er sowieso nicht wegfahren wollen. Joyce war gespannt, Tupelo erinnerte sie stark an Elvis. Das würde ein verdammt interessanter Abend werden. Man gut, dass sie nicht in London geblieben war.   
Outtakes: Sie musste aufpassen, wenn Hudson sie sah, wäre es nicht mehr so leicht an Xenia oder Adam zu gelangen. Der Housekeeper würde sie bestimmt warnen. Vor ihrem Aufbruch ins Moor wollte sie noch mal alles durchgehen. Genug Fleisch für die Hunde hatte sie mit. Ihr Töchterlein, war wirklich schusselig genug ihren Mantel, oder was auch immer, bei ihr liegen zu lassen. Brad würde damit bestimmt was anzufangen wissen. Jim hatte die beiden Pitbulls super trainiert. Oh wie sie sich auf die Jagd mit ihren Freunden freute. Was wohl die Mitglieder ihrer Jagdgesellschaft von ihrem Plan halten würden. Sie jagte nicht in Gesellschaft, aber sie jagte eine Gesellschaft und das bedurfte Planung.


	31. Come as you are

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF5w0JVDpCE

Tom realisierte noch gar nicht, was eigentlich gerade passiert war. Er hatte den Laden gerockt und es hatte einen Riesenspaß gemacht und Suzie küsste ihn. Und er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass sie aufhörte. Also küsste er zurück und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Suzie ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer Absicht und schlang ihre Beine um Tom, der sie weiter küsste, während er sie langsam rückwärts hinter die Bühne trug. Im Kabelsalat hinter einem der Verstärker stolperte Tom und ging mit Suzie zu Boden. Sie mussten beide lachen und Suzie saß jetzt rittlings auf ihm und war ganz und gar nicht gewillt von ihm abzulassen. Sie drückte ihn zu Boden, schüttelte ihr Haar und setzte erneut zum Kuss an. Tom rang nach Luft und begann dann damit, Suzies T-Shirt über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Sie musste nun kurz absetzen und schon flog das Shirt irgendwo ins Schlagzeug. Ein Becken schepperte. Suzie machte sich nun daran, mehr von dem Sekt zu lecken, den sie so großzügig auf Tom verteilt hatte. Tom musste nur noch mehr lachen. „Was ist, bist du kitzelig?“ Tom rang um Fassung. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“ Er konnte nicht still halten und trat auch noch gegen die Bassdrum. Das Echo tönte durch den ganzen Saal. „Hast du das gehört?“ wollte Suzie wissen. „Ja hab ich! Mach weiter!“ Suzie machte nicht weiter. „Nein, hör doch, da kommt wer!“   
Plötzlich ging das Licht im Eingangsbereich an. Da stand die Tür offen und Tom und Suzie konnten im Gegenlicht nicht erkennen, wer da kam. „Hu-hu, ist da wer? Wir kommen von Nick und bringen sein Auto!“ rief eine Frau mit amerikanischem Akzent. Tom musste kichern. Suzie duckte sich hinter die Bassdrum und kramte nach ihrem T-Shirt. „Ja, toll, mein Vater hat immer die besten Ideen!“ Ein weiteres Licht ging an. Nun erkannte Tom Rupert und Thomas, die neben der Frau und einem weiteren Typen standen. Thomas reagierte als erster auf den Anblick von Tom am Boden. „Oh wie schön, Tom, das ist meine Duettpartnerin Joyce mit Herbert, unserem Pianisten. Und die junge Dame hinter den Drums ist dann wohl Miss Suzie!“ Suzie stand nun auf, half Tom hoch und dann kamen sie zu den anderen herüber. Rupert nickte Suzie zu. „Ich bin Rupert, Adam Forsters Wildhüter, ich gehöre zu Thomas.“ Suzie schaute ihn an. Irgendetwas an Rupert kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor, so als hätte sie ihn schon mal gesehen oder würde ihn kennen. Er hatte das gleiche schwarze Haar wie ihr Vater. Das musste es wohl sein… „Na dann kommt mal alle herein und wir finden auch einen Schlafplatz für euch. Ihr habt eine tolle Show verpasst.“ „Oh“, flötete Joyce mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Suzie, „the Show must go on. Und wie es eben aussah, war die auch noch im Gange.“ Rupert und Thomas schauten sich ebenfalls wissend an. Herbert versuchte so auszusehen, als hätte er keine Ahnung, was vor sich ginge. Dann gingen sie alle hinter Suzie her eine Treppe hinauf. Das Tupelo befand sich in einem alten Lagergebäude und die obere Etage war eine Mischung aus Wohnraum, Probenraum und, wie es aussah, Ausstellungsraum. Überall waren Instrument, Tournee-Poster und seltsame Erinnerungsstücke wie z.B. ein Indianerkopfputz oder ein Didgeridoo. „Oh wie aufregend“, fand Joyce, „dein Vater ist wohl ein richtiger Musiker…“  
Adam und Penelope sicherten die Unfallstelle ab und warteten auf die Polizei. Erst dann wurde Penelope bewusst, wie knapp sie gerade einem Mordanschlag entkommen waren. Die Gasexplosion konnte noch ein Unfall gewesen sein, aber das hier? Der Mann hatte eine Schusswaffe auf Adam gerichtet, bevor er von der Straße geriet. Adam legte ihr seinen Mantel um, wegen des Schocks. Ein paar Minuten sahen sie nur zu, wie das Wrack brannte. Adam sah mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Verbitterung auf die Flammen. „Das ist Zoffies Werk, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel“, flüsterte er so leise, dass Penelope nicht sicher war, ob sie es hören sollte. Sie legte den Arm um ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Ja sicher, er wusste, wie es war, in einem brennenden Autowrack. Er musste den Tod damals vor Augen gehabt haben. Sie drückte sich noch fester an ihn. Adam summte eine Melodie, die sie bald erkannte. Come as you are von Nirvana. Und immer wieder: „And I swear that I don’t have a gun, no I don’t have a gun…” Endlich kamen die Polizei und die Feuerwehr mit Hubschrauber und Fahrzeugen. Adam machte sich von ihr los. „Geh du in den Wagen, ich regle das hier. Ich hole dich, wenn es nötig ist.“ Okay, dachte Penelope, er hat sich wieder im Griff, ganz der Gentlemen, scheinbar wie immer, doch sie wusste es besser. Sie holte ihr Handy heraus und wollte mit Xenia telefonieren. Stattdessen ging Brian ans Telefon. „Was gibt’s denn, wo bleibt ihr?“ Sie hörte ihre Stimme etwas zittern. „Brian, es dauert noch, es gab einen Zwischenfall…“ Offenbar war Brian ans Handy gegangen, damit Xenia etwas zur Ruhe kam. Jetzt war auch Penelope dankbar, dass der Arzt ruhig zuhörte und nur gelegentlich eine Zwischenfrage stellte. „Ist gut, Pe, ich werde es Xenia sagen und sie beruhigen. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Mr. Hudson wird sich um sie kümmern und ich hole euch mit dem Helikopter.“ Brian war klasse. Sie ging zu Adam und der Polizei herüber, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie abgeholt würden. Die Polizei wollte den Jeep sowieso für ihre Spurensicherung da behalten.


	32. Spaziergang mit Folgen

Der Motor des Helikopters sprang an und die Rotoren drehten sich immer schneller. Brian sah, wie Mr. Hudson und Xenia ihn beobachteten. Xenia hatte die Arme immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie schien es ihm zu verübeln, dass er sie nicht mitnehmen wollte. Er hatte wirklich versucht Penelopes Nachricht so harmlos wie möglich zu überbringen. Schien sehr gut funktioniert zu haben. Xenia war überzeugt, dass ihr Vater ihre Hilfe bräuchte und überhaupt, sie wollte unbedingt mit und helfen. Brian wusste, ihr Angebot zu schätzen, lehnte aber aus verschieden Gründen ab. Erstens, je mehr Menschen am Unfallort waren, desto komplizierter wurde es meist. Zweitens, Xenias Gesundheitszustand und ihre mangelnde Kompetenz würden nicht gerade hilfreich sein. Drittens, er hatte viele Autounfälle gesehen und meistens waren die sehr unschön. Nach allem was Penelope ihm erzählt hatte war ein Mensch in dem Wagen verbrannt, nichts auf das er Wert legte und nichts was irgendjemand sehen sollte. Überzeugt hatte das alles Xenia nicht. Sie wollte unbedingt mit, aber diesmal war das kein Spaßflug, sondern ein halber Einsatz. Wenn er Xenia die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hätte, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich nicht davon abhalten können mitzufahren.  
Xenia war enttäuscht und wütend. Sie wollte zu ihrem Vater. Bei Autounfällen war sie sehr empfindlich. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater jedes Mal wieder seine Nahtoderfahrung durchlebte. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch Auto fuhr. Im Moor war ein Auto ziemlich nützlich. Die ersten Jahre nach dem Unfall war Hudson immer gefahren, egal wo sie hin mussten Hudson hatte die Kontrolle. Irgendwann hat ihr Vater das Steuer wieder in die Hand genommen. Sie wusste bis heute nicht warum. Dennoch war sie froh darüber. Hoffentlich würde er jetzt weiterhin fahren und nicht wieder aufhören. Hudson war mittlerweile ein Risiko für den Straßenverkehr, auch wenn ihm das niemand sagen würde. Jetzt musste sie abwarten, eine Kleinigkeit, die ihr schon bei ihren Experimenten tierisch auf die Nerven ging. Geduld war nicht wirklich ihre Stärke, wenn sie endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, wollte sie diese so schnell wie möglich umgesetzt wissen. Sie wollte Ihren Vater in die Arme nehmen, ihn trösten und ihm Mut machen. Das alles am liebsten jetzt sofort. Brian war keine fünf Minuten weg, als sie es im Haus nicht mehr aushielt. „Ich geh spazieren!“, rief sie Hudson, der sich in der Küche um das Abendessen kümmerte, zu und ergänzte „Caliban bleibt hier.“ Schon war sie verschwunden. Das Moor war ideal, um sich abzureagieren oder die Gedanken zu ordnen, beides Dinge die ihr nur guttun konnten.  
„Rettung naht“, dachte Penelope. Sie hatte den Helikopter schon aus einiger Entfernung gesehen und war froh, hier bald aus diesem Bürokratiekram und von den Trümmern befreit zu werden. Adam hatte sie zwar weitestgehend aus allem heraus gehalten, aber dennoch wollten die Polizisten eine Menge wissen. Von der Pistole des Toten und der Verfolgungsjagd hatte sie nichts erzählt, jedenfalls nicht der Polizei. Adam offensichtlich auch nicht und Brian würde nichts sagen, so wie er auch nicht gefragt hatte. Brian landete mit dem Hubschrauber direkt auf der Straße, er wollte auch nicht so lange bleiben. „Das ist ihr Taxi?“ fragte einer der Polizisten verwundert. Penelope und Adam lächelten sich an und nickten. Brian stieg aus und wollte noch helfen. Mehr als einen vorläufigen Totenschein auszustellen, war allerdings nicht mehr nötig. Er wollte anmerken, dass der Patient mit ziemlicher Sicherheit und dem Grad der Verbrennungen nach zu urteilen, nicht mehr auferstehen würde, verkniff sich den Kommentar aber im letzten Moment.   
Endlich war Xenia an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Schon als Kind war sie immer zu diesem einsamen Baum gewandert. Hier hatte sie noch nie jemand gestört oder gar gefunden. Hoffentlich ging es ihrem Vater gut. Eigentlich konnte sie ja beruhigt sein. Brian schien ein kompetenter Arzt zu sein und Penelope war schließlich auch da. Penelope, das war noch so ein anderer Punkt, der sie beschäftigte. Einerseits war sie verdammt froh, jemanden an der Seite ihres Vaters zu wissen, andererseits war es doch ziemlich befremdlich. Ihr Vater hatte nie eine Freundin gehabt. Es waren immer sie zwei gewesen, Xenia und Daddy gegen den Rest der Welt. Da waren auch Rupert und Mr. Hudson, aber das war nicht das Gleiche. Ihr Vater war immer für sie da, sie hatten Ausflüge zusammen unternommen und er hatte ihr gute Nacht Geschichten vorgelesen und sich später ihre Probleme angehört. Bestimmt würde er sie jetzt immer noch genau so lieben wie vorher und bestimmt würde er sie weiterhin in allem unterstützen, aber sie glaubte an Veränderungen und Wechsel und nicht an den Stillstand der letzten Jahre. Penelope hatte ihren Vater aus einer Art Tiefschlaf geholt und ihm irgendwie Energie eingeflößt. Was wenn er mit ihr mitgehen würde? Würde sie ihren Vater dann noch sehen oder würden sie sich vielleicht doch entfremden? Was Wenn Penelope bliebe? Oder worst case, wenn sie ihn verlassen würde oder sie sich trennten? Unvorstellbar, sie fand ihren Vater so wach eigentl… Plötzlich bekam sie keine Luft mehr. Irgendjemand drückte ihr ein Tuch auf Nase und Mund. Sie hatte sich sicher gefühlt und war so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie nichts gehört oder gesehen hatte. Langsam wirkte das von ihr zwangsweise eingeatmete Chlorophyll und sie merkte wie sich ihr Körper langsam von ihrem Geist verabschiedete und sie zu Boden sank. Verzweifelt versuchte sie irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber es war zu spät.


	33. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet

Als Xenia erwachte, fehlte ihr noch immer jede Orientierung. Sie schaute sich um. Sie war in irgendeinem Zimmer wie jedes andere, nur dass hier offenbar schon lange niemand mehr wohnte. Überall waren Spinnweben und die Möbel waren mit Tüchern abgehängt, um den Staub abzuhalten. Der schien sich in Mengen hier zu sammeln. Sie lag auf einem alten Bett mit vier Pfosten aus dunklem Holz. Bewegen konnte sie sich kaum, da sie mit Klebeband gefesselt war. Sie zog und rüttelte mit Armen und Beinen an den Klebestreifen, erreichte jedoch nur, dass ihre Messerwunde schmerzte und so gab sie lieber auf, vorerst. Sie schaute sich nochmals um. Die Spuren im Staub auf dem Boden waren von nur einer Person mit großen Schuhen. Irgendein Mann hatte sie also hierher getragen. Aber wer würde so etwas tun? Da sie noch am Leben war, war es wohl nicht der Messerwerfer. Also hatte er seine Absicht sie zu töten geändert oder aufgeschoben. Xenia hoffte, es würde das Erste sein.   
Rupert wurde als Erster wach. Er war es gewohnt früh aufzustehen und so konnten er und Thomas noch ein bisschen auf Nicks altem Chesterfield Sofa knutschen. Suzie und Tom lagen zwischen einem Berg von Kissen und Fellen, die Nick einfach seine „kreative Chaos-Ecke“ nannte. Joyce hatte einen großen Sessel für sich allein und Herbert war offenbar nachts von einem anderen Sofa geplumpst, ohne es zu merken. Ruperts Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich von ein paar Fotos angelockt, die Nick und seine Band als junge Musiker zeigten. Nicks Haar war damals länger und er hatte nicht all diese Lachfältchen um Mund und Augen. Rupert stand auf und ging näher heran. Thomas passte das gar nicht, aber er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Rupert, sweetheart, was ist denn?“ maulte er. „Keine Ahnung, aber komm mal her und schau dir das an und sag mir ob ich spinne. Der sieht doch aus wie ich, oder?“   
Eine Weile später saßen alle beim Frühstück. Wie sich herausstellte, gab Nicks Kühlschrank genug Eier und Milch her, sodass Suzie und Tom Pfannkuchen für alle machen konnten. Rupert musste Suzie dabei immer wieder anschauen, sodass es ihr schließlich auffiel. Sie hielt es irgendwann nicht mehr aus und fragte, was denn los sei. Rupert war etwas verlegen. „Du starrst mich regelrecht an, jetzt sag schon wieso.“ Rupert wusste nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte und ging dann zu einem von den Bildern und holte es her. Er hielt es ihr hin. „Oh!“ begann sie, die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. „Suzie, weißt du irgendwas darüber, ob dein Vater damals in England war oder ob er mit jemandem zusammen war?“ Suzie überlegte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wieso fragst du?“ Rupert holte tief Luft und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. „Na, weil ich nicht weiß, wer meine Eltern sind und weil Mr. Hudson mich einfach vor der Tür von Mr. Forster gefunden hat. Ich habe geglaubt, ich sei vielleicht sein Bastard, aber danach sieht das hier nicht aus.“ Suzie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte, sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht, ob Nick vor ihrer Mutter irgendeine Freundin gehabt hatte. Sicherlich war er mit der Band viel herumgezogen. Schließlich umarmte sie Rupert. Sie mussten Nick dringend ein paar Fragen stellen, sobald man mit ihm reden konnte.  
Brian flog inzwischen mit Adam und Penelope zurück nach Greyfield. Den ganzen Flug über waren alle recht schweigsam. Irgendwie ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas passiert sein könnte. Hoffentlich kamen sie noch rechtzeitig. Penelope bemerkte natürlich die Anspannung Adams. „Sag mir bitte, was traust du deiner Frau zu? Wenn sie wirklich wieder versucht hat dich umzubringen, würde sie das auch bei ihrer eigenen Tochter versuchen?“ Adam sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich traue dieser Frau alles zu, wirklich alles“, sagte er dann. Penelope nahm seine Hand und drückte sie ganz fest.   
Zoffie hatte inzwischen einen Anruf von Brad erhalten. Er hatte ihre Tochter wie verabredet zum alten Haus der Poachers gebracht. Sie lächelte bei sich. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis das dumme Balg Greyfield verlassen würde und sich eine Gelegenheit zur Entführung bot. Nun käme endlich der Tag der Abrechnung. Diese Forsters und ihr Name und ihr Titel! Weil ihre Familie damals so versessen auf das Ansehen war, das ihnen durch eine Heirat ihrer Tochter mit Adam Forster zu teil würde, hatte sie auf ihren Spaß verzichten sollen. Oh wie sie sich nun darauf freute, Adam endlich zu beweisen, dass der Name seiner Familie und ihr Ansehen etwas waren, mit dem sie nach Belieben spielen konnte. Jahrzehntelang hatte er sich ihren Erpressungen gefügt und zu allem geschwiegen. Diese Erniedrigung war ihr sogar lieber, als wenn er damals wirklich verbrannt wäre. Aber nun war es genug. Er wollte die Scheidung und seine Freiheit zurück. Das würde ihm leidtun. Er würde kommen und tun was sie verlangte, damit seiner Tochter nichts passiert. Sie würde ihn betteln lassen. Wie heißt es doch so schön: Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet.


End file.
